Until I Find A Better Part Of Me
by Mae M.G
Summary: After breaking off her engagement to Ron, Hermione takes a two-year apprenticeship under Madam Pomfrey in the newly renovated Hogwarts to earn her certification as a healer. She runs into Ron's older brother, Charlie, who accepted the temporary position as the Professor of Care Of Magical Creatures while he recovers from an injury. A strong friendship is formed then transitions.
1. Prologue

**Song Inspiration: "The Real Life" by Three Doors Down. The title of this story is actually a line from the song. As you know, I do not own anything, but I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating this amazing world and these characters! This following story will be a HG/CW story. I've read a lot of this pairing and love their dynamic.**

**So, here it goes, hope you like it! **

* * *

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**  
**Prologue**

They wanted different things. Hermione supposed they always had, but she had foolishly hoped that somehow it would all pan out accordingly. It wasn't that she didn't want have children... although, if she never had any, she wouldn't be opposed to that idea either. She sighed, shaking her head at the confusing thoughts circling her mind. One night, they had a particularly bad argument about the future. The outcome was Ron leaving to hit up the pubs to drink away his frustrations and anger. She remembered just staring after him in shocked dismay.

She sat in the kitchen staring at the last spot she had seen Ron before he disappeared. Tears shortly came and soon she was sobbing pathetically on the kitchen table. It was strange how everything had happened after that. She had forgotten Molly was still at the Burrow and when she saw her she immediately apologized for the shouting. Molly gave her soothing hug, letting her cry all over her. They sat down to have a heart-to-heart over her relationship with Ron.

"I love you like a daughter, Hermione," Molly said, with a sigh. She placed a cup of tea in front of her. "But I can see this tearing you apart. I see very much of my Bill and my Charlie in you. You have that wandering soul that craves the freedom to live according to your heart. Perhaps, that is the problem, you are more suitable match for the likes of Bill and Charlie than Ron."

Hermione frowned as she took a sip of her tea. "I don't quite understand."

"I think you do, dear. You were never meant to live a settled life. I've seen you two drift apart over this year. Although, I had hoped that somehow you two would pull through after everything you two have been through. Sometimes, it is just wishful thinking."

"Molly-"

"You're not happy, Hermione. When you pictured your life after the war, I'm certain this wasn't what you were fighting for," she interrupted softly. She patted her hand. "You weren't meant to do great things – make discoveries, use that intelligent mind of yours, and to be challenged. As women, we are all called to make sacrifices certainly, but yours would be your soul. Don't give up who you truly to become something you'll regret."

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. The reality of the situation seemed settle upon her. The illusion holding her relationship with Ron together shattered. Once again, she broke into tears, knowing that the wise woman she considered a second mother was right. She loved Ron. Not the way, that people would describe true love as, but she was more of a practical sort than a romantic sort. Fireworks and fiery passion was more for fairytales than real life. She relied on their friendship, steady foundation, and familiarity.

"He's going to hate me."

"Maybe for a little while, but he will understand eventually," she told her, putting an arm around her. "I would've loved you as a daughter-in-law. I hoped for it and still do. I hope you know that you will always be apart of this family. You're always welcome here."

"Thank you, Molly. I appreciate that."

Hermione looked down as Molly took her hand and squeezed. She watched Molly get up then and begin to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Her gaze dropped down to tea. She stared at the liquid blankly. Now what? With one chapter in her life ending, she faced the unknown. The unknown was scary for her. She didn't like change. She didn't like it one bit, but it was inevitable. Her life would change and go in another direction. She only hoped she was actually making the right decision.

When she looked into Ron's eyes the next day, she wondered yet again if she had made the right decision when his eyes turned ice cold. His eyes narrowed in contempt. He opened his mouth to respond, but he just shook his head as he got his feet. He got up and just left. Hermione sat there numbly in shocked silence. He didn't even fight for her. He just left. Was she not even worth fighting for?

What she did next, she probably shouldn't have. She wanted an explanation. She wanted to know why he could just walk away without even fighting for her. How could he just walk away without asking why? His explosive response cut her down further than it had in First Year when she overheard them talking maliciously about her.


	2. Chapter One

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter One**

Charlie Weasley had heard the news about his little brother's engagement ending. He read the letters from his mother, Bill, George, Ginny, and even Percy. He bit his lip, knowing the type of heartbreak Ron must be going through. It was possibly the same type of heartbreak that he had suffered a long time ago. However, like the others in his family, he had known that it eventually _this_ would happen. He actually sympathized with Hermione, because he had been in her shoes at one point in his life.

Not many people knew this, but he had once been engaged to Nymphadora Tonks. They hadn't told anyone, but when Charlie announced that he was going to pursue his dreams to study dragons in Romania, he shouldn't have expected Tonks to go along with it. Once she made the ultimatum, he watched as Tonks walked out of his life. It was for the best, he realized, reminiscing on the memory of Tonks. She had indeed found love with Remus before... he swallowed, shaking his head as memories of the war popped in his head. He didn't want to remember what war and death claimed.

He fought back the tears as he thought of his brother. He needed to stash that away deep inside of himself. It was better to lock away. The pain was too much to handle. He knew it would eventually need to be dealt with, but not right now, he couldn't deal with it now. He glanced over the letter Ginny had sent him.

_Charlie,_

_How are you? I hear you're coming back to England finally! It's unfortunate that it had to be over a work injury, but I'm glad all the same. Mum says you're taking a temporary position at Hogwarts as the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures while you recover. You'll have a friendly face there. Hermione just accepted a two-year long apprenticeship under Madam Pomfrey._

_As you know, Ron and her called off their engagement. I truly think they're better off just being friends. Let's hope friendship isn't out of the question , because they've known each other for so long. Harry doesn't know what to do. He feels stuck in the middle trying to be there for both of them. Mum took it quite well... amazingly... considering she had always wanted Hermione to be a part of the family, you know, officially. She'll need some cheering up. It's been really hard for her especially with all those nasty remarks due to them having such a highly publicized relationship and now break up. Seriously? Who sends hate mail? Did they forget about all she's done for them?_

_Anyways, big brother, I will see you soon!_

_Love,  
Ginny_

A smile cross Charlie's mouth. It would be nice to see his family. He hadn't really seen them since the war. He had tried to stick around, but the memories were too fresh. Yes, call himself a coward, but he did what he did best. He left to study and train dragons. It was his passion, his outlet, and his way of life. Eventually, after his knee injury healed fully, he would go back to Romania after his bout as a professor. He had chosen the position instead of just sitting around, because he couldn't stand to do nothing. He had to _something_ remotely productive or he'd lose his mind.

"Mm, Charlie," a feminine voice murmured. He glanced sideways to the woman, beside him on his bed, awake from her slumber. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, I do," he said. He chuckled as she gave her best pouting face. "Jasmine, you know you won't miss me. You can have your pick of bedmates here. In fact, I'm certain someone will be warming your bed tonight."

Jasmine sighed, letting her hands trail over his nude body. "Mm, true enough, but you are by far the best out of them all," she told him. When her hands traveled lower beneath the blankets, he groaned as her hands found him. "I have an inkling you'll be missing me."

"Mm, I may miss a few things... perhaps."

When he winked at her, she swatted him playfully. "You will. Not many women can handle you, Charlie. You're all fire. You burn them up and watch them burn out," she said, letting her leg slide over his torso so she could straddle him. "You're too much of a dragon, I say."

"Last night, you didn't seem to be complaining."

"Still not."

He sucked in a breath as she slid down upon him. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her. His eyes looked up into her steely gray eyes. She smirked at his response. He shook his head as he quickly flipped her over to take control of the situation.

"Well, good, because I'm not quite done with you."

* * *

Hermione looked up at the newly renovated and completed Hogwarts. It was quite spectacular to see it be a shining beacon of magical study again. When Madam Pomfrey had sent an invitation offering her a chance to be her apprentice, she jumped at the chance. It had been perfect timing to with all that was going around. At first after the break up, she had tried to function in society normally, but society seemed to cast her as 'the bad guy'. She needed a nice change in her life. Something where she could heal her heart and get her life back together.

This was the perfect solution. Two years, she would be studying underneath Madam Pomfrey. Hopefully, in two years when she returned back into society, the public would've moved unto something else. She levitated her possessions as she entered her childhood home away from home. She was surprised to feel the familiar warmth and protection. After the war, she hadn't known what it feel like to walk back into Hogwarts, but there was some sort of triumphant feeling that they didn't ruin everything.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you!" Minerva McGonagall called out. "When Poppy told me that you had accepted, I was absolutely thrilled."

"It feels so good to be back."

"Well, seeing it back to it's former glory is quite overwhelming and breathtaking," Minerva told her, gazing around the entrance way. "How are you, Hermione? I heard about what happened. How are you holding up?"

"I've been better," Hermione said earnestly. "Just need to take everything day to day."

"Exactly. Well, Poppy is awaiting your arrival at the Hospital Wing. I will leave you to it."

"Thank you, Minerva," she said, watching her old professor but now Headmaster of Hogwarts walk away in the opposite direction.

Hermione made quick work of finding the Hospital Wing. She was quickly ushered into her new chambers after being fawned over by Madam Pomfrey about how she had grown into a lovely woman. She blushed at the compliments, not one to take compliments well. When she was finally alone to unpack and settle in, she looked about her living quarters.

Although, it was a decent-sized room fit for one person. A full size bed took up one corner of the room. A nice desk with bookshelves was tucked away in the opposite corner. There was a bureau and another bookshelf. The walk-in closet was near the small bathroom equipped with a shower, faucet, and toilet. It was small, but it was home. It was _her_ home. A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips. It was the first genuine smile. For the first time in a long time, she felt as if she made the right decision.


	3. Chapter Two

**Wow! Thanks for the encouraging start with followers and a nice review! Much appreciated. Okay, now back to the story! :)**

* * *

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Two**

It didn't take Hermione long to unpack her belongings. Nothing much had changed, she thought ruefully, as she took a look at her impressive library of books. Majority of the possessions she had were books. She loved her desk, because instead of thick slabs of wood for legs to support it, it had bookshelves. She put all her medical and healing books in those bookshelves. For the separate bookshelves, she placed all her other books nonfiction and fiction in there.

Her wardrobe consisted of the same colors and garments – skirts, dresses, blouses, cardigans, and shawls. She had always dressed conservatively but now with some feminine touches. She was fairly limited in her selection of clothes. She quickly hung up her garments in the closet. As a woman, she felt she should be more than a little ashamed over how small the closet was and how everything fit in just fine. She was never really one for frills.

She levitated a large trunk to the base of the bed that held scrolls, maps, and other pieces of history. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dark navy blue dress when she was done. She sat down on her bed and wondered what she should do next. After a few moments of bouncing her knee, she decided it was time to explore the grounds.

During her walk around the castle, she was pleased to see memorials dedicated to the fallen victims. She gazed up at a statue of Dumbledore then one of Harry, Ron, and herself. She didn't think it would be such an emotional experience until she was looking at all the different memorials. It was tribute to those that had fallen right on these grounds. She missed the old days when it was just the three of them going on their adventures.

Now, everything was different. Harry and Ginny had moved in together. Ron wasn't speaking to her. According to Witch Weekly, Ron had been going out a lot more, drinking, and enjoying the bachelor's life so to speak. She had watched one of the pictures that captured Ron taking out a beautiful buxom blond to dinner. She remembered the anger that rose up within her. It had only been three months since they had split and he was already 'dating'. Then again, it was her call that they broke up, was it not?

She remembered the words he spat at her, the venom in his voice, and the look in his eyes. A chill ran up her spine as she recalled the moment that Ron had drove the knife in and watched her break. He knew how to get underneath her skin. He knew her insecurities and vulnerabilities. She bit her lip as those horrible words echoed in her mind.

"_You will never find someone who would put up with the likes of you... why would anyone want a nitpicking, nagging, bossy, little know-it-all? The only reason why people even tolerated your presence is because of Harry. Nobody takes you seriously. You should've been happy that a guy like me wanted to even snog much less shag you... Oh, that's right! You never put out much either... Most guys would've thrown you to the curb for that! You weren't even that good of a shag either... would've been better just wanking off..."_

No! Shut up! Her mind cried out. She needed to stop thinking of it. She needed to forget what Ron had cruelly hissed at her. She didn't want to remember that exact moment when he broke, but it didn't matter. It still burst into her mind.

"_All my brothers thought you were just good for one thing. We all agreed you had a nice mouth on you. You just needed to know how to use it. I should've just stuffed it in to stop your bloody nonstop chatter. Remember when you tried to act all mature around Charlie? Tried to get his attention thinking he'd find you interesting. Well, Sweetheart, you should've heard him at the pub that night-"_

"_Stop it, Ron," she gasped, trying to leave._

_He grabbed her arm. "You know what he told me that he wouldn't shag or snog you if you were the last whore on earth... Then you know what he did after, Hermione after your little chitchat about dragons? He hooked up with a smoking hot bird with big boobs, skinny waist, and a nice ass – a bird that you'll never live up to. He sees you as trash. I should've followed his bloody advice awhile ago. So, you know what? You're doing me a huge bloody favor!"_

"_Charlie, wouldn't say something like that."_

"_Ooh, does that hurt? Did you think I didn't see you staring at my brother like some lovesick little twit? It so sad that you ever thought he would want anything to do with you. You kept asking all those stupid questions about his job. It was rather pathetic. You were never good enough. You never will be on his level or mine."_

She felt a little lightheaded as she placed her hand on the wall to steady herself. Her stomach felt a bit queasy. She took a couple breaths before she walked through the hallways towards the Great Hall. Maybe, she just needed to eat something. Her hands were still shaking when she made it there. She was heading into the Great Hall when she ran right into a redhead.

Strong hands grabbed her arms and steadied her. She frowned when the scent of smoke and fire wafted. She knew that smell – that scent. She licked her lips nervously, wondering if it was really him. Was fate really that cruel? She slowly lifted her head to look up into Charlie's sapphire blue eyes and her heart clenched. Yes, apparently fate was really that cruel.

"Char-Charlie?" she stammered, still in shocked disbelief. "What in the world are you doing here? I was under the impression you were still in Romania."

His blue eyes shimmered playfully. "Well, I _was_ about two hour ago. I just got here."

"Um, why?"

"Because I'm filling in temporarily, of course, as a professor. I'll be teaching Care Of Magical Creatures," he explained, with a slight smirk. "I take it Ginny never told you that I was coming back, did she?"

"Ginny?" she questioned. He nodded. "No, no. She-She never mentioned that."

"Ah, well. She probably forgot. So yes, I'm filling in for this school year. I got injured on the reserve and I wasn't able to continue to work as a dragontamer while I heal. I don't like sitting around doing nothing so when Minerva offered the position-"

"You jumped?" she guessed. She did the exact same thing when Madam Pomfrey offered her an apprenticeship.

"Exactly."

"I see. Well, it was good to see you." She looked down at her arms, noticing he still had his hands on her arms. "Um, Charlie? May I please have my arms back?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry about that."

He quickly retracted his hands from her and she gave him a tight-lipped smile before she headed into the Great Hall. She couldn't believe it. What in the bloody hell had just happened? Charlie was supposed to be in Romania training and studying dragon and hooking up with girls. He wasn't supposed to be at Hogwarts. No, he definitely not was supposed to be taking a school-year-long position as a professor.

Curiously, she looked over her shoulder, wondering if she maybe imagined the entire ordeal. Nope, Charlie was definitely there. He was looking at her with confused look upon his face. The confusion soon transitioned to suspicion as he continued to stare back at her. She quickly turned back around and headed down a little further to sit at one of the tables.

She watched as plates of food popped up around her when she slid into her chosen seat. She shuddered when Ron's voice whispered in her mind: _You will never be on his level..._

* * *

Charlie's eyes widened when he saw slightly bushy hair before he felt a soft body ram right into him. He grabbed the body in front of him and steadied them. When thick waves of hair lifted, he looked down into a familiar but beautiful face. No, it couldn't be! But sure enough, he took in those eyes he knew so well from family gatherings.

The conversation from there was very awkward, weird, and... _strained_. Yes, that was the word: strained. He watched her walk away from him. This Hermione he had encountered was nothing like how he remembered her. He remembered her as a bright and brilliantly intelligent woman with a mind of her own and not afraid to share her opinions. He enjoyed the long conversations they had during the holidays. Not many people – well, sane people – were ever interested in dragons or what his job actually entailed. He was actually impressed that she knew so much about dragons. He arched an eyebrow when Hermione had glanced back at him. There was so much hurt in those chocolate brown eyes. Then she turned back around and went down to take a seat one of the long tables.

He sighed, shaking his head at her odd behavior. Well, he had a year to figure out what all that was about. Ron must have done a number on her, he realized sadly. He found it strange, because he didn't actually believe that she loved Ron more than she would if she had a brother. He saw it, Bill saw it... in fact, _all_ of them had. Mum had been hopeful that maybe it would transform into something deep and powerful, but he knew that type of profound intimacy couldn't slowly evolve. Yes, friendship and growth in love could evolve, but attraction was instant and irresistible. Their chemistry was off – clearly one-sided.

He tore his eyes of his brother's ex-girlfriend and headed towards the Hospital Wing. Poppy had showed him his living quarters earlier. He had just decided to drop off his belongings first and eat before he started unpacking. Now, he could devote the rest of his time to unpacking. He made his way back to hospital wing. He gave Poppy a wave when he passed by her office and went into the small hallway were a few room were.

He had left the window open in case any owls were sent while he was gone. He wasn't actually expecting anything, but when he walked in, there were five owls. He quickly took off the envelopes from their leg. They were from his mother, Ginny, Bill, George, and Harry. Harry? Why would Harry Potter send him anything?

Curious, he tore open Harry's envelope first and read his letter.

_Charlie,_

_I know what you must be thinking – why is Harry Potter sending me a letter... Ginny and the family told me that you accepted a position at Hogwarts. I think you're aware that Hermione is also there. Normally, I wouldn't ask this of you much less anyone, but I'm really worried about Hermione. She hasn't been the same since they broke up. Could you please keep an eye on her? It would make me sleep better at night knowing she had someone out there to talk to and support her._

_-Harry_

He responded with a quick reply. His quill poised over a fresh piece of parchment before it glided across.

_Harry,_

_I just ran into her right now. And yes, I see what you mean. She isn't herself at all. Don't worry I'll definitely keep an eye on her._

_-Charlie_

He folded the piece of parchment and put in an envelope. He tied it to the owl's leg that delivered Harry's letter. He watched as the owl hooted in approval then took off out the window. He watched it until it grew into a speck in the sky then disappeared. He turned back to the rest of his mail and quickly read then responded accordingly.

He started the long process of unpacking his belongings. He was in the midst of putting away his clothes when he saw the light turn on in the bathroom. He frowned, hearing the water running. He realized that must be the other person he was sharing the bathroom with. He walked to the bathroom and once again was surprised to see Hermione hovering over the sink.

"It seems we're bathroom roommates," he called out to her.

She jumped back and aimed her wand at him. He didn't even flinch. It was almost customary for at least a good witch or wizard to react instinctively.

"Charlie?"

"Nice to see you too, Hermione," he said. He waited until she realized she had her wand still drawn.

She blushed and finally lowered the wand. "Sorry about that."

"Anyways, just figured I'd introduce myself to my bathroom buddy, but it seems like there is no use." He winked at her. He watched her turn back to the faucet and fumble with the taps. "So how will this work exactly? Do you want to keep both doors open unless they're in use?"

"Um, yes, sure... that-that's perfectly acceptable."

Charlie frowned, realizing she refused to look him in the eyes. He stepped into the bathroom closer to her. She took a hesitant step back. He crossed his arms as he studied the woman in front of him. This was Hermione he wasn't too fond of. Where was the fire? Where was the spirit? Where bloody hell was that Hermione that made a grown man falter in steps when she was discussing the difference between a Chinese Fireball dragon and the Hungarian Horntail dragon? There was so much life, so much fire, and so much brightness in those eyes then.

"I should get some sleep," she said softly. She moved to leave, but he caught her.

Finally, her eyes met his. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"N-Nothing."

"Oh, I don't believe you," he grumbled. Her eyes once again looked at his. That tragic look in her eyes made his heart drop. "You don't have to keep all that pain to yourself. I know that I'm Ron's older brother, but you're a part of the family. Nothing will change that. Did you know that everyone cares about you? I got back to the room and I got a bunch of owls asking me how you were doing – Mum, Ginny, George, Bill and Fleur... even one from Harry." A small smile tipped her luscious mouth and he felt hopeful. "I promise you'll get through this. _And_ you'll have me around if you ever need a punching bag to vent, let out some frustration, or whatnot."

Hermione smiled a genuine bright smile. A few tears trickled down. "You sure you can handle my punches? I've been told I hit rather well for a girl."

Charlie laughed, having had heard that she had punched Draco Malfoy when she had attended Hogwarts. He drew her into an embrace. She stiffened for a moment before she melted into his arms. They stood there like that for a few moments before they finally pulled away.

"Welcome back, Hermione," he said, with a wink. "And don't worry. I'm a man, not a little boy. And not only that, I've been hit by dragon limbs and tails and all that. I can definitely handle it if you need it."

"Oh, don't you go underestimating me."

He smirked. "Don't worry. I like it rough."

Hermione's eyes widened at the double-meaning. Her mouth dropped open slightly. Charlie just gave her another scandalous wink before he left her to the bathroom to finish up. He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. She was definitely still an innocent. Apparently, Ron never showed Hermione how a woman should feel. What a shame, he thought, then continued to unpack his belongings. He was certain she'd find someone that would cherish her for who she was. What man would say no to a woman like her? If he didn't have a fear of commitment, he would've been the one to show her just how a woman should be treated. But alas, he was just not the type to fall in love and settle down.


	4. Chapter Three

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Three**

It was a grueling first few weeks. Hermione was glad to finally have some time off. She had decided to spend some time at Hogsmeade. It had been quite awhile since she had seen that little town. She was looking forward to getting some sweets, some books, and maybe a butterbeer. She was splashing water over her face when she heard a shout come from Charlie's room and then a loud thud. Quickly crossing to his doorway leading into the bathroom, she looked into his room.

"Charlie? Are you..." she trailed off, when she noticed him on the floor. "What happened?"

"Bad knee gave out."

Her eyes scanned his half-naked body. Why was it _now_ that she decided to come check in on him? His impressive chest with his Chinese Fireball dragon tattoo dancing around his right pectoral blowing fire all over the place. Hermione blushed, realizing he was actually in his boxers. She groaned, shaking her head at her behavior. She was studying to be a healer. She needed to act professionally - not scare patients away with her hormones. She was certain this wouldn't be the only time she tended a handsome wizard.

"You never did tell me what type of injury you had," Hermione said, kneeling down in front of him. She began to observe his knee and noticed that his knee was bandaged. He was bleeding through. "They most likely stitched you up... or staples?"

"Both." He took deep breaths. The pain was starting to get him as was the loss of blood.

"You must've reopened them. Will you allow me to check it?"

Charlie looked into hers and she waited patiently for a response. He gave her nod. She gave him a slight smile before she told him to sit tight while she grabbed her supplies. She quickly obtained them and rushed back to a squirming Charlie with sweat dripping down his face and body. She slowly unwrapped the bandage and took a look at his injury. Thankfully, the staples and stitched didn't bust. He just had reopened it slightly. She quickly grabbed some antibacterial swabs. She looked over at Charlie.

"This is going to hurt," she warned. "But I need to clean out the wound so it won't get infected."

He nodded then pressed his head back against his bed post. "Go ahead."

Giving him a wary look, she touched the antibacterial swabs against the wound. His teeth clenched and his face was distorted in obvious pain. She quickly finished up scrubbing the wound. He put the bloody swab aside. She then put ointment on his wound then began to bandage up his wound again. He bit his lip, waiting for it to be all over.

"You'll need to have freshly bandaged up again. If you're still bleeding pretty badly after that, I will definitely inform Madam Pomfrey," she told him, helping him to his feet. Her eyes trailed down his body looking at the tattoos and scars. There was a script tattoo the side of his ribs in a different language. Burn marks on his arms. "You need to take it easy today, okay? Here, lean on me. I'm going to walk you back to your bed."

Together, they managed to make it to his bed. She had him lean against the bed post as she readied the bed for him. She fluffed up some pillows so he could rest his back against it. She then grabbed some pillows and placed them where she believed his knee would rest. When she got him on the bed, she helped him to a comfortable position with his injured knee resting on the pillows. She went back to her room and grabbed a soft blanket she had brought with her. She came back and promptly covered Charlie's lower half with it. It settled right below his pectorals. Her eyes landed on the now calm Chinese Fireball dragon settling in a rested pose.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, giving her a slight smile. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Probably bled to death on the floor."

Charlie frowned. He eyed her strangely before she broke out into smile then winked at him. She was sitting next to him idly stroking his wrist. She was unaware of it until he looked down at his wrist. She caught him and looked down as well. She quickly ripped her hand away in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said. She jumped up from the bed. "I'm certain if you started yelling Madam Pomfrey's name, she would've heard you. So never fear, you wouldn't have bled too death... too much." He smirked in response to that. "Okay, well, I'll see you later. I'll stop by Madam Pomfrey's office and tell her about your mishap-"

"What is this, Miss Granger?" he teased. "Are you leaving a patient to fend for themselves?"

"Hardly! Madam Pomfrey will come and check on you. I actually have errands to run."

He gave her a puppy dog look and Hermione just chuckled at his antics. She patted his arm and noticed the dragon move closer to the side her hand was. She looked down at his chest. What was the dragon doing? Hypnotized, her fingers brushed his chest and she watched the dragon inch towards her then curl up next to her fingers.

"Well, that's different," Charlie muttered, staring down at his chest.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you later. Do you need anything at Hogsmeade?" she asked, taking her hand away from his chest. She watched the dragon start to get agitated by her departure. "Candy? Tea? Coffee? Books?"

"I would like you to stay and keep me company, if that's alright?"

Hermione stopped short, hearing the softness in his voice. She turned to look at the rough and tough dragontamer. His tattooed dragon blowing fire all over the place again and racing about his pectoral. Wide-eyed, she stared at the tattoo and then him. She watched him fiddle with the edge of the blanket. She took a deep breath then walked over and sat down next to him.

"You so owe me for this."

He looked up with a smile on his face. "Tell you what, when my knee isn't gushing blood, we'll go to Hogsmeade and I'll treat you to lunch."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she told him. She watched the dragon settle down calmly on his pectoral. "I'll be right back. I'm going to alert Madam Pomfrey what's going on and then I'm going to grab us some food from the kitchen."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Charlie was grateful that Hermione stuck around and 'nursed' him back to health. They got in various conversations about the world, history, life, and of course, dragons. He especially loved when she talked dragons with him. It was very rare for a woman, who was not in the line of work as a dragontamer, to know that much about dragons. He would never admit it, but he learned a few things that he hadn't known about dragons from her. As obnoxious as it was, it was definitely a turn-on for him to hear a woman talk passionately about the same interests as him.

Yes, yes! He mainly thought of dragons and his work, but he was completely lacking in intelligence. He had to be intelligent, clever, and stupidly brave to work with dragons. Dragons were the most temperamental creatures. However, once one earned a dragon's trust, they had it until it broken. He already missed the dragons he was caring for back at the reserve.

"You miss it, don't you?"

His eyes looked to Hermione. There was a sad smile on her face. "Yes, a bit."

"I wouldn't know what to do in your place," she said honestly. She smirked, looking at Charlie. "Nevermind, I know what I would've done. I would've stuck around anyway and interjected myself into their endeavors."

"Are you certain you're not a dragontamer at heart, Hermione?" Charlie asked. He chuckled, shaking his head. "I actually did do that, but I got badly hurt. I couldn't run away in time and I got knocked back. I was already injured at the time."

"Ah, I see. So they banned you until you were fully healed to head back to work."

"Got it in one."

Hermione nodded, getting up off the bed. Charlie watched her as she cleared up the plates and tidied up the room. She had already changed the his bandage and the wound was thankfully clotting. It only oozed a little bit of blood. He watched as she worked meticulously and with care. He knew she was in the right profession.

He was getting tired and she saw that. Not wanting to be left alone quite yet, he begged her to stay a little while longer. Hermione relented, only one the condition that he settled in for the night. She helped him get into bed comfortably. She had disappeared into her room for a moment and brought back a book. It was ancient myths about dragons and dragontamers. She once again sat down next to him on the bed and opened the book.

It didn't occur to him to ask her why she had so many books on dragons. If she never intended to work with dragons, why did she know so much? However, sleep was weighing heavily on Charlie. He heard her sweet voice until his eyes slid shut and her voice faded away until he had passed out. When he had awoke the next morning, he glanced sideways to see that Hermione had fallen asleep with her body pressed up against the headboard. Her body was slightly curled unto his. Her book laid open on his chest. He realized she must have fallen asleep when reading. One of hands was touching his chest. His eyes focused on his dragon snuggled up right next to her hand.

"Not a dragontamer, huh?" he muttered, with smirk.

She murmured something softly in her sleep. Her fingers began to move against the skin of his chest. She began to shake her head slightly. Her fingernails began to dig into his skin. He frowned, wondering what in the world she was dreaming of. His eyes focused on her face and noticed the tension on her face. A canvas of emotions danced across her face - layers of sadness and pain.

"No, please, please stop" she whispered, breathlessly.

His eyes widened at her pleading. There was a thread of fear tied in the soft plea. She began squirm restlessly, twisting as if she was trying to free herself. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Startled, Charlie watched when Hermione began to twist frantically.

"I don't want this!" she gasped. "I-I don't want this! Please, Viktor!"

Charlie's eyes narrowed, realizing what this could possibly be a nightmare - or a shade of real life nightmare. His eyes never left Hermione's face is it contorted in pain and fear. She began to wrestle with an unknown force. Her body began to thrash as if she was fighting for her life. He reached out to her and she began to struggle more. Her entire body was shaking. He growled low in his throat. He knew exactly what Viktor had done or at least had an idea.

He was startled when Hermione abruptly twisted to the side hard and fell off the bed. He heard the thud then a groan. He waited until Hermione slowly picked herself off the floor. Her bushy hair popped up into view. Her eyes met his and he saw the fear within them. He wanted to hunt down Viktor and show him exactly what he thought of him at this moment. He watched as her eyes softened when she realized it was only him.

"Good morning, Hermione."

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "Sleep well?"

"Never better," Charlie muttered.

"How does your knee feel?" she asked, moving back unto the bed. She gently peeled back the blanket for his body. She inspected the bandage and smiled. "It's actually dry. That's a good sign."

"Does that mean I get up and walk around today?"

"Oh, no, it just means you stopped bleeding. You need to be in bed for a week until the wound properly clots and heals." She began to unwrap the bandage to put on a fresh new one. She inspected the wound and was glad that it seemed to be clotting well.

"But-"

"Do not push, Charlie Weasley. I will tie you down to this bed, do you hear me?" Hermione grabbed her wand from the nightstand and pointed her wand at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "Kinky, I like it, but I have a feeling it's not quite the same idea I had in mind."

She opened her mouth to retort. Instead, she blushed, realizing what he had said. He smirked at her reaction, but it was fleeting. He put up his hands in surrender when she jabbed the tip of the wand at him. He waited for her to do something or say something, but she remained silent. Her glare was the only thing keeping him from relaxing. This was the Hermione he knew. She could stop a man with a furious glare. He had seen her do it Ron, the twins, and even Bill. So this what it was like to be on the receiving end?

Casually, he just crossed his arms. "Are you going to back up that dark look with some action or are you going to just keep staring?"

"Ooh, you asked for it."

Before he could stop her, she had swished her wand and he wanted light stream out of it. Wide-eyed, he watched his arms shoot backwards and paste up against the wall. His entire body suddenly felt like led. He couldn't move his limbs. All he could do was stare at Miss Hermione Granger who had the audacity to magick him to the bed. He didn't know to say and definitely didn't know what to say when Hermione moved her body over his. Her knees sank down on either side of his hips and her hands rest on either side of his head. Her body hovered above his. Although, she was still wearing that long dress... sinful thoughts began to circulate in his head.

She just smirked at him, shaking her head. "Well, what do we have here? I think somebody's ego has been handed back to him."

"Gladly," he said. His own voice dripping with smugness. "Still kinky, but I still don't think we're on the same page here."

"You are-"

"Irresistible."

"No," she choked out, shaking her head.

"I think you want me," he teased. "I bet you're thinking in that little head of yours all the naughty things you can do to me right now, right here."

What he hadn't expected was lust to darken those wise eyes of hers. Now that was interesting. However, it was gone in a flash and was replaced with slight fear and shame. She blushed, quickly leaping up off of him. He watched her fumble with her wand to undo the invisible binds. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of demeanor. When he caught her stealing a look at him, he opened her mouth to question her.

"But yes," she cut in, straightening her back. "You will need to stay in bed for at least a week then you can start walking around. You'll be walking with a cane for a couple months. Your knee should be well enough to stand on without the assistance of the cane when the school year starts."

"Bollocks," he muttered, but he took in what she was saying. "Fine, Miss Rain On My Parade. I give, I give! We'll do this your way."

* * *

**Thanks for the kind words and encouragement! I appreciate the reviews and follows. :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Four**

Charlie was good on his word. He did stay in bed until she deemed him ready to move about _with_ a cane. Hermione chuckled at the memory when he begrudgingly took the wooden cane. He gave her a look, but he followed her directions. He also did take her to Hogsmeade, where they had a... interesting day together.

Yes, an interesting day where all Hermione could only think about how much she wanted jump him. That kiss he gave her rocked her world and that rational part of her needed to kick back up to save her from this madness.

_Hermione placed the books on the counter. The girl behind the counter rang up the books without so much as looking at her. She completed the transaction without even being acknowledged. However, when Charlie hobbled up behind with a book about dragons, the girl seemed to light up._

"_I think I'll get this," he said. "It looks pretty interesting. I'll let you borrow it after I'm done."_

_Hermione smiled. "Oh, let me see the title... Wow, how did I not see this? I was actually trying to find a copy of it before, but I never found one."_

"_Well, what do you know? I'll get to read a book before you."_

_She chuckled, elbowing him in the ribs. He winked at her before he faced the girl behind the counter. He handed her the book. Hermione watched the girl bat her eyelashes at him and blush when he gave her a lopsided smile. Now she knew where Ron got that smile from. However, coming from Charlie, it looked sensual like he was undressing her with his eyes... the type of "I'll-pin-you-against-the-wall-and-I'll-make-you-s cream-in-a-steamy-hot-sweaty-come-apart-in-my-arms " look. It elicited sinful promises._

_Hermione watched the girl squirm a bit when she looked into his eyes and gave him his bag. She bit her lip when their fingers touched. Charlie turned to Hermione acting like he hadn't just turned the poor girl into mush. She arched her eyebrows as they made their way out of the store._

"_You know that girl is going to be hot and bothered all day, right?" she whispered when they made outside._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_The smirk on his face told Hermione that he knew exactly what he had done. "Oh sweet Merlin, you did that on purpose."_

"_She shouldn't have ignored you," he said, with a shrug of his shoulder. "Besides, she absolutely notices you now by the way with the death glare she is sending you."_

_Hermione frowned at his response. She looked over shoulder into the shop. The girl was staring at her with a dark glare. She turned to Charlie with a startled look on her face. Why was she looking her like that? She scooted closer to Charlie and her dark eyes gazed up into his bright blue ones._

"_Why is she giving me a death glare?"_

_Charlie chuckled, bowed his head down to whisper in her ear. "I think it has to do with the fact she thinks you're my girlfriend."_

"_But-But I'm not!" she gasped. She felt her cheeks get hot._

"_Well, Sweetness, she doesn't know that. What she is thinking about right now is me shagging her probably up on the counter," he said. Hermione's overreactive imagination began to fantasize about him doing just that – which only made her blush more. "But now she realizes that while she's dreaming it, you're actually shagging me."_

_She shook out of her wicked thoughts that suddenly burst in her mind of Charlie shagging her up on the counter."But she cannot honestly think you'd ever want to shag me. I don't think she even believes I'm your girlfriend."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Well, look at me!" She gestured to herself. "I so don't look like the type of girl you'd date."_

_He gave her this look of disbelief. "Are you seriously telling me you're not..." he trailed off. He sighed, shaking his head. "You know what? Fine, I guess we will just have to convince her."_

_Before she could register what he was saying, he cupped her face and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Hermione gasped, which he only took advantage of and swept his tongue inside her mouth. She stiffened in shock. Charlie Weasley was kissing her? What in the world just happened? Then the rational part of her began to shut down and she melted into his kiss. Merlin, he was an excellent kisser._

_When he pulled away, she had to catch her breath. He pulled her close so he was right nearby her ear. "Oh, I think she is convinced now."_

"_Is she?"_

_Charlie chuckled. "Maybe, now... she'll learn how to treat people better."_

She bit her lip. She didn't know it could feel like that. She didn't know her body could burn as it still did for him. She tried to stamp down these new sensations that seemed to overwhelm her mind and logic. Where was her logic? Out the window? Somewhere over the rainbow – maybe? She groaned, shaking her head as she tried to rid the wicked thoughts in her mind.

She never understood what it meant to be sexually frustrated. She never had _that_ with Ron. She never really desired to... she blushed at the thought as it took another dip down the wicked, sinful, and turbulent path. She switched sides as she turned in her bed. Her heartbeat sped up when she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. She watched the door close and she was blanketed in darkness. Sweet Merlin, that man was going to be the end of her.

* * *

After taking a shower... an ice cold one... Charlie could only have himself to blame for this. He shouldn't have kissed her. Not only that, she was already trying to get through a tough breakup, but she was his little brother's ex-fiancee. Oh, yes, not to mention, he was only here for a year. And Hermione Granger screamed relationships and commitment. He was not a relationships and commitment type. It was only supposed to be a joke of sorts – to teach the bloody girl behind the counter a lesson in manners. Then he kissed her and everything spiraled out of control. He was so royally screwed. Nope, not even in a good way.

He thought cold showers were supposed to work. Well, it did for the duration of the shower, but not now, when he was in bed thinking of – damn it! No! Stop it, right there! He growled, tossing and turning in bed. It was bloody kiss! It wasn't like they shagged. A harmless kiss... that happened to snowball into dangerous thoughts.

He had dealt with situations like this before where the chemistry was intense and heated. Of course, he usually dealt with them by shagging the girl out of his system. He _clearly_ couldn't do _that_. He sighed, wondering how it would be like to just drive her bloody insane. How she would be like in throes of passion? He groaned when he looked down his body and realized he had grown 'excited' again. Bloody hell, how was he going to function around her when all he wanted to do was shag her senseless?

Tomorrow, they were going to the Burrow for a summer bonfire. Somehow he had managed to convince Hermione to go. He was under the impression that Ron wouldn't be there so it would be the perfect time for her see everyone again. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and he needed to get some sleep.

Charlie was glad to see his family. Bill was there with Fleur, Ginny and Harry, George, and even Percy and Penelope. His eyes had been following Hermione the entire time whenever she would appear. It was almost like he couldn't resist looking at her. When Bill came over and offered him some firewhiskey, he desperately chugged his cup wanting to rid these bloody desires even if it was a temporary fix. Bill raised an eyebrow at Charlie, but he said nothing as he poured him another cup.

"Are you alright there?" Bill asked, sitting down at the empty seat next to him.

The bushy-haired brunette caught Charlie's eye again and he groaned. "Make this bloody whatever it is just stop."

"What're you..." Bill trailed off when he realized who Charlie was looking at. Charlie noticed the shock on Bill's face and smirked when his older brother eyed him. "You best tread carefully there, Charlie. Even though Ron is acting like the breakup meant nothing, he's taking it pretty bad. Let's not forget how many people will flay you alive if you hurt her."

"Don't you think I know that, Bill. I didn't come back to England to shag my brother's ex-fiancee. I came to England so my knee can heal properly so I can bloody get back to Romania."

"Well," he said, smirking. "We always knew Hermione needed someone that challenged her. She always seemed to keep up with us when we talked about things our wee little Ron couldn't keep up with. Maybe, this is a good thing."

"Bill, I'm not the commitment type. I don't do the 'let's settle down and pop out some kids'."

"To be honest, she really doesn't seem the type to just want to settle down and pop out some kids either, Charlie," Bill told him honestly, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Wasn't that the reason why they broke up anyway? Ron wanted a big family and kids and she didn't?"

"Even so, she's still Ron's ex-fiancee. She's off limits." Charlie downed the firewhiskey in one gulp. He frowned when he saw a familiar redhead walk through back door into the garden. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead and the date he had on his arm. "Bollocks, what the bloody hell is he doing here?"

Charlie watched Ron and his curvy date walk over to their surprised mother and father were. Ron's eyes scanned the area until they landed on Hermione. A wicked smile crossed Ron's face as he pulled his date closer. Charlie looked over at Hermione and could see the hurt in her brown eyes. Bollocks, he thought to himself, shaking his head. This was all his fault. He had convinced Hermione to come under the impression _he_ wouldn't be showing up. Now, Ron was here with one intent apparently.

He glanced at Bill who had a look of disbelief on his face. When Bill looked at him, they both exchanged a look. He cursed when Ron started to bring his date over to where Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were standing. This wasn't going to end well. He jumped out of his seat and quickly walked over to where the small group were conversing. From the way Hermione withdrew from the group, he knew she was looking for an escape or something to keep her afloat. When he got there, he quickly placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey, do you mind if I steal Hermione away? I need some help with carrying some pies out from the kitchen."

A look of relief crossed Hermione, Harry, and Ginny's face. Ron looked annoyed and his scowl darkened as he eyed Charlie's arm around her shoulder. Ron's date eyed him with lust shining in her eyes. He smirked. Although he was never really one to play in to sibling rivalry, he couldn't help but gloat - just a little bit. He had an arm around his little brother's ex-fiancee and his newest whatever she was checking him out.

"Sure, I can help," Hermione spoke up quickly.

"Charlie, where's your manners?" Ron asked abruptly when Charlie started to steer her away. Charlie frowned, coming to a stop. "You haven't even introduced yourself to my date."

_Mm, your date who's undressing me with her eyes,_ Charlie mused as he eyed the girl. He gave her a lopsided smile, noticing the hitch in her breath. Oh, it would be too easy to be such an asshole, but he decided against the rakish idea that popped in his head. He held out his hand to her and watched as she shook it. He didn't miss the shiver that rushed through her body.

"I apologize for my ill manners, if I have offended you, it was not my intention," he said, letting his eyes rake up and down her body. He watched her squirm underneath his stare. "I'm Charlie, Ron's older brother. Pleasure to meet you."

Ron's date smiled. "I'm Larissa, Ron's date. Pleasure's all mine."

"Pies, Charlie. Remember? You wanted us to get pies," Hermione hissed, elbowing Charlie in the side. Charlie looked down at the bristling woman. "Or did you happen to forget?"

"No, Sweetness, I didn't forget," Charlie said sarcastically, noticing Ron tense at the endearment he used for Hermione.

When he led Hermione away, Charlie couldn't help but be amused over the entire situation. Ron was trying to get back at Hermione by flaunting his date. Ron's date made it so obvious that she'd jump in bed with him if Charlie so much as suggested it. Not only that, Hermione seemed awfully agitated over the fact he was flirting with Ron's date.


	6. Chapter Five

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Five**

_Why am I so angry?_ Hermione asked herself when she walked back into the Burrow. Charlie was being Charlie. From what she's been discovering about him is that he had the sexual magnetism that had women seem to flock to him like a moth to a bloody flame. Underneath that joking and playful nature, there was this intensity about him that both scared and excited her.

Maybe, it was because he was flirting with Ron's date. The fact that Ron's date was blond bombshell with voluptuous body and voluminous hair. Perhaps, it was because she clearly wanted to rip Charlie's clothes off and have her way with him right outside in the garden caused her body to boil. Her heart dropped as an underlying issue surface. It could have to do with the fact that both wizards found the woman desirable.

Her eyes widened. Was she jealous of the woman? She bit her lip when she flopped down at the table. She wasn't even listening to Charlie as he apologized for bringing her to the Burrow and about how he didn't know Ron was going to show up. She watched Charlie found a bottle of firewhiskey in the cupboards. He poured two cups. He set one in front of her and he down his.

"Say something? Do something? Hit me, yell at me, just do something! Please?"

Hermione looked up at Charlie then. Those sapphire blue eyes peered down at her – pleading. She smirked then she grabbed her cup and downed it like he had. His eyes widened in surprise. Before he could launch into another apology of sorts, she got to her feet and grabbed the collar of his shirt to fist her hands into the material. She smashed her lips against his and he stiffened against her in obvious shock.

When he began to melt against her, she gasped when he pushed her roughly back against the table. The cup toppled over. Hermione watched it for a moment as it rolled to the edge. She didn't see it roll off, but she heard it shatter. But she didn't think too much of it. Charlie had grabbed a fistful of her hair as he captured her mouth in a battle of dominance. Their tongues dueled and she was losing. She knew she was losing, but losing never felt so bloody good.

Not to be outdone though, she shoved him back slightly. Charlie froze for a moment until she grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. The buttons popped everywhere. He smirked when her hands quickly felt the heat of his skin. She bit her lip as her hands explored the skin beneath her fingertips. He cupped her face in his hands and drew into another battle. He backed her up until she felt herself bump into the table.

She gasped when he picked her up slightly and shoved her unto her back on the table. He was wedged up right against the v of her thighs and she could _feel_ him against her _there_. She groaned when he ground his hips against her. He leaned over her capturing both of her wrists and pressing them against the table. She arched against him when his lips skimmed down her cheek and found her earlobe.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," she murmured, when he nibbled a path down her throat to her shoulder.

He brought his mouth back to hers and she lifted her legs to wrap them securely around his waist. He groaned against her mouth as one of his hand released her wrist. She felt his hand brush possessively down her body until his hand came to her hip. His hand gripped her hip when he pushed himself further into the v of her thighs. She moaned into his mouth as he held her tight when he did it again. His hardness pushing against her center and setting her entire body on fire.

Then the back door of the Burrow opened and there was a surprised "Oh, shit!" that brought them heavily down to earth. Both she and Charlie froze then quickly detangled from each other to find a shocked Bill standing there with an equally surprised Fleur looking around him.

"We-We didn't," Bill stammered, looking at Charlie then Hermione. "We were just coming to get you, because Mum was a bit worried about you two. She wanted to know if you two left."

Fleur smirked, touching her husband arm. "See, mon cheri, I knew we would just be interrupting."

Hermione blushed when Fleur gave them a wink and tugged Bill back out into the garden. Bill followed his wife. His face still a picture of shock until he turned around and shut the door behind him. Hermione glanced over Charlie who was looking down at the floor. She watched him fiddle with his shirt and touched the buttons that managed to say sewn unto the shirt. Then he sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to let it get that far."

He looked down at his hands and Hermione felt a sharp stab of pain in her heart. He looked ashamed. Of what they did? Of her? Of desiring her? She swallowed back the lump in her throat. She refused to cry in front from him.

"This was a very bad, bad idea." When he nodded in agreement, she wanted hit him, but she kept her hands to herself. "Let's just forget this happened, yea?"

He smiled, looking at her. "Just a mistake."

"Of course."

"Thank Merlin, I didn't want this get awkward between us," he said. She gave him a weak smile. "I'm just going to grab a shirt upstairs. I think I have one leftover."

"I think I'll just go freshen up."

He nodded and gave her shoulder a little squeeze before he headed upstairs to his old room. Hermione watched him go. She numbly got to her feet and followed Charlie upstairs, but she quickly went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Ron's words began to resurface and echo in her mind.

_Then you know what he did after, Hermione, after your little chitchat about dragons? He hooked up with a smoking hot bird with big boobs, skinny waist, and a nice ass – a bird that you'll never live up to..._

Tears began to form in her eyes as the cruel words planted seeds of pain in her already shattering heart. She shakily turned on the taps and let the water run. She worried her bottom lip and glared at her reflection.

_You were never good enough. You never will be on his level or mine.._

She cupped her hands and let the water fill up. She splashed water on her face. She took a deep breath and turned off the taps. She walked to the bathroom door then swung it open. She reeled back when Ron appeared in front of her. She scowled, glaring at him.

"What do you want, Ron?" she snapped. "Haven't you already done enough?"

"Aw, there's no need to be so upset, Hermione." He crossed his arms and regarded her closely. "You've been crying. Your eyes are puffy," he observed. He smirked. "Are you jealous? I wouldn't be surprised. My date is quite the woman. Charlie seemed to think so."

Hermione sucked in a breath. "Leave me alone."

When she tried to move pass him, he blocked her way. Hermione huffed, backing up a few steps. She gave him her best glare. He only chuckled at her expense.

"In fact, I think she's actually his type," he told her.

"Ron, don't you have anything better to do than torment me?"

She tried once again to leave, but this time, Ron grabbed her and crushed his mouth to hers. She struggled against him, but he had a good grip on her. When he pulled away, she slapped him hard across the face. His eyes darkened. He shook his head at her. He stepped up to her and looked down into her eyes.

"I know he rejected you," he said. Her gaze dropped. He roughly lifted her chin up. "I _know_ you're hurting. We can work out a little arrangement."

"Ron, shut up."

"You can pretend I'm him," he whispered in her ear. Hermione flushed at that. "You can have your way with me and think of him the entire bloody time. I don't care. We can get the release we both crave."

Hermione bit her lip. "What your date not doing it for you?"

"Oh, she's doing a fine job," he said, with a smirk. "But I feel bad for you. You'll probably never get what you need. What bloke would tell you that you could think of another guy while shagging them? You can think of shagging Charlie the entire time."

"Ron, this-this is stupid."

Even to her ears, her protest seemed weak. Ron put his hands in her hair as he cupped her head. Hermione looked up into Ron's blue eyes. Eyes that weren't as bright as Charlie's. but they would have to do, right? She sucked in a breath when she began to break under pressure.

"Do we have a deal?" Ron asked. He waited expectantly.

When Hermione nodded, he pushed her back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Charlie was fuming when he went back outside. He had come out of his room with a fresh new shirt on. He stopped short when he noticed Ron blocking the bathroom door. He knew Hermione was the one he was talking to in hushed tones. He heard her soft muffled replies.

"Do we have a deal?" Ron had asked.

Charlie didn't even hear Hermione answer. All he knew is that Ron walked into the bathroom. He heard the door latch shut and he wanted rip somebody apart. He wanted kick down the bloody door, drag Hermione out, and shake some sense in her. His hands clenched into fist when he walked pass the door and heard moans.

When he sat down in a seat at one of the table, he hadn't even realized who he was sitting with. When he glanced to the side of him, he noticed Ron's date staring at him. He smirked as he tilted his to indicate behind the shed. She responded with a smile when she got up and walked behind the shed. After a few moments, he followed her.

* * *

Charlie couldn't stay mad at Hermione for long. He was disappointed with her, but he didn't control her. He couldn't tell her what to do. He had not right to tell her how to live her life. She was an adult – yes, she was still young... twenty-five-years-old. She was still trying to figure out what she wanted in life and he had already knew wasn't the 'settling down' type. It still... What? Hurt? He didn't want to think about the complicated thoughts and feelings circulating inside of him.

The lady in question knocked on the door of his bathroom. "Charlie?"

"Come in," he told her.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this book," she said enthusiastically. Her eyes glowed. He reminded himself to breathe in and out. "I loved it."

"I thought you would."

"It's so fascinating," she said. She walked over to his desk and placed the book down. She looked around his room before she returned to him. "Are you ready for tomorrow? Your first day as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures on the job."

He glanced about the room before he leaned forward a bit. "Promise to keep a secret?" She nodded. "I'm a little scared."

"You'll be fine. You're a dragontamer! This should be easy for you."

"True," he chuckled, winking at her. "Well, I best be getting to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

She smiled brightly at him. He returned it. His smiled faltered a bit when his eyes came across a healing bite mark on her neck. His fingers curled into a fist. He forced himself to keep calm as his eyes returned to hers. She gave him a little wave and headed back through the bathroom. He took a deep breath, willing his body to relax. He may not be able to give her what she needed, but he was certain that neither could Ron.

Charlie vowed he would always be there for her. He would look after her. He would be there for her when she fell apart. He would be there when Ron couldn't be there – whatever Ron provided her. He wouldn't let his own feelings for her cloud his judgment and from doing what was right. It would be selfish to want her for only himself – not when he knew that he would be returning to Romania. Even if his heart shattered into pieces, he would always be there for her.

As he settled into bed, he fell asleep dreaming about her and how she felt against him.

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by listening to "Look After You" by The Fray. **

**:)**


	7. Chapter Six

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Six**

They were over. Their public relationship ceased to exist. They didn't belong to one another, but they had a little arrangement. Hermione didn't know what possessed her to go along with Ron's proposal. Maybe, it was that she needed some comfort and he was an escape from real life. She never thought she'd turn to Ron for that, but it worked for them she supposed. She bit her lip as she thought about how her life had come to this point.

She had broken up with Ron to find _something_, but she didn't know what it was. She wanted to be brave and face the world to find that something that she was searching for. She didn't know if it was a person, an object, a feeling, or an action. She wanted to feel alive – not so bloody empty. She wanted to catch fire and burn, bleed to make certain she was alive... but all she felt was hollowness. That void in her heart and life still reminded her that no amount of sex, no amount of pretending, and no amount of drags of a cigarettes that she was taking would help her feel alive.

She turned from the window that she was staring out of. She didn't know how long she had been staring out there. She had watched Charlie move through the stores and the street with a pretty brunette on his arm. She didn't recognize her at all, but she supposed it didn't matter. _I'm certain he wouldn't reject her_, she thought to herself savagely. She had taken another drag of her cigarette before she stamped it out in the ashtray.

Ron had awoke sluggishly getting his clothes on. It had been another wild night – a temporary high until it wore off. Now, she was back to feeling dirty and disgusted with herself. He gave her lopsided smirk and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"I should've suggested this awhile ago," he muttered, grabbing her jaw a little roughly. He smooshed his lips against hers. "Charlie was a stupid sod for rejecting you. He's quite the turn-on for you, hm? Maybe, if I suggested this little arrangement before, it would've saved our relationship."

Hermione smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't pretend you actually miss being in a relationship with me, Ron."

"Well, if the sex was like _this_, I would've been more accommodating."

She wanted to hit him – just wipe off that sardonic and lewd grin off of Ron's face. Instead, she turned back to the window and looked outside for trace of red hair in the crowd. She waited for the footsteps to sound, the door opening and shutting, and the silence before she squeezed her eyes shut. She let the tears escape and roll down her cheeks. She hated how Ron could make her feel so broken and destroyed.

Shakily, she grabbed the pack of muggle cigarettes and lit yet another one. She took a quick drag and let it wash over her. _Keep calm_, she told herself, falling into hysterics would do nothing. She didn't want to have to pick up the pieces up again. Not, not this time. She needed to keep in control. She marched to the bathroom and turned on the shower. When the water was running, she could pretend she wasn't crying.

* * *

Charlie froze when he saw his little brother walk out of Three Broomsticks with that smug look on his face. He growled, wanting nothing more to punch him. He knew what had happened. He had tried to so many times to forget what he knew. He wanted to forget it all, but she kept shoving her way to the front of his mind. He shook his head as Ron began to walk towards them. He felt a hand on his arm and he glanced sideways.

"Charlie, mate, are you alright?"

He sighed, turning to his old school friend Saraya. She knew how to read him pretty well so lying to her was probably not the best path to take. He hated how transparent he could be especially when it came to the brunette beside him.

"No, I'm not," he said finally, raking a hand through his hair.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's a long, long story," he told her, just as Ron stopped in front of them. "Oh, Ron, I didn't know you'd be in Hogsmeade."

Ron raised his eyebrow at him almost goading him. He just smirked then shrugged his shoulders. Oh, yes, Charlie wanted nothing more to teach his kid brother some manners. Ever since the breakup, Ron had turned into quite a prat.

"Yes, was here for the night," Ron supplied. His eyes burned into his.

Of course, he was there for the night. Hermione had disappeared early evening. She had eaten supper in the Great Hall and that was the last time he saw her last night. He knew where she had gone off to, but he had hoped he was wrong. He stayed up into the late hours of the night waiting for her to prove him wrong, but he knew she was with Ron. Just seeing Ron now confirmed it and it only made his blood boil more.

Charlie forced a smile on his face. "Well, it was good to see you, Ron."

"You too."

With that, Ron walked away, moving past him. Charlie finally exhaled. Before, he would enjoy an impromptu meeting with any of his family member. Ever since that night at the Burrow, his run-ins with his youngest brother were always strained and intense. He knew Ron was shoving it in his face that he had got to Hermione. Whatever this so-called agreement they had going, he didn't like it one bit.

"Charlie, you look like you want to murder someone," Saraya told him. Charlie shook out his fury and back to reality when he realized where he was and who he was with. "C'mon, how about we go to Three Broomsticks grab some butterbeers and talk this over?"

He looked up at the inn knowing Hermione was somewhere in there. He hadn't seen her come out with Ron, but he had that feeling she was still there. He worried his bottom lip, wondering if it was wise to open up about something like this. He had been keeping all these complicated emotions in. Maybe, he wanted to be forced to talk... to vent. Then he was nodding his head in agreement and Saraya hooked her arm in his while she led them across the street to Three Broomsticks.

While he talked to Saraya about his troubles of late, his eyes scanned the establishment watching for any sign of the bushy-haired brunette. He told her everything from kissing her the first time all the way to this exact moment now. All the while, his eyes searched desperately for any sign of Hermione.

"Oh, Charlie," Saraya sang out, causing him to pause in his scan. His eyes returned to his friend who had a knowing look in her eyes and wore a matching smile on her lips. "I never thought I'd see the day to see you so unraveled by a woman. It's kind of humbling to see you like this."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at that. "What're you-"

"Charlie, you love her."

He chuckled, shaking his head in denial. He took a swig of his butterbeer.

"Oh, really? You don't think so?" she pressed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, let me put this in perspective for you, darling. If you really thought of her as just your little brother's ex-fiancee and best friend, you wouldn't have ended up almost shagging her in the kitchen on top of the table. This girl got under your skin. She did the impossible. And why else would you be so bent out of shape about Hermione sleeping with your little brother? You want to know why-"

"No, I don't," he cut in abruptly.

He took another swig of his butterbeer. He didn't want the realization to come full circle. He didn't want it to be true, but when he finally saw Hermione come down the steps to enter into the tavern, his breath hitched at the sight of her. Saraya followed his gaze and smirked at what she saw.

"Sweetheart, you're so transparent," Saraya said, shaking her head in awed disbelief. "You're only this angry, because you want it to be you not Ron. You want to be what she needs."

"Bloody hell, Saraya," he hissed, slamming down his butterbeer on accident.

He watched Hermione look towards them. Her eyes took in the image of him and Saraya. Her face fell for a moment and the look in her eyes caused his heart to constrict. She quickly gave him a nervous smile and a little wave before she proceeded to rush out of Three Broomsticks. He groaned, hanging his head down into his hands. He wanted nothing more to run after her. He felt Saraya pat his shoulder sympathetically.

"Just so y'know, she loves you too."

Charlie rose his head to glare at Saraya. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking, Charlie," she said softly. "I saw the way she was looking at you. It was the same way you were looking at her. It's easy for an outsider to see this. To be honest, I think she's loved you a lot longer than you have."

He frowned at that. Then he remembered that half of her library collection was about dragons. He sighed, knowing that Saraya was right. He most likely had always known, but he just never addressed it. He wanted to believe that she had. It was just easier to pretend he didn't know the truth. He looked at Saraya.

"So, what're you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do. I'll be going back to Romania at the end of the school year. I couldn't do that to her... just start something without the promise of anything. She deserves more than that. She deserves a man that be everything she needs. I don't think I can be what she needs."

He glared down at his butterbeer. He probably should've ordered himself firewhiskey. He wanted to numb the pain and made his feelings fade just for a little while - only for a little while. Then he'd walk back into Hogwarts and then the ache would begin to throb again. He wanted her so badly, but he knew that he couldn't offer her what she deserved. He couldn't promise her the typical house and kids concept. His life was in Romania. He had always known this. This was just a temporary _thing_.

"I think she just wants and needs you," Saraya told him. Charlie frowned, turning his attention to his friend. "That's the funny thing about life, Charlie. Sometimes, you need to take the risk to see where this takes you. Maybe, you two will fall apart when you leave for Romania. Maybe, you won't. You'll never know if you don't try, right?"

Hope began to fan back to life, burning deeply and intensely. A fierce determination began to take root deep within him. He felt it in his soul. For once, he didn't feel the icy chill of a dream he could never obtain. His eyes held his friend's as he realized what he needed to do.

"You need to fight for her, Charlie. Show her that there's more to life than what she's living."

* * *

Hermione sighed, looking at the clock. Charlie had yet to come home from Hogsmeade. It had been in the afternoon when she spotted him at Three Broomsticks with that pretty brunette. Maybe, they got a room at the inn like she and Ron had. She bit her as she looked outside. It was pitch black outside. It was a new moon, which meant there was no moonlight to brighten up the night sky. She wondered would it would truly feel like to be possessed and thoroughly ravaged by Charlie.

For one fleeting moment, she had felt the glorious thrill, but she never knew what it actually felt like. She decided it was time to call it a night and _try_ to get some sleep. She was in the midst of putting on toothpaste on her toothbrush when the door to Charlie's living quarters opened. Her heart rejoiced happily. She wouldn't rush over to see him. She'd wait for him to come to her. She couldn't appear desperate. But what if he didn't even acknowledge her?

She shook her head as she turned on the faucet. She dipped her toothbrush underneath the stream of water. She frowned, noticing some movement to right of her nearby his room. She jumped when she realized Charlie was standing right there. He looked a bit roughed up. His hair mussed. She could definitely smell alcohol on him, but nonetheless, he looked handsome.

"Evening, Charlie," she greeted, before she put her toothbrush in her mouth to begin the process cleaning her teeth.

He groaned then muttered something like 'tease'. Hermione's eyes widened when he abruptly began to yank of his clothes. He shook his head as he made his way back into his room. She heard drawers being opened and shoved closed. It then went quiet. She supposed he probably threw himself down to sleep it off. She sighed, realizing she probably would have to make him a hangover potion. She had just finished up with brushing her teeth and quickly splashed her face with water.

"Hermione?"

Once again, she jumped. She turned to face Charlie. He had stripped down and was wearing some low slung pajamas bottoms now. She bit her lip, trying not to think of how _good_ he looked. His muscles and exquisitely fit torso on display for her greedy eyes.

"Charlie, did you have a nice time at Hogsmeade?" she asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Did you?"

She frowned at his gruff remark. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Pardon?"

"Don't play dumb, Hermione," he growled. A shiver ran up her spine at the husky but aggressive tone he used. "How was last night? How was my little brother?"

Her eyes widened. "Charlie-"

"I need to know something," he interrupted, walking into the bathroom. "Did he make you scream out his name? Were you even bloody satisfied?"

Hermione blushed, turning around to face the sink and mirror above it. She shivered when he stopped behind her. Her heart hammered in her chest as he placed both of his hands on either side of her on the sink. Now, she was good and trapped between muscled arms and an impressive chest. Her eyes lifted as she looked into the mirror, seeing their reflection.

"Does he even know how to touch you? Make you burn?"

His eyes were intense. Her breath hitched when he brushed his mouth against her bare shoulder. His arms began to wrap slowly around her body. Her hands reached for the sink before her to support her already crumbling weight. He pushed some of hair aside to press his mouth against her neck. Sweet Merlin, he was trying to kill her, wasn't he? His eyes met hers in the mirror before he sank his teeth into her soft flesh. She gasped at the mix of pain and pleasure. She knew there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow. He then kissed the area he marked. She could already see the bruise forming.

"Hermione," he murmured against her ear. "I don't think you've been properly taken care of before... or shagged how you were supposed to be shagged. Did he actually wait for you to get off?"

She felt her entire body begin to throb. "Ch-Charlie, you're drunk."

"Possibly," he chuckled, before his eyes focused on hers again in the mirror. "But I'm going to show you exactly how a woman like you should be treated." Before she could protest or register what he meant, Charlie had slipped his hand down and into her pajamas pants. She cried out as blinding pleasure shot through her. "Sweetness, I'm going to make you burn for me."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :)**

**WARNING: This chapter does have some adult content in it.**

* * *

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Seven**

Charlie groaned, throwing up his arms to shield his eyes to ward off his evil foe – the harsh brightness of daylight. And no, it didn't bloody well help the overwhelming headache attacking his head! He sighed, knowing he was just delaying the inevitable. He slowly removed his arms and forced his eyes open. He muttered a dark curse while he let his eyes attempt to adjust to the brightness. If he hadn't realized it was an incredibly bad idea to spill his guts yesterday only to swallow down his everything with alcohol, he definitely knew it now. More so, when his stomach twisted unfavorably and he had to stumble out of bed to rush to the bathroom.

As he bent over the toilet emptying his stomach, he was reminded yet again why using alcohol was not a remarkable idea to use as a coping mechanism. His stomach settled gradually and he plopped down on the floor. He shut his eyes and rested the back of his head against the wall. After gaining some control of his body, he decided it was time to clean up his act and get himself together.

He had showered and brushed his teeth when he heard Hermione's front door of her living quarters open then close. He hoped he hadn't been an absolute prat to her last night if he had encountered her at all. With the raging headache he had, he didn't quite remember what happened. Hermione appeared in the doorway leading into the bathroom and stopped short. Her eyes held a bit of wariness in them as she regarded him.

"How are you feeling today?"

He smirked at her question. "Like hell."

"You _were_ pretty out of it last night."

"Ah, so I did encounter you last night," he muttered, shaking his head. "I do apologize for anything I may have done."

A look of surprise crossed her face. "You-You don't remember? Nothing at all?"

"Not at the moment. I'm having trouble remembering anything with this headache."

He watched her face fall. Her eyes dropped to the floor the a moment. She took a deep breath before quickly putting on a fake smile. He frowned, wondering exactly what he had done now. He tried to remember what had happened, but all he came up with were jumbled images that didn't make sense at all. He raked a hand through his hair in frustration. Why the bloody hell couldn't he remember anything?

"Did I do something to upset you?"

She went completely red at that and shook her head quickly. "Of course not. You were just very... um, _expressive_ last night."

"Expressive," he muttered, raising his eyebrows at that. "Expressive how?"

"Just expressive."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," she teased. She toyed with the potion in her hands. "Oh, here," she said, offering him the potion. "I made you a batch of hangover potion. I figured you would need it."

He smiled brightly. "Thanks, Hermione! You're such a lifesaver."

When he accepted the potion and their fingers touched, Charlie inhaled sharply. An vision pierced through the foggy recesses of his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut against the sharpness of pain that came with it._ She bucked against him. Her entire body quivering from her release. His fingers rubbed harder over her sensitive skin. Her hips twisted and ground against him. She let out a strangled moan as she tensed again. He pushed her pajamas pants down roughly over her thighs in desperation. He lined himself up from behind her then embedded himself deep inside of her. _He hissed, shaking his head. Where the bloody hell did that come from?

Charlie blinked rapidly until he focused on the woman in front of him. He frowned, tilting his head to the side. He raised an eyebrow and sucked in a breath. No, no, that couldn't have happened, could it? He looked into her eyes and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Expressive, huh?" he questioned.

Hermione swallowed. "Oh, yes, very expressive."

"I see." He took a deep breath. "Hermione, what exactly happened last night?"

"Oh, you know," she said, with a shrug. "You got into my pants, made me have multiple orgasms, had incredibly mind-blowing sex, and oh yes, put to shame Ron and probably any other man as a capable lover for the future. Way to ruin everything, Charlie!"

He smirked at her antics. "Funny."

"Oh, I thought so." Her eyes sparkled with laughter as she winked at him. "Oh, I forgot! An owl came for you. You were still sleeping. I'll go get the letter."

She headed back into her bedroom, leaving him with the hangover potion. He needed to get back on track as he wandered back into his room. He uncorked the potion as he went and gulped it down. After a few moments, his mind cleared and he dropped the bottle in shock.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

"Ah, so I did encounter you last night," he muttered, shaking his head. "I do apologize for anything I may have done."

A look of surprise crossed Hermione's face. "You-You don't remember? Nothing at all?"

_"Does my little brother make you feel this good?" Charlie purred in her ear, causing her to shiver._

_She gasped when he captured her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. Her eyes rolled back inside her head. The feel of tongue against her skin, his hard and steady thrusts, and his relentless massaging fingers caused her knees to buckle. The mix of their pants and groans spurred them on. His free hand reached out, grasping her hand on the sink, and tugged her slightly bent body upwards effectively pinning her arm to her chest with his arm. Her eyes popped open at the new angle angle and she felt madness twist within her. Waves of deadly sensations overwhelmed her, caught her by surprise as her body thrashed and convulsed against his._

_Oh, Sweet Merlin! Her eyes searched about frantically, trying to find an anchor. She felt as if she were going to drown. These sensations sucking her down in an unbreakable, paralyzing grip. She was sinking like quicksand. The fear, the anxiety, and her sanity slipping caused her to struggle against him. She never felt this. She had never felt this unhinged, undone, and out of control. He kept pushing her to the edge, breaking down all her barriers and walls._

_"Sweetness, don't fight it." His voice washed over her body, she looked up to find__ his eyes in the mirror. His eyes locked unto hers, burning into hers. "Just let it happen. Let go. Just let it go."_

_"Ch-Charlie!" she pleaded. There was pained pleasure laced with fear._

_"I'm right here. I've got you. I won't let you go."_

_Her eyes stayed on his until she crested, breaching her last and final barrier between them. Her eyes squeezed shut against the storm of searing heatwaves of pleasure threatening to swallow her whole. _

Hermione blinked, battling back the memory of last night. She didn't have to wait long for his answer. She already knew it by the way the awkwardness in his body language. She just waited for the first piercing pain of the stab to the heart to occur. When it came, it came with the heartbreaking reality check.

"Not at the moment. I'm having trouble remembering anything with this headache." His response sank into her, like a knife sinking all the way to the hilt.

She tried to keep her emotions in check, but she knew she had faltered. He didn't remember anything? Not anything that happened? She quickly looked down. She needed a moment to get a hold of herself. Later, she would mourn her misfortune. Later, she would crumble pathetically into a heap of tears, but not right now, she wouldn't do that in front of him. She forced a smile on her face as she returned her gaze to his. She watched confusion darken his features as he frowned.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

_Only that in you shagged me senseless in a drunken stupor_, she thought to herself. _And you don't even remember._ She thought about all the things they had done that night. He had carried her to his bed after she had fallen apart in his bloody arms and proceeded to shatter any chance for her to recover. How could she even look at another man now knowing what she knew about Charlie now? It was different when she never knew and it was all a fantasy. But now, she _knew_. She knew what it felt like to be absolutely ruined and destroyed about him.

How he shagged was bloody dangerous and so addicting. He demanded _everything_ and stormed to proverbial castle to get what he wanted. He took, he gave, and he destroyed. He brought out of her a side of her that she didn't know she had or existed. Perhaps, she saw hints of it over her years, but she rationally stuffed it done and naively believed she was not the sort to delve into lusty sexuality. It was just sex, she used to tell herself, after Ron and her first time. Yet she recalled how she sank to her knees before Charlie and did the one thing she vowed she never would do for any man. Degrading, huh? Completely bonkers to attempt? She had told Ron if she wanted to suck on something - it would be something enjoyable like an popsicle. But when Charlie's eyes rolled back in his head, his hands clutched the material of his bed sheets, and he let out that strangled groan... She blushed, shaking her head quickly to dispel those thoughts.

"Of course not," she gasped. "You were just very... um, _expressive_ last night."

"Expressive," he muttered, raising his eyebrows at that. "Expressive how?"

"Just expressive."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," she teased. She looked down, realizing she was still hanging unto the hangover potion she had brewed for him. She knew he'd have a hangover, but she didn't think he would completely _forget_ about it. "Oh, here," she said, offering him the potion. "I made you a batch of hangover potion. I figured you would need it."

She had been preparing for an awkward confrontation and more awkwardness following. She was also waiting for heartbreak too. The man was clearly not thinking straight last night. Both were no-win situations, but she didn't know if it worse being remembered and heartbroken or not remembered and heartbroken.

He smiled brightly, causing Hermione's heart to break even more. "Thanks, Hermione! You're such a lifesaver."

When he accepted the potion and their fingers touched, Charlie inhaled sharply. She watched him squeeze his eyes shut for a moment. The grimace of pain didn't go unnoticed. Before she could react properly, he had come out of it. He frowned, tilting his head to the side as he regarded her. She watched him raised an eyebrow and suck in a breath. The look in his eyes was a bit suspicious as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Expressive, huh?" he questioned.

Hermione swallowed. "Oh, yes, very expressive."

"I see... Hermione, what exactly happened last night?"

Her heart hammered in her chest. Was he remembering now? For a moment, she was elated then she realized the answer to her own question. It would be worse to be remembered and heartbroken. Their friendship would be strained, if it didn't completely fall apart. Even though he would be leaving eventually to go back to Romania, she didn't want to lose him totally. She wanted to be in his life some way, even if it meant keeping a secret. Then again, the truth was so laughable to a man that didn't remember what happened. Technically, she wouldn't be lying, if this ever came back to haunt her.

"Oh, you know," she said, with a shrug. "You got into my pants, made me have multiple orgasms, had incredibly mind-blowing sex, and oh yes, put to shame Ron and probably any other man as a capable lover for the future. Way to ruin everything, Charlie!"

He smirked at her antics. "Funny."

"Oh, I thought so... Oh, I forgot! An owl came for you. You were still sleeping. I'll go get the letter."

She headed out of the bathroom to make her way across her bedroom. She found the letters on the desk when she heard glass shattering and Charlie's curse. She frowned, grabbing the letters before wandering back over to the bathroom. Charlie had his back to her as she walked through the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and looked at the potion bottle.

"You alright there?" she called to him.

She watched him turn to her slowly. His eyes were clear now instead of glazed over. Oh, so he had taken the hangover potion, she realized as she walked up to him and handed him his letter.

"Never better," he rushed out.

"Okay, well, I'll let you go on about your day."

When he nodded slowly with his eyes burning into hers, Hermione frowned at his strange behavior. What had got into him? She turned around and walked back through the bathroom into her bedroom. She decided to look over some of her notes she had taken while observing Madam Pomfrey. She glanced outside her window and realized that snow would be coming soon. It was halfway through the school year. A feeling of dread and anxiety overwhelmed Hermione as she realized Charlie's departure back to Romania was only months away now.

* * *

**I'm a writer of romance, relationships, and anticipation. I'm a little new at writing certain _types_ of scenes. I've only done a few in the past. I've been trying to figure out what to actually include in and how much to include in without OVERKILL. This was actually an experimental. I've read a lot of romance novels and fanfics that have fully explosive drawn-out sex scenes. _This_ right here was me as a writer attempting to find a balance. So, I'm wicked sorry if the heat didn't live up the hype.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Love the reviews! I love everyone's reaction and the encouragement! And I'm really glad you all like the story so far!**

* * *

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Eight**

Usually, Charlie would enjoy the holidays at the Burrow. Having such a big family meant the entire place would be bustling with people. Conversations would be flying about like crazy. It was the Burrow. It felt like his childhood – it felt like home. However, it didn't really feel like a wonderful Christmas when he watched Ron leer and grope at Hermione when he thought nobody was looking. He had caught Ron feeling up Hermione in the kitchen when he had walked in with a stack of dirty dishes. He watched Hermione attempt to fight off Ron's hands as he came in. They had split apart quickly at the intrusion and Ron just smirked as he left the kitchen leaving Hermione and himself alone. When he handed her the stack of dishes, she blushed taking them from him. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. He wanted grab her up in his arms and show _again_ how a real man treated a woman.

He sighed, realizing this was probably his fault. When he had taken the hangover potion Hermione brewed, the memories of the night before had flooded through him. He should have addressed it then, but he hadn't. He regretted it now, because there was slight strain now in his friendship with Hermione. He remembered what Saraya had said. The more Hermione slipped away, the more he felt it within himself. He walked back into the living room and sat back down across from Bill and Fleur. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized both Bill and Fleur were looking straight at him expectantly.

"Sorry, mate, you're in deep," Bill told him, with a chuckle as he put an arm around Fleur.

Confused, Charlie looked from Bill to Fleur. "I'm in deep?"

"Ah, l'amour," Fleur said dreamily.

"Um, what're you two on about now?"

"You're in love, Charlie."

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise at Bill's response. He was about to protest, but he paused a moment then looked down at his hands. He began to nod his head in agreement at their observations. There was no point in denying it. He looked up when the door to kitchen opened, revealing Hermione walking through. Her eyes automatically met his instinctively and he held her gaze. He enjoyed the blush that delightfully crossed her cheeks. She glanced over at Bill and Fleur who had also turned to see who came in. Both of them were smiling knowingly. He watched Hermione give them a little way before she headed upstairs.

Fleur caught Charlie's attention when she leaned forward and patted his knee.

"Go for it, Charlie."

"I wouldn't wait," Bill told him, taking a gulp of his eggnog. "You'll be heading back to Romania soon. You don't want to waste anymore time."

"I know. It's just very complicated with Hermione and myself at the moment..." he trailed off, pausing a moment as he wondered if he should confide in them about his situation.

He took a deep breath then began to explain the entire situation with Hermione, leaving nothing out. They were all in the midst of discussing it when he heard raised voices arguing upstairs. All of them frowned, looking up the steps. It sounded like Hermione and Ron. Without another thought, they all got up and slowly climbed the steps upstairs.

* * *

The moment Hermione set foot upstairs and started towards walk to Bill and Charlie's old room, she should've known Ron would be waiting for her. He was leaning up against the wall nearby the room. It was too late to pretend that she hadn't seen him and turn back around to head back downstairs. Ever since that night with Charlie, she had been avoiding Ron. When he sent owls, she would respond back with an evasive note stating she was preoccupied. Every note of Ron's had become even more explicit with details of what he would do with her when he saw her next. Now at the Burrow together, they were put in a position that they would have to face each other.

She nervously approached Ron, wondering what he had planned. From the way he had been looking at her and his case of the grabby hands, she was not at all looking forward to this confrontation. She was trying to put it off the best she could, but unfortunately, it was time to face the music. Ron smirked, grabbing her about the waist. He pressed his mouth against hers. She tensed at the sudden movement. All she could think of was Charlie and the way he had kissed her thoroughly and intensely. The man had ruined her without knowing he had.

She pushed her hands against Ron's chest, forcing distance between them. When his body gave away, she quickly took some steps back.

"Ron, please, I think it's time we truly go our separate ways."

He frowned at her words. "What're you on about, Hermione? I think we have a good arrangement here. Why jeopardize a good thing?"

"Because _we_ need to move on, Ron. We broke up for a reason."

"We broke up, because you had an infatuation with my bloody brother."

Hermione took a deep breath, preparing for a fight. "I broke up with you, because we want different things." She took a step back when Ron began to approach her with a dark scowl on his face. "I can't give you what you need, Ron. I can't even be what you want."

"Oh, but _Charlie_ is what you want and need though, isn't he?" Ron snarled, trapping her against the wall. He had placed his hands on either side of her head. "Hermione, you'll never be what he wants and needs. Haven't you realized if you're not a bloody dragon you won't ever have a future with him? He'll be going back to Romania and where will that leave you? Alone. Is that what you truly want?"

"Leave me alone, Ron."

When she tried to duck under his arm, he pushed back up against the wall. "We're not finished talking!"

"Yes, we are!"

She straightened up her shoulders and fixed her steely gaze upon him. She wanted him to know she was absolutely serious about this. Yes, Charlie was a catalyst in this, because he wasn't the main reason. She had took the steps to break away from the norm to pursue something and she sacrificed her reputation for it. She still had her dignity left. For the first time, she felt a flare of her old self that was filled with a hunger to learn, to research, and to experience.

Ron stared down into her face, glaring into her eyes. He finally relented though as he lifted his arms that were trapping her against the wall. She quickly shoved him away and started to head back down the hallway. She realized that an audience had been forming near the staircase, but she didn't get a clear look at their faces. She felt a hand grab her arm and turn her around.

"He's never going to want you, Hermione," he told her. "Why can't you see that?"

"I know that, Ron! I know he'll bloody never want me! You've told me countless times! I still remember perfectly well. How many bloody times have you told me I'm not his type? How many times have you spat in my face that he thought I was trash? Bloody hell, Ron! How many bloody times are you going to tell me how I'm such a fool?"

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she stared at her childhood best friend. Where had they gone wrong? They had been so close – all three of them. They were the bloody 'The Golden Trio', who stood by each other through thick and thin. They would've died for one another. Their friendship was an epic tale. And now, they were divided. One friend struggling to be a shoulder for both; the other two destroying one another.

For a moment, she saw the old Ron break through his icy mask. She saw the concerned best friend that had been a bit dimwitted when it came to her, but he was still her guardian angel. He just shook his head, glaring into her face. Then, she knew, it was going to come. The flames of their bridge of their friendship burning when that darkness gleamed in his eyes.

"Well, at least, I was honest enough to tell you the truth. He'll never go after my sloppy, messy seconds-"

"He already has!" Hermione cried out, snapping completely. "He already fucked me, Ron! Do you want to hear that? One night Charlie in his drunken stupor rocked my entire world and effectively ruined me for _all_ men. You know what the kicker is? He was too bloody drunk to remember what he had done. So, you were right, Ron! He _is_ the reason why I'm ending it now, because I can't pretend that I'm happy living like this. But before, when I ended our engagement, _I_ was the reason why I ended it!"

Ron shook his head, shoving her hard against the wall. Hermione gasped when he reared back his arm. She watched in horror when he punched the wall beside her head repeatedly until he broke down sobbing. He crumbled before her, breaking open the wounds she was certain her never wanted to show. Hermione watched him as her own heart broke. She tentatively reached forward, touching his cheek and brushing his tears away with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm so sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Ron. She kept repeating her apologies as she began to cry into his shoulder.

After few moments, he gently eased her away. His heart was shattering in his eyes. "It's not enough, Hermione."

He stormed down the hallway towards their formed audience on and about the steps leading downstairs. Hermione watched him leave then she pressed her back against the wall. She slid down the wall until she was seated on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees just crying. She felt Ginny wrap an arm around her whispering words of comfort. She looked up at Ron's sister and she curled into her.

"It's okay, Hermione," Ginny soothed, rocking her back and forth.

* * *

Charlie eyed Hermione. His heart was torn, but he was thankful that Ginny and Fleur had immediately rushed to Hermione's aid. Harry and him exchanged looks before they started following his other brothers down the stairs to go after Ron. He had just entered the kitchen, when he saw the back door slam shut. Bill quickly opened it and rushed outside, followed by George, and then himself and Harry. They all saw Ron stalking away from the Burrow. When Bill caught up to him, he tried to pull Ron into a hug, but Ron shoved him back.

"Ron, stop," Bill pleaded, grabbing at Ron.

Ron shook his head, breaking into another round of tears. Charlie's heart constricted at the sight of so much pain. He wanted to reach out to him. He wanted to ease the pain, even if he was partially to blame for it. He couldn't help how he felt about Hermione and neither could Ron. He never wanted Ron to suffer. He was his youngest brother. He was supposed to be there for him for moments like this.

"Mate, come back to the Burrow," Harry urged.

Ron spun around to face Harry. Charlie watched as Ron's face transformed into anger at the sight of him. He began to walk over to him swinging. Charlie ducked and dodged Ron's intended blows while his brothers and Harry held Ron back. They managed to push him back away from Charlie. A confined Ron glared at Charlie with so much hurt and so much pain.

"You were supposed to be my brother!" he roared, struggling against Bill's arms. "You weren't supposed to take the love of life from me!"

"Ron-"

"She was mine, Charlie! I had a bloody ring on her finger! I saw her first! Yet you still swooped in and took what wasn't yours!"

"Ron, you need to calm down," George gasped, standing in between them, in case Ron managed to escape Bill's grip.

Then he managed to escape from Bill's grip. He almost made it past George if he hadn't grabbed his shirt. Although, George had grabbed him, Ron got one good hit. Charlie stumbled back at the impact of Ron's fist against his jaw. He didn't even get angry. He didn't even try to attack Ron. So, when Ron overthrew George, Charlie was ready for Ron's blows as he punched him repeatedly. He took it well, letting him strike him with all his anger and all his pain.

"Why?" Ron shouted, grabbing Charlie's shirt. He reared back his arm, preparing to punch him. "Tell me why, Charlie!"

"Because I love her too, Ron."

Charlie's words were soft, but Ron heard them. His little brother stopped, staring at him in shock. He stumbled back from him. Harry and George secured Ron, just in case he changed his mind. Bill stood in between them, anticipating the next action. Instead, Ron just broke into tears, falling to his knees. Charlie approached him and sank to his knees, looking into Ron's eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you, Ron," he said. "And you know I didn't take her from you. She has a mind of her own."

Ron kept staring at Charlie. What happened next, Charlie wasn't expecting. Ron crumbled, bowing into him. Charlie wrapped his arms around his younger brother. His heart throbbed, holding him tightly against him. He never wanted to break Ron. This was never what he wanted to happen. He was his big brother. He was supposed to be protecting him and giving him advice.

Then, Ron withdrew from Charlie's embrace and slowly got to his feet. Charlie followed suit cautiously. Ron's eyes searched his.

"I swear, if you hurt her," he told him, pausing as he took a deep breath. "I'll kill you myself."

Charlie nodded, watching his younger brother then turn from him and started to walk away. Harry tried to approach him, but Ron quickly apparated. And he was gone.


	10. Chapter Nine

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Nine**

After Ron apparated, Charlie and the others walked back inside. They all sank into a seat in the living room silently. They stayed like that until Molly and Arthur came home. They had immediately noticed the shift in atmosphere and Ron's disappearance. Charlie and Bill took it upon themselves to fill their parents in about what had happened.

Molly sat in a chair at the kitchen with Arthur standing behind her. Her eyes were fixed intensely upon Charlie. Charlie felt like sinking further and deeper into the chair, not certain how exactly all this would pan out. Would his mother berate him? Would she start shouting? He waited for the moment when she would break the silence.

"What are your intentions, Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "What do you-"

"Charlie, your intentions toward Hermione."

He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. He hadn't had the chance to straighten everything out with Hermione. She had confined herself up in his and Bill's old bedroom crying her eyes out. He hadn't had the nerve yet to confront the inevitable situation between them. He leaned back in his chair with his hands in his hair. So, yes, he did indeed love her. But what _were_ his intentions? If how some miracle everything turned out favorably, what did he see in the future? Where was this going? He then bowed forward, looking directly into his mother's eyes.

"I intend to marry her some day, if she will have me, Mum," he declared truthfully. Tears began to fill up in Molly's surprised eyes. "Right now, everything is just so bloody messed up. I don't even know how this all will turn out, but I can promise you that I love her and respect her."

Molly leaned over the table and patted his hand. "Then, you go do right by her."

Charlie was surprised by his mother's blessing. He looked at his father who smiled at him. His eyes were watery as well. He glanced up at Bill, who was standing next to his chair. He felt Bill clap him on the back. Somehow he found his courage to walk upstairs and approach his old bedroom. It was strangely quiet. His hand touched the doorknob, pausing a moment before he opened the door slowly. A rectangle of light from the hallway swept into the dark room, revealing Hermione sitting on his bed. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her cheek laid on top of them. Her eyes flicked to him and he was afraid she may turn him away like she had the others. Instead, her gaze just dropped, but she stayed silent. He took it as a sign that it was alright for him to proceed. He walked in, closing the door behind him.

He had sat down next to her, staying silent and just waiting. He didn't want to rush her and didn't want to push her. When she was ready to speak, she would and he would listen. Time passed by until Hermione finally turned her head to look at him. Her brown eyes gazing up into his. The pain and exhaustion shown within those very depths.

"I never wanted to hurt him, Charlie," she whispered. A few tears escaped, trickling down her cheeks.

"Hermione, you had to sever it. Both of you were just lingering in each other's lives, clinging unto the past," he told her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "When you prolong pain and heartbreak like that, it changes people."

Hermione nodded, leaning into him. "I-I just didn't want to be the cause of it. I didn't want to cause a rift between the family. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"He'll come around."

"But what if he doesn't?"

The nervousness in her voice caused him to search her eyes. He leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I know Ron and I know how he feels about you," he said slowly. "Whether he knows it or not, he'll always have a soft spot for you. He just needs time to heal. I've watched my little brother change into something I'm not proud of, but I have faith he'll pull through."

"I hope so," she whispered.

Charlie sucked in a breath as he gazed down into those sorrowful, pleading eyes. It was so clear that she was asking for forgiveness. She really thought it was her fault. Yes, it didn't help that she had entered into that arrangement, but he had now seen how Ron would wrap her around his finger. Having known her through childhood and growing up together, Ron knew exactly what her vulnerabilities and weaknesses were. He played upon them, twisted her up, and broke her down until she was miserable and suffering. He loved his little brother, but he loathed what Ron had become and what he had done to Hermione.

His mind went through the entire argument Hermione and Ron had. Bill, Fleur, and himself had walked upstairs and came upon the scene. Hermione was trying to walk away, but Ron had grabbed her and forced her to turn around. He watched Ron berate Hermione about some mystery guy before an emotionally charged Hermione started screaming back how many times she had heard Ron remind her that she wasn't good enough for this mystery guy. Later, to Charlie's horror and dread, he found out it was him. The entire argument took an even more drastic turn. Bill, George, Harry, and himself all tensed when they all thought Ron was going to hit Hermione. When he hadn't, he had to watch his little brother finally come apart finally realizing it was _over_. It was even more heartbreaking to watch, because he didn't know if was also the end of a long childhood friendship.

Now, though, his mind kept tripping over her words: _I know that, Ron! I know he'll bloody never want me! You've told me countless times! I still remember perfectly well. How many bloody times have you told me I'm not his type? How many times have you spat in my face that he thought I was trash? Bloody hell, Ron! How many bloody times are you going to tell me how I'm such a fool?_

With each word she had said, it dripped with more blood of her broken heart. He could feel the shattering of her heart. Harry and Ginny had been there before everyone else, witnessing the beginning of the argument. Ginny had told him later about how Ron had brought him up, claiming that he didn't want her, that they didn't have a future because she wasn't a bloody dragon, and that Hermione was going to be left all alone when he returned to Romania.

Charlie tensed, remembering her last outburst: _He already has! He already fucked me, Ron! Do you want to hear that? One night Charlie in his drunken stupor rocked my entire world and effectively ruined me for all men. You know what the kicker is? He was too bloody drunk to remember what he had done._ He squeezed his eyes shut, pondering over everything that was said. Instead of finding answers, he only had questions and questions only Hermione could answer.

"Hermione?" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't raise her head. "Mm?"

"I need you to be really honest with me, okay?"

That's when she slowly lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. There was a frown of concern on her face. "Okay."

"What exactly did Ron tell you about me?"

He watched her face as horrified fear crept into her eyes. He could feel her starting to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her. No, there would be no running away for either one of them tonight. There would be absolute truth – no more secrets. He needed to know what Ron had told her in his jealousy. What secret pains was Hermione carrying? He steadied her against him, keeping her in his slight embrace. Tonight, they were coming cleaning, destroying the walls between them.

* * *

"I-I don't want to talk about that."

Hermione's voice was soft, weakened by the fear that overwhelming her. She had already lost so much tonight. She agreed with Charlie that she needed to sever the ties with Ron. The loss of his friendship devastated her. What they had left was broken relationship trashed by insecurities, jealousy, and resentment. It was unhealthy – both had become something they hadn't wanted to. Where had her respect gone for herself and her body? When Charlie had albeit drunkenly showed her what it meant to be alive again, she realized then that the life she had been living was in the past. Somehow she had went in reverse instead of forward. In the past, she may have been afraid. She had been afraid of dying, afraid of not being able to protect her parents, and not being able to help Harry.

When her parents had died by the hands of Death Eaters, it had been Ron who had held her and helped her through the pain. It had been Ron that helped her to see that if they died then at least it wouldn't be in vain. It was Ron that had asked if she was doing her very best to help Harry. When she had answered that she was doing all that she could possibly could, he told her then it was enough and that she would only make herself sick with worry.

Both Ron and Harry had always been there for her. So, she had clung to the frayed ends of their broken relationship, seeking his comfort against her insecurities about Charlie. Now that anchor in her life to keep her grounded was gone, she didn't think she could handle losing Charlie as well. Charlie had surprisingly become a big part of her life.

"Hermione-" he started.

She shook her head desperately. "Please, don't. I can't handle losing you too."

"Sweetness, you're not going to lose me," he said, looking straight into her eyes. Her heart hammered when he slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. When she finally opened her eyes again, he was waiting for her. "I know you think I don't remember the night we shared, but I do. Once I took the hangover potion and could think clearly, it all came back to me."

Her eyes widened at that confession. "But-But you said-"

"I know." He sighed, pausing a moment. "I should've told you right then and there."

"Why-Why didn't you?"

"I was uncertain how to go about everything," he told her honestly. "I had been battling all these emotions... I've never had to... deal with something like this before. Nothing has ever hit me like this. I'm basically married to my job, Hermione. Anybody who knows me associates me with, well, dragons."

He flushed, getting up from the bed. Wide-eyed, Hermione watched him with baited breath as he paced in front of the bed. He looked in deep thought, embroiled in an all out war within him. Her heart literally stopped when he turned to face her. There was so much intensity in his eyes and expression. It was a fascinating combination of reigned in emotion and passion with fierce determination.

"You've got me breaking all my rules," he admitted to her. "After Tonks, I told myself that love and relationships was just something that wasn't for me. My job is everything to me – absolutely everything. I'm just so torn up inside. I want to make you happy and need to make you happy, but I can't be what you need. I'm not the type to do the 'let's settle down and pop out some kids' and I-"

"Charlie-"

He shook his head and put up his hand. "I need to get this out, even if it bloody kills me-"

"Charlie, stop!" she gasped, getting up and walking to him. His sapphire eyes burned into hers as she grabbed his arm. They reminded her of the calm before the storm. So much pent-up emotion threatened to breakthrough. "I'd never ask you to choose between your job and me."

He stayed silent for a moment. There was a flash of emotion like lightening whipping across the sky. She swallowed, when he began to back her up until her back hit his bureau. His eyes were still stormy and intense.

"Please, tell me you're not just saying that." His hand wrapped around her upper arm, drawing her close to him. His other hand cupped her cheek.

"Charlie, it's who you are," she whispered, getting lost in his sapphire eyes. "I-I couldn't live with myself if I ever... you have to realize that I... I fell in love you for who you are. That's why I read so much stuff about dragons. That's why half my library is filled with books about dragons. I wanted to get closer to you. I-I wanted to understand you better. You-You've always fascinated me-"

And then there were no need for words when he swooped in, capturing her mouth with his and claiming her heart. She instantly melted into him, kissing him back desperate to show him the truth. She never wanted him to change – that was the last thing she ever wanted. She didn't want him to change who he was. She could feel his tears on his cheeks as they touched her skin. Overwhelmed with emotions, she let her tears mingle with his. She had only seen Charlie cry once and that was over Fred.

When he grabbed her up and carried her to his bed, she tangled her body around his. She was straddling his hips, just pressing her body against. She just didn't feel close enough to him. She reached between them, taking control of their kiss. She fumbled with unfastening his pants as his hands wandered down her body. He grasped the skirt of her dress and began hiking up the material. She shivered feeling the material climb up her thighs until her skin was exposed to the chill in the air. She bit her lip when his hands found the flimsy slip of material about her hips. She gasped in his mouth when he tore the fabric off and away from her body.

His hands caressed the bare skin of her hips then he gently lifted her up and she sank down upon him. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders while he wound his arms about her. They stayed like that for a moment before she pressed a kiss to his neck and rocked her hips against him. His arms tightened around her. She continuing rocking her hips, squeezing her body closer to his. When she felt like she was about to go over the edge, she leaned back and drew his mouth into a passionate kiss. She just tumbled into the roaring sea of exquisite pleasure.

As she opened her eyes to look into those sapphire eyes, she was startled to find the stark, bare, and raw emotions in them. _Love_. Her heart clenched, gazing into those endless depths. This man was an enigma. A mystery that continually unraveled before her and she couldn't help but stand in awe at the breathtaking beauty within him.

* * *

**Absolutely adore the reviews! Hope you like the story so far and how it's panning out. **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! You're all awesome and it helps me figure out what needs to happen next in the story. ****I took a little break to clear my head, because this chapter actually frustrated me to no end. I kept writing, rewriting, and scrapping this entire chapter. There are certain elements I wanted to introduce, address, and encounter, but all in due time AND at the right time... Hopefully, it turned out alright.**

******Once again, LOVE these characters! But they are not mine. The greatness of this world and the characters belonging to it belongs solely to J.K. Rowling - may we all bow to her in complete awe and gratitude. :)**

* * *

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Ten**

Charlie looked up at the ceiling. Moonlight spilled across the wooden floorboards. He listened to Hermione's breathing. In the quiet solitude of night, he could hear his own thoughts rattling in his brain. It was driving him into madness – this silence, this uncertainty, and this waiting game. Patience wasn't his strong suit. No, not when it came to the matters of his heart. He didn't like feeling weak and out of control. When it came to Hermione, he was unhinged.

When he was with Tonks, it had been emotionally charged as well. To say it broke him when she refused to move with him to Romania was an understatement. It wasn't that he couldn't accept that Tonks had dreams of her own. She did. She had become an Auror, hadn't she? He didn't want her to sacrifice her dreams for him, because he wouldn't for her. But she hadn't even tried to make it work. She had given him the ultimatum – her or his dreams.

He knew long distance relationships were hard work. Although he had preferred the woman he loved to be close to him, he would've made his relationship with Tonks work if she had just _tried_. Tonks didn't like the idea of long distance relationships and deemed them a waste of her and his time if they tried. There was no compromise whatsoever. Tonks wanted him to stay, but he couldn't so he left. He had heard Tonks had eventually fell in love with Remus. He didn't hate her for it or even Remus, but it was the fact Tonks had given herself fully to Remus without question that ate at him viciously. He had heard through the grapevine that she pursued him with determination. Why couldn't she have done that with him? Where was her determination to make their relationship work when she knew the dangers of being with a werewolf and she still pursued Remus?

He shut his eyes, thinking of his deceased ex-fiancee wasn't helping the situation. It had taken him years to freeze her out of his mind. The pain eventually dulled, but it had always been there. In the beginning, he had drank away his sorrows on his days off. Women were drawn to him. He supposed it was the idea of shagging a dragontamer that got women hot and bothered. He was the equivalent of a 'bad boy' with a dangerous job. Soon he was burying himself in women in hopes that one day, he wouldn't see Tonks's face every time he shut his eyes. He hadn't succeeded until that bloody kiss that was just supposed to be a joke!

Hermione had fascinated him over the years she had grown up and into the woman she now had become. Her knowledge of dragons was impressive. He finally had someone to talk to at family gatherings that actually knew what he was talking about. He didn't have a problem admitting that he had not quite so innocent thoughts of her, but it was never something that caused him to pursue her. She was his little brother's ex-fiancee for Merlin's sake. She was a war hero – one part of 'The Golden Trio'. She was the brightest witch of her age and she could be bloody scary sometimes. He'd never admit that to her. He knew all to well what the little woman was capable of. He hadn't expected to fall for her the way he had. It just happened and he couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

She began to shift against him and his eyes went to the nude form of the woman in question cuddled up next to him. She sucked in a breath then her body began to tremble. Charlie watched her as a repeat performance of what she hadn't realized she had shown him in the midst of her nightmare awhile back. She struggled, twisting against him. He let her fight off his arm he had around her. He continued to listen to her frantic murmurs. Although he had a pretty good idea what had happened to her, he needed to make certain. When her fear and her struggling became more desperate and frantic, he didn't have it in him to continue witnessing her relive her nightmare. He tried to shake her awake, but she was so swept up in the nightmare, she didn't realize it was him.

Charlie rolled on top of her thrashing body, pressing her down in the mattress. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He kept whispering in her ear that it was just a dream and that he was right here. Her entire body was shaking. Tears were streaming down her face. When she finally acknowledged Charlie with the whimper of his name, he let go of wrists and wrapped his arms around her. He cradled her in his arms, letting her cry into him.

"Sweetness, it's okay," he soothed, feeling her cling to him. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

She squeezed him tighter. "Do you promise?"

His heart broke at her soft question. It was filled with so much fear, so much pain, and so desperate for comfort. He leaned down and kissed her temple. He wanted nothing more to rid this woman of all her fears, her painful memories, and everything that haunted her. Her petite body pressed into him as if she could fix herself against his body like a second skin.

"I promise," he whispered to her. "But I can't help you if you shut me out."

He sighed when she tensed against him then slipped out from his embrace. He watched her sit up and hugged her knees against her chest. He sat up as well and placed a hand on her upper back. His hand skimmed over her skin in consoling circles. Her wet face turned him and he reached out to brush away her tears. She bit her lip, just watching him for a moment before she grabbed his hand when he moved his hand away from her face.

"Ron thought it was a memory from the war."

Charlie shook his head. "Sweetness, I remember the war. _This_ doesn't seem like the war."

"It happened after," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Viktor was in England for a Quidditch match. We had decided to meet up and talk after the game. Ron was visiting the Burrow and Harry was busy with Auror training. So it was just me that met up with him. He took me back to his hotel claiming it was just to talk more, because it was late and nothing was open." She squeezed her eyes shut then bowed her head. "I was so stupid... and young. So bloody naïve. I told him no, but he claimed it was what I wanted – that I always wanted it. So he raped me - just bloody took my virginity. I don't think he even realized he was my first. He was so bloody drunk."

Charlie watched Hermione crumble before him. He tugged her into his arms and tucked her against him. He rocked her back and forth, letting her cry into him. She tunneled into him, trying to get closer. He looked down into her eyes when she cupped his cheek. Her fingers brushed against his skin and he had to shut his eyes against the feel of her.

"Charlie," she gasped. He forced himself to look into her eyes. "Please, I don't want to remember his hands all over me. I don't want the image of him just taking... he just took it. He bloody took it away like it meant nothing. That it wasn't special-"

"He's not ever going to touch you again, Hermione," he told her. His eyes burned into hers. He kissed her roughly. "I won't let him near you. Sweetness, you belong to me now – always me. No other man will ever be able to touch you again but me. Do you hear what I'm telling you, Sweetness? I'm not letting you go – not to any man, not even my brother."

"Only you, Charlie. Only you."

Her whispered declaration split him at the seams. He was upon her, pressing her down to the mattress. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he caught her mouth in his. He felt her legs wrap around his waist. There would be times during their lovemaking that he would spend hours pleasuring her before he took her, but he needed her and he knew she needed him. So, when he finally gave into his urge, he swallowed her moan in his mouth with a kiss.

* * *

Hermione was deliciously sore. She toyed with the oversized shirt Charlie offered her when they crept downstairs. Morning would be coming soon. They both had gotten little sleep, but she was too wound up and too hungry to attempt to sleep again. She followed Charlie as they made into the kitchen and was greeted by plates filled with their leftover dinner from last night. She silently thanked Molly for being 'Molly'. Shagging Charlie was nothing like anything she ever experienced. It was emotional and intense. She really couldn't even say it was 'shagging'. The word couldn't class what Charlie and her experienced. It wasn't just a tangle of limbs, heated kisses, or even mindless shagging. It was more than that.

She watched Charlie as he found some cups. He poured them some pumpkin juice and carried the mugs over. He placed a cup in front of her plate and sat down while taking a sip of his. Her eyes wandered over him, observing every detail of his face and body. Some day soon, he wouldn't be there. Right now, everything was just so new and so intense. They finally acknowledged they had feelings for one another without exactly coming right out and saying it. It was implied, but it was never clarified. She took a bite of her food and chewed slowly.

"What's on your mind?" Charlie asked, digging into his dinner.

She blushed, realizing she was caught. She shouldn't have been so surprised, but for some reason, she was. Most men didn't notice their surroundings. Although, to be fair, most men didn't have jobs that required them to be aware of their surroundings. It was sixth sense in a way. She had developed it too during the time they looked for the horcruxes and the war. Her eyes shifted over Charlie's bare upper torso. He had come down in only his pajamas bottoms. She was certain if they were discovered that they'd make quite the pair with her only wearing his shirt and some fuzzy boot slippers.

Biting her lip, she looked down at her plate. She pushed some of the food around as she pondered over the future. Charlie would go back to Romania again as he planned. There was no way around that. From what she knew of Charlie is that he wasn't the type to settle down – that was a part of the dangerous enigma of Charlie Weasley. He was a danger to women – both with their heart and losing their knickers. She blushed as she thought to the whereabouts of her own knickers. She didn't expect him to drop his life and play 'house'. The one of the many things that she admired about Charlie was that he knew who he was and he wouldn't change that for anyone. He was a dragontamer and maybe Ron hadn't been wrong by saying that in order to have a future with Charlie that one would have to be a dragon.

This wasn't forever. She knew that. It was wishful thinking to think that he'd think of her any differently from the other ladies he had been seeing. She would serve as a fling – an episode in his life. Although it hurt to realize it, she would settle for a little slice of heavenly paradise then she would kiss her lover goodbye so he could go live his life. She would go after her own dreams... whatever they were. She still didn't know where her life was taking her. She knew she had plans to become a healer, but from there, she didn't where she would go.

"Hermione?"

The way he said her name like a sensual caress brushing against her skin. "I'm thinking about how I'll not be weak when the time comes."

"When the time comes for what?"

His chuckle wasn't lost on her. She gave him a smile, but she kept the answer to herself. He gave her an odd look before he polished off his dinner. When he gathered up both of their plates, she watched him head towards the sink. Oh, Merlin! The man did dishes too? Hermione bit her lip as she enjoyed the sight of him washing dishes by hand. She would literally have to bribe Ron to pick up a dish and wash it.

"Do you have to be so bloody perfect?" she gasped, causing Charlie to pause. He looked over his shoulder at her briefly before returning to the dishes. "I mean seriously Charlie. Washing dishes? Intelligent, clever, passionate, _expressive..._ and you do dishes?"

"And my own laundry too."

He winked at her when he turned around to face her. Hermione shook her head at that. He was all man and a capable man. He didn't need a little woman to cater to his whims. Unfortunately, that is where Hermione thrived. She needed to be... _needed_. She was useful – someone that people turned to when they needed to know something or do something. She was the reliable sort. He didn't need her and wouldn't need her. He wanted her – sure, that was evident. She wondered how long it would take for the heat to wear off. Just as it had for Ron, she thought to herself miserably. Ron had grown tired of her in bed. She was always nervous and anxious, wondering if she was doing everything right. She flushed at the memory of her trying to seduce him one night and he shrugged off her attempts only to roll over to turn off the lights and fall asleep.

"Hermione?" Charlie whispered her name in her ear. She flushed, realizing belatedly that he was right in front of her. His sapphire eyes sparkled and her breath caught. "Sweetness, what's bothering you?"

She blinked then shook herself out of her trance. "Nothing."

"Mm, is that so?" he said. His eyes searched hers. "Your eyes are calling you a liar, Sweetness. I have an entire lifetime to figure out all your secrets."

She smirked at his response. "You'll get bored of me. You'll see."

"Oh, you think so?"

"I know so."

He frowned, freezing a moment. His eyes darkened slightly. "Hermione... I'm not Ron."

"No, you're not," she murmured, looking down. "You will be ten times worse when it happens."

"When what happens?"

"When you get bored of me."

He chuckled, shaking his head at that. His eyes weren't laughing. There wasn't any humor now in his expression.

"Hermione, once again," he whispered, letting his arms sweep around her waist. "I'm not like Ron. I don't know exactly what my brother has made you think of yourself and of me, but I can promise you that I'm going to figure out every single secret that you hide from me." He bent his head slightly. Hermione could feel his breath on her ear and she swallowed. "And _trust_ me, I'm good at hunting down secrets and pulling them to the surface." He paused, swooping in to capture her mouth in a hard kiss. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. You can either tell me... or I'll _persuade _you. Either way, Sweetness, I'm going to enjoy whichever way you choose."

"Charlie, this isn't some game," she gasped, backing away from him.

When she moved to head back upstairs, he grabbed her arm and she found herself back in his arms. His mouth weakened her resolve and broke down the walls surrounding her heart. The man could set her on fire and burn down all her resistance if she let him and even when she didn't. She wished that she didn't melt into him so quickly.

"I'm not playing games."

"Yes, you are," she murmured.

He sighed. "If I am then I hope you know that I'm going to win."

"Charlie-"

"Hermione, it's late," he interrupted. "We should try to get some sleep. I don't think we should be having a conversation of this nature when we're sleep deprived."

Hermione watched Charlie turn from her and walk out of the kitchen. A few tears slipped down her cheeks that she was unable to rein in. She took a deep breath before she followed Charlie. They did need to get some sleep. She almost tripped when she realized Charlie was waiting for at the base of the staircase. They walked back upstairs. When they slipped back into bed, Charlie tucked her back against him. She basked in his warmth, letting herself drift into her world of dreams. For the first time, she didn't see Viktor haunting her thoughts when she closed her eyes. All she saw was Charlie and that in itself caused a different type of fear to grow inside her mind and her heart.


	12. Chapter Eleven

** UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Eleven**

Christmas had been peaceful and joyful. Although, Ron hadn't showed up, Hermione was glad that Molly didn't blame her for Ron's actions. Instead, Molly gave her some spiced eggnog with rum and patted her hand. She gave her a wink before scampering away when George 'accidentally' set off a 'Christmas' firework in the house.

Amused, Hermione watched it zip about then burst into green and red lights before writing out 'Merry Christmas'. Then sparkles, tinsel, Christmas candy and cookies, little mini-presents, and snowflakes seemed to encompass the entire living room. His older brothers chuckled at George's antics as Molly berated George just like the old days. George just grinned mischievously and grabbed up Molly in his arms then twirled her around. Molly couldn't suppress her laughter and she joined the rest of them laughing at the scene. When George put her down, Molly gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"That's the George I love and know," she told him.

George grinned. "I think Fred would've been proud with the outcome of the firework."

"He would've always been proud."

Hermione watched mother and son share a moment before George planted a kiss on Molly's forehead. When Molly turned back to face the rest of the household, she quickly brushed away the tears flowing down her cheeks. It had been such a long time since George set off something like this. When Fred had died, George lost himself. It almost felt like he died with him, but Hermione was glad to finally see the life coming back to him. Everything had felt light and airy until Ron's arrival was announced in a hum of voices.

When Ron walked in, Hermione leaned into Charlie who had his arm around her shoulders. They were in a conversation with Bill and Fleur. She eyed Ron nervously, wondering if he would make a scene. Ron glanced over at her and noticed Charlie's arm around her shoulders. There was visible tension in his body and his eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't made a move towards her. Hermione felt a hand capture hers and squeeze. Her eyes flicked to the pretty blond who gave her a smile.

Over the years, Fleur had become a surprising friend. After she got pass the superficial outer shell of the beauty, Hermione was happy to find deep intelligence and toughness to the blond. She had buried the hatchet and accepted Fleur into her circle of friends as did Ginny. Hermione returned Fleur's smile and Fleur winked at her. She stole a look at Ron who was embracing Molly. She watched him walk over to Harry and Ginny.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

It was Bill's voice that caught Hermione's attention. She looked over at Fleur who was nervously clutching her stomach. She looked a bit panicked and definitely pale. She opened her mouth to respond before she excused herself quickly and rushed away. Hermione watched the blond head upstairs. She caught Ginny's eye who raised her eyebrows in question. Hermione gave a small nod and she watched the redhead excuse herself before heading upstairs. Bill made a move to get up and follow his wife, but Hermione put out a hand to stop.

"It's okay, Bill," she said, with a smile. "I'll go check on her. How about making her some tea?"

Bill looked conflicted for a moment before he nodded his head. Hermione rose to her feet and quickly made her way upstairs. She tried not to cower from Ron's intense stare as she passed by him and Harry. She held her breath, reminding herself that Fleur needed her.

When she made it upstairs, she finally exhaled and shakily made her way to where Ginny was hovering by the bathroom. They exchanged looks when Hermione got closer. The bathroom was slightly ajar. They could hear Fleur throwing up in the toilet. They heard the toilet flush and then the water running. They waited until the door fully opened and revealed a very pale and sickly Fleur. The blond jumped slightly.

"So, Fleur," Ginny said. "My brother knocked you up, didn't he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's bluntness. "Ginny!"

"What? You were thinking it too!"

"That-That doesn't mean you go... Just nevermind." Hermione shook her head before glancing at Fleur. The blond looked paralyzed in fear. "Um, Fleur, are you-"

"You-You mustn't tell him!" Fleur burst out abruptly, surprising both Hermione and Ginny. The blond licked her lips then glanced down the hallway to make certain nobody was around. "Come! Come!" she gasped, gesturing inside the bathroom. Both the girls walked inside without protest. "Ever since Bill was attacked, he has fears about having children."

"But Bill would make a fantastic father!"

Fleur sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know this! I've told him this, but he's afraid," she whispered. "Ever since his attack, he's been battling with impulsive bursts of emotions. He fears that he may lash and hurt somebody he loves. You may not know this, but we've been having a lot of problems. He's been pulling away – afraid that he may hurt me." Tears began to form in the blond's eyes as she revealed the truth. "He wants us to get a trial separation. He's convinced that I'll be better off with him."

Hermione's eyes widened at that confession. Her eyes met Ginny's shocked ones. They watched as Fleur broke down sobbing. Hermione pulled Fleur into her arms and Fleur clung unto her. Ginny placed a hand over her chest and began to breathe deeply as if she was trying to calm herself down. She knew the redhead must be going through a lot of drama dealing with her brothers and the women in their lives.

Fleur finally gathered herself and tried to put on that fierce unaffected mask on, but it didn't help that her eyes were glassy with tears. Hermione looked from both Fleur and Ginny. Hermione frowned, wondering what was going on with Ginny. She looked like she was having a panic attack as the redhead took deep breaths. Hermione watched the redhead crumble into tears as she fell to her knees. Now, both Hermione and Fleur exchanged looks before kneeling down beside Ginny.

"Ginny?" Hermione gasped, reaching out to the redhead.

"No, please, don't! Don't touch me!"

Hermione paused, but she complied with Ginny's request. She settled down, crossing her legs. The three of them stayed silent for a moment. All they heard was their breathing. When Ginny looked up, she had a pained look on her face. She nibbled on her bottom, looking at the both of them before she opened her mouth.

"Harry proposed this morning," Ginny whispered.

"Congratulations-"

Ginny put up her hand to stop Fleur. "I told him I had to think about it."

Hermione's eyes widened at that. For as long as she had known Ginny, she had known the youngest Weasley had her heart set on Harry. Sure, in the beginning, Ginny had a foolish crush on a celebrity, but the more she matured, the more Ginny's feelings became real. Hermione blinked, wondering if this was all a very strange dream. She pinched herself just to make sure.

"Ginny, not to sound dense," Hermione said slowly. "But you've loved Harry since-"

"I know," Ginny cut in with a soft whisper. She sniffled. "Hermione, there's a high possibility that I can't have children." Hermione's mouth dropped. She understood now why Ginny would reject Harry's proposal. "I can't do that to him. He wants a big family – a huge one. And-And I don't know if I can give that to him." She glanced over at Fleur. "I guess it just hit me. You're pregnant and your marriage is falling apart. I'd give anything to have children and to be pregnant like you, but I don't know if that's even possible. Opposite situations, but in the end, heartbreak is the same."

Fleur nodded sympathetically. "Aren't we quite a pair, non?"

"Quite." Ginny chuckled, shaking her head. It wasn't humorous, but laughter is what it made it all bearable. The redhead looked at Hermione and gave her a sad smile. "Well, Hermione, it's time for you to come clean, don't you think? Join our heartbreak club. What's your tale?"

It was a meant as a joke. Hermione was certain of that, but she thought about her situation. "Well, I've been in love with Charlie since I first met him. At the time, I thought it was just a childhood crush on a gorgeous guy. I figured I'd grow out of it." She didn't miss the smirks that Fleur and Ginny had on their faces as they exchanged looks. "Ron figured it out and teased me relentlessly. At first, it was just good fun teasing then it started turning hurtful. I don't know. Maybe, he realized it was more than just a crush."

"Hermione," Fleur called, drawing Hermione's attention. "What exactly did Ron tell you about Charlie?"

Hermione flushed. She glanced at Ginny who just shrugged. "We all heard the argument," Ginny told her. "We know Ron said something to you."

Hermione paused, looking back and forth between Fleur and Ginny. They were looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to open up. She sucked in a breath and nervously weighed the consequences of speaking aloud the things that haunted her. She shivered at the memories. Then again, both Fleur and Ginny had confessed their own troubles haunting them. She nodded her head. Maybe, it was time to let it out.

"Ron told me that Charlie could never be with someone like me," she whispered. She bowed her head, staring at the bathroom floor. "He said that Charlie wasn't interested in, well, _me_... that he thought I was tr-trash... and-and that the only thing that I'm good for is a good blow, if you catch my drift." She chewed her bottom lip, squirming on the floor. "He said I was just making a fool out of myself during the holidays by trying to talk to Charlie about dragons. He took great pleasure in telling me Charlie's type and the type of girls Charlie would shag. And they weren't girls like me. He-He told me that Charlie wouldn't shag or snog me if I-I was the last whore on earth."

When she paused to overcome by the raw emotion bubbling to the surface, she heard both Fleur and Ginny inhale sharply.

"Hermione-" Fleur began.

Tears began to slip down Hermione's cheeks. "Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I wonder all the time if he is really thinking of me when he's... or if he's thinking of that blond at the pub," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Or the date that Ron brought. I know he hooked up with her. Ron just _loved_ telling me that after Charlie rejected me that day over the summer, y'know, the one you walked in on." She looked over at Fleur. "I keep telling myself that he'll be leaving – that he'll forget me the moment he steps in Romania. But no matter what I bloody tell myself, I-I keep falling more in love with him every bloody moment and I'm just so afraid that it's just all in my mind. What if Ron was right this entire time? Maybe, Charlie just needed to pass time and I was just something to-"

"Bloody hell!" Ginny hissed, shaking her head. "That is completely bollocks! Hermione, you seriously don't believe Ron, do you? I see how Charlie looks at you! I can't believe Ron would ever tell you any of that!"

The feisty redhead punched the door to the bathroom. The door slammed into someone and something shattered on the ground. Hermione froze then glanced over at a wide-eyed Ginny as the redhead peeled the door away from the door frame. Hermione's heart slammed into her chest as both Bill and Charlie were revealed. The cup and saucer was shattered at Bill's feet. Charlie was behind Bill, leaning casually against the wall across from the bathroom.

The moment his sapphire eyes met hers. Hermione felt her entire world break. Her heart felt clenched and she wanted nothing more to run away and hide. She quickly looked away, stumbling to her feet. She barely heard Fleur and Bill's conversation. Ginny just stood with mouth open, looking around at the scene. When Hermione attempted to make a break for it, Charlie was too fast for her and he yanked her up in his arms.

"Let me go!" she gasped, struggling against Charlie, but Charlie forced her to face him.

"Is that the truth?" The hardness in his voice and words caused her to still her movements. Her eyes met his angry ones. His fingers were painfully curling into her flesh. "Did Ron really say that?"

She shivered at the deadly look in his eyes. When she nodded her head, Hermione watched an equally deadly smile match the look in his eyes.

"Ch-Charlie!" she managed to choke out his name before he released her from his grip and headed down the hallway.

She tried making a grab at him, but it was futile. He slipped out of her grip easily and stormed downstairs. She rushed after him, but as she made it to the last step she heard a loud blast and Molly's horrified shout of Charlie's name. She watched George fly into the kitchen and she quickly followed him in as well. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she watched Ron sail across the kitchen in an arc.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Wow everyone, thank you so much for your feedback, reviews, and follows! Special shout out to punkyredhead for reviewing on each one of my chapters (lol!) and absolutely loved your honest reaction to each chapter. Well, everyone, here's another chapter. **

**I am not J.K. Rowling - I do not own any of these characters or this amazing world, but I thank J.K. Rowling wholeheartedly for creating it. **

* * *

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Charlie!"

He heard his mum's horrified scream. He heard the terror and fear in it, but it did nothing to break the rage pumping through his veins. It did nothing to stop the need to _hurt_ his brother. How could that slimy git say those things? They weren't even bloody true! He pointed his wand at Ron and flicked. He watched him go flying across the kitchen and slam into the row of upper cabinets. He watched Ron flop down on the floor. His back heaving as he took deep breaths before he look up from his position on the floor.

"You bloody tosser, what the bloody hell was that for?" Ron roared as he struggled to take his wand out of his holster.

"Now, Ron, put that away!" Molly cried out, attempting to step between the line of fire when Ron brandished his wand.

Charlie watched Ron impressively maneuver a spell around their mum's back and it hit Charlie square in his chest. He flew back into the cupboard and hissed at the broken pieces shattering around his body. He picked himself off the ground as a struggling Molly was grabbed by their father and pushed behind him. He jabbed his wand at his little brother and watched as streak of light from his wand blasted Ron back again. He flew backwards managing to hit the corner of the kitchen table. He toppled unto the floor clutching his side,.

"You two stop it right now!" Molly screamed, fighting desperately against his father. "I mean it you two! You-"

"Accio wands!" Harry shouted.

Charlie's wand slipped out of his hand and he watched as Harry gathered both of his and Ron's wand in one hand. Ron stumbled to his feet. Blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Charlie watched Ron wipe the blood on his sleeve as his blue eyes narrowed in a fierce glare. Charlie took one step towards Ron and George stepped in front of him effectively blocking his path.

"C'mon, Charlie, back off," George pleaded. He gestured to their mum. "Mum is already upset. It's Christmas! Let's not make this worse-"

"That's a bit too late," Charlie cut in. He pointed at Ron. "Considering this bloody wanker decided to fire off a whole lot of lies!"

"Piss off!" Ron roared. "You don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about?"

"Don't I?" Charlie shot back. He attempted to step around George. "So you didn't say all that shit to Hermione? Bloody telling her that I'd never go for a girl like her?"

Ron turned red at that. His eyes shifted to the right and Charlie looked to see Hermione standing there frozen next to Bill, Fleur, and Ginny. Both Percy and Penelope were peeking in from the gap of the door. Molly's eyes widened at that and stopped struggling against Arthur.

"What? You didn't think I'd ever find out?" Charlie questioned. "Bloody hell, Ron!" he shouted, shoving George aside. He stormed up to Ron, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He looked down at his brother's face. "You're supposed to be her best friend!"

"That little bitch deserved it," Ron hissed furiously.

Charlie growled, launching himself at Ron. He took him easily to the ground. Ron quickly covered his face shielding himself from Charlie's blows. It took both George and Bill to attempt to pull Charlie off of Ron, but Charlie kept hammering away at Ron's body. He could help but feel the sickening pleasure of Ron squirming from under him as he tried to scout away from him. Finally after their third attempt, Charlie was secured in his brother's arms and pulled away from Ron's kicking frame.

"Oh, Charlie. You do play the defender of Hermione's honor quite well. I'll give you that." Ron shook his head, rubbing his jaw and brushing away the blood from his face once again with his sleeve. "What's this anyway? What happened to brothers before slags, hm? I'm blood, you wanker! And you take up with my sloppy seconds? Did I loosen her up for you, Charlie?" He smirked at Charlie before he walked right up to Hermione. "Aren't you so proud of yourself, love? You, who is supposedly the brightest witch of her age. How about you tell Charlie over there how much you loved to spread your legs for me? Tell him how much of a slag you are-"

"That's enough, Ron," Harry snapped, stepping in front of Hermione and inserting himself between the two of them.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not you too."

"Mate, you really don't want to say something you may regret. Some things may not ever be forgiven or forgotten. Let's just calm down."

"I'm bloody exhausted of how you lot can just look at Hermione and prattle about how she is god's gift to the wizarding world," he snarled, giving Harry a shove. "She's a good for nothing slag. She'd rather be Charlie's whore than my wife or my anything apparently. I'd say that's a bloody whore-"

"You bloody bastard!" Charlie roared, throwing off George and Bill.

He managed to get to Ron and roughly force him around by his shoulder. He reared back and threw a punch. The impact hit him squarely in the jaw. He watched his little brother stumble backwards until his footing gave out on him. He followed up another final punch and watched Ron smash against the ground. George, Bill, and Harry drew Charlie backwards as Ron tested his broken nose. He didn't even fight against them. When Ron got to his feet, Charlie knew he was about to fire off something nasty. He had that fire in his eyes and he was waiting for it to happen.

"Ronald Weasley! That is enough!"

All eyes went to Molly. Charlie's eyes widened when his mum who had been standing with Ginny and his father stormed over to his younger brother. Her wand was out and fixed on a very surprised Ron.

"Bill, George, Harry," Molly addressed his brothers and Harry restraining him. Her voice was eerily calm and subdued. "Why don't you supply Charlie a stiff drink?" She eyed her husband. "You know where our prized stash is. Charlie may need it."

Charlie watched his mum turn her eyes to his youngest brother as Bill and George dragged him to the kitchen door.

"Mum-"

"Apparently, I have not taught you enough manners," she said, flicking her wand. They all paused, watching Ron whip about through the kitchen and fly almost comically into a seat. She looked around at everyone who had stopped to stare. "All of you _out._ I have some rather dire... motherly advice I need to tend to."

Everyone hurried to do her bidding. Charlie knew his mum was akin to a dragon when she was this riled up – unpredictable and all fire. He glanced at his father who gave him a lopsided smile before ushering him into the living room. Charlie was pushed into the sofa and was handed a glass of amber liquor. He knew it was strong. He could smell it.

"You're going to need this, son," Arthur told him, slapping his shoulder. "Drink up. It'll calm you nerves."

Charlie nodded as he obeyed his father. He downed it in one stinging gulp. It actually made his eyes water and he put a hand to his throat. He heard his father chuckling as he patted his shoulder reassuringly. When Charlie felt like he could breathe again, he took deep breaths. The painful sting was all he could think about until it gradually ebbed.

"Wow, that had a vicious bite," he rasped.

"Scorpion whiskey," Arthur told him. "Works like a charm, don't it?"

Charlie nodded, chuckling lightly. "Yea, you say that."

He was content on concentrating on the slight acidic burn when Ginny, Harry, and Fleur looked about frantically. He watched the trio start talking to each other quickly before he realized that Hermione wasn't anywhere to be seen. His eyes scanned the room. His heart raced as he attempted to locate her.

"She's not upstairs," he had heard Ginny whisper to them.

"She wouldn't just leave, would she?" Fleur questioned the two of them.

Harry sighed. "She would. I fear that this might've tipped over the edge. After the war, you would think I would be the one to suffer from post traumatic stress disorder, but she was the one that had," he confessed, raking a hand through his hair. "It took Ron and me forever to help her through it all and all that therapy. It broke her. I think that's why she decided to dedicate her life to helping others in need. I don't know if anybody will be able to pull her out of the dark this time. Well, maybe, except Charlie."

"Those two have a bond. I wouldn't be surprised," Fleur agreed, nodding her head. "Harry, you should probably tell him Hermione is missing. She shouldn't be alone after what just happened."

Charlie watched Harry nod his head then head towards him. Bill was standing beside the sofa, Fred was sitting next to him, and his father was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He waited for Harry to alert him what he already knew by eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Charlie?" Harry called out. "Hermione left. I suspect she went back to Hogwarts."

He nodded at his assessment. "I'll find her."

"Good," he said in relief. "She shouldn't be alone right now."

"Thanks for telling me."

Harry just nodded. Charlie looked at his brothers and his father before getting up. He would have to apparate into Hogsmeade and walk from there to Hogwarts. He was about to leave when he realized that his wand was missing. He searched his body, attempting to locate his wand when a wand was jabbed into his line of sight.

"You might need this," Harry told him, giving him a wink.

"Good on you for that," Charlie said with a smirk.

"Auror," he reminded cheekily. "It's my job."

Charlie took his wand back. He took a deep breath, surveying his surroundings. He thought of his apparation point – the alley outside of Three Broomsticks. He kept thinking of it until the Burrow vanished around him and he arrived at where he wanted to be. Surprisingly, Hogsmeade had a lot of people bustling about the town. He joined the fray as he made his way towards Hogwarts. He needed to confront Hermione and lay all these secrets to rest. He had to prepared for her insecurities, anxieties, and her arguments. Now that he knew what Ron poisoned her mind with, he was more determined than ever to refute what the bloody wanker had told her.

When he made it back to the castle, he trudged inside and made his way to the Hospital Wing. By this time, he knew Hermione had come back. He was tracking her footprints inside and then saw the wet trail of footprints leading through the Hospital Wing. He gave a curt nod to Madam Pomfrey who had a knowing look on her face. He made it to his living quarters and placed his wand tip on the door. He whispered the incantation and it opened. He took a deep breath, readying himself for a battle.

He strode inside and quickly made his way through their shared bathroom. He found her at her desk. She had got up when she spotted him and made her way from around the desk. He heard her stammer out his name and he heard the start of her apologies when he sneaked an arm around her waist and tugged her towards him. His other hand grabbed her chin, keeping her from bowing her head. He crushed his mouth against hers, wanting to melt away all the resistance in her mind, body, and heart.

When he pulled away, his eyes locked unto hers. "Sweetness, we're not leaving this bloody room until we set everything right side up," he confirmed huskily, kissing her again. "I don't bloody care if Christmas wastes away into painful confessions, tears, and a whole lot of liquor. Because at the end of today when I'm shagging you senseless on this bed right over there, I want you to know you're the best bloody Christmas present I'll have the pleasure to ever unwrap."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Hopefully, this came out okay, because I've been drinking quite my share of wine. ;)**

**Thanks you all for your wonderful reviews! And wow! Over 100 followers?! Thank you so much for following along. Thank you J.K. Rowling for providing such an amazing world and characters!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter: (there wouldn't have been any chapter if it wasn't for this song!) Shadowboxer by Fiona Apple**

* * *

** UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione didn't know what to say. Wide-eyed with mouth dropped slightly, she continued to just stare at Charlie until she finally shook out of her trance.

"Charlie, don't say things like that," she whispered.

She pushed Charlie away from her as she stiffly walked back around her desk. She stood behind it for a moment staring him down until she promptly took a seat. Charlie raised his eyebrows and regarded her curiously.

"Don't say what?"

His question caused her to pause and consider if she wanted to get this discussion. It was inevitable now. He had indeed found out about the gist of what Ron had told her about how he felt about her. She chewed her bottom lip, looking at her hands folded on her lap. She finally looked him directly in the eyes. _No more beating around the bush_, she decided, knowing that tonight would end in heartbreak.

"Say things like you just said,' she told him. She looked at him sharply with her shoulders squared and her back straight. "Things that make women absolutely mush at your feet. It gives false hope to wishful thinking. If you truly say you're nothing like Ron then you'd stop with... _this_. We both know you'll be leaving for Romania and I'm intelligent enough to understand how this will all work in the end. They didn't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing, _Sweetness_."

A flash of anger crossed Charlie's face before Hermione watched emotions sweep over him. Hermione didn't mean to sound so devoid of emotion, so sharp, and blatantly cutting. However, the more she started going, the more of her own anger started fueling her and showing. She was exhausted by men and the complications that came with it. She might burn for Charlie like she had for any man and most likely never would again, but she still had her dignity and pride. When he leveled her with an almost predatory look, she didn't cower and look away. Instead, she gave him a smirk as she lifted her chin. She would make certain he knew she wasn't like the others.

"Well, _Sweetness_," Charlie drew out the same endearment like a stab of a knife as she had. He planted his hands on her desk as he leaned slightly over it. "Since you know me oh so well and I just love to play games, how about we play a friendly game of wizard's chess?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at that request. "Come again?"

"You heard me." His eyes traveled down her body that wasn't hidden by the desk. "It's a special game. The stakes are high, Sweetness. It's a game of truth. Each time a piece is taken by the opponent, the victim must shed a secret."

"And what does the winner get?" Hermione asked, playing along.

"Whatever they want."

"Anything they want?"

"Anything."

Hermione looked at Charlie, considering him carefully. He continued to just look her at her with that steely soul-piercing gaze as he was unearthing secrets already. She bit lip, thinking about the stakes. She nodded her head finally.

"Okay, that's acceptable." She put out her hand. "How about we shake on it?"

"There is a twist," Charlie whispered. His words were like silk against her skin, causing her to shiver involuntarily. "Each time you lose a piece, you have to tell a secret... and every five pieces lost you have to shed a piece of clothing."

Hermione's eyes widened at that. The shock on her face must have amused Charlie, because he broke out in a charming smile. She was stammering out a protest when he just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sweetness, where's that Gryffindor courage?" he questioned, giving her a wink. "A Gryffindor without a backbone. That's hard to come by-"

"Oh, piss off, Charlie," she huffed. She scowled at him. "Fine, bloody have it your way."

He put out his hand and she stared at his hand before she shook it sealing the terms. She tried not to feel a wave of unease as he gave her a pleased look. She didn't like feeling that he was already one step ahead of her and they haven't even set up the... Her eyes widened when he waved his hand and a table appeared in the middle of the room with a wizarding chess set already ready to be played. He had done that wandlessly.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Hermione silently took a seat and he took the seat right across from her. Sweet Merlin, what in the bloody hell did she get herself into?

* * *

There were three times Charlie could have ended the game, but he didn't dare. This wasn't about winning a chess game. He watched as his knight took down her pawn savagely. He watched as she gulped, looking down at herself. She was a clever witch, having taken off her bra before her top. She was now clad in her tunic and knickers now. He was comfortably relaxing in his white undershirt and boxers. He was backing her into the corner. He knew he was going to win. Most of her pieces were smashed up.

"Well?" he encouraged.

Hermione gave him a dark look before she sighed. He watched as she slipped off her knickers without getting up. She held them up in the air by her fingers. He nodded in approval and she tossed it to the pile of clothes on the floor. He absolutely adored the blush gracing her cheeks. She could barely meet his eyes.

"Secret?" he reminded.

She nodded slowly. "I'm scared."

"Come again?"

"Charlie, I'm scared," she repeated. Her eyes shimmered with water. "I'm scared I'll never be good enough for you and you'll find someone better and-and more suitable for you. She'll be everything you've ever desired and I'll have to watch you find happiness and get married."

"Hermione-"

She shook her head. "Please don't. You wanted a secret.."

Tears escaped down her cheeks. Charlie's heart clenched at her words. The tears broke his heart. He wanted to make it all better. No, he needed to. He sucked in a breath, trying to keep his composure from breaking as well. He watched and waited as she took his queen. He watched her smash to pieces and kept staring at the board.

"My mum asked me what my intentions were towards you last night." His eyes flicked to hers. Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable. He knew his mum held a soft spot for the girl, considering her an adopted daughter. "I told her that I intended to marry you, if you would have me. Before you even try to protest, Mum, Dad, and Bill are all witnesses."

Hermione's mouth dropped open at that. Charlie quickly moved his piece and glanced back over at Hermione.

"Checkmate."

She looked at the pieces on the board. She cleared her throat as she moved her king away into a safe position. Charlie scanned the board and was about to make his move when Hermione's hands pressed down the chess board. His eyes lifted at Hermione leaning over the chess board. Her eyes locked unto hers.

"Charlie, is that really true?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," he told her earnestly. "I intend to marry you some day, if you would have me. I wouldn't lie to my mum about that either." His eyes scanned the board and he smiled. "Knight to E5." Both of them watched the knight slide into place. His eyes returned to Hermione. "Check, Sweetness."

Hermione took a deep breath as she watched her king surrender his sword. "Charlie, as if there was any doubt."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

She looked at their joint hands.

"I don't want any children," she blurted out, looking up into his eyes. "I've never really had a desire to have any children. I want a career and make something of myself. I want to dedicate my life to furthering evolution for improving the world. I have no desire to lay down and sacrifice my life for anyone anymore. Call me selfish for that, but I've denied myself so long trying to become something I'm not."

Charlie sat there in shocked silence before a smirk broke across his face. "I'm not planning to change my career path, Sweetness, and having children would prove to be a complicated mess," he confessed. "I'm more than happy to be the best uncle I can ever be. I never planned on having children, much less a wife. Most women I know or have come across want the doting husband, children, and the quiet life. However, if you and I change our minds down the road, I'm certain we can always negotiate terms."

"Of course, things always change," Hermione agreed with him. A small smile touched the corners of her luscious mouth. "All I require is a doting husband. If we choose to mutually accept the responsibility of having children down the road so be it, but as terms stand right now, children are not a priority, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"We'll live in Romania."

Charlie's eyes widened at that. "That won't complicate your plans?"

"I'm not a fan of long distance relationships," Hermione told him with a shrug. "And your work is Romania, is it not? I'll still need to finish up my last year of my apprenticeship here at Hogwarts, but I'm quite certain I can obtain employment over in Romania."

"They'd jump at the chance to work with you."

"Well, then, good. That's settled." She licked her lips. "Is a very, very long engagement out of the question in case you change your mind and find out you were caught up in madness?"

Charlie chuckled, shaking his head. There was no way he was going to agree to that. "Sweetness, I'll give you a year from the time I leave to go back to Romania. That's plenty of time for cold feet." His eyes locked unto hers. "When you finish your apprenticeship, we'll get married at the Burrow if that's acceptable. Is a small private wedding okay?"

"More than okay," she told him in relief. "I don't want a big affair. Just friends and family."

"Ron really had it all wrong, didn't he?" Charlie questioned in amusement. Ron had been planning a huge wedding where the public would be allowed to partake.

"More than you know. Oh, Ron! That's another thing. We should probably keep our engagement on the down low... until at least when you leave to go back to Romania. We can tell your parents, but everyone else we'll just know we're an official couple." Hermione waited for him to nod in confirmation. "So, are the terms acceptable?"

"Indeed."

Hermione paused then blushed. "Did we just negotiate the terms of our engagement and marriage like it was a business contract?"

"Perhaps," he said with a smirk. He shrugged. "It doesn't make it any less true, less romantic, or less honest." He squeezed her hand, gaining her full attention. "Is this what you want, Hermione? I need to know if this is what you want."

"You're what I want, Charlie." Then she shook her head suddenly. "No, you're what I need."

Charlie searched her eyes, making certain that what she said was the absolute truth. When all he saw stark emotion, he knew that it was the truth. His hands dove into her hair and cupped the back of her head as he claimed his beautiful Christmas present.

After hours had passed, Charlie pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. Her nude body snuggled up against his. Her arm slung over his chest. Her fingertips stroked the tattooed dragon that was slumber peacefully against her fingers. Once again, he shook his head at his dragon's behavior. He sighed, realizing her should have known. The tattoo wasn't an ordinary tattoo. Yes, it was a magical, but it was more than that. The tattoo represented himself and his personality – it represented his soul. His soul was calm in her presence. He started to laugh and startled Hermione.

"Sorry, Sweetness," he murmured, letting her settle back against him. "I just realized how blind I was since the very beginning of this."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tipping her head up to look at him.

"My dragon really likes you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that some very perverse-"

"No, that's not what I meant," he chuckled. He patted his chest over his tattoo. "My dragon always seems calm in your presence. I've never really seen my dragon take any real interest in anyone actually."

"I see," she said, glancing at the dragon tattoo. "I always wondered why your dragon seemed to want to get near me."

"The dragon is me. The tattoo is a symbol of my soul," he told her. Her eyes immediately met his. "This type of tattoo is a rare form of tattoo. I guess my dragon knew the truth way before I did." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sweetness."

A brilliant smile crossed her face and his heart throbbed at the beautiful sight. "I love you too, Charlie."

"Tomorrow... we should pop back in at the Burrow."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Molly must be in beside herself with everything that happened. I shudder to think what happened to Ron after your mum was through with him."

"I'd rather not think about that," he said. He smirked then shrugged. "Nothing less than he deserved." He grabbed the covers and dragged the material over them. "Good night, Sweetness. Sweet dreams."

Charlie watched Hermione smile before her eyes fluttered shut. She cuddled closer to him. He could feel her body heat against him and he sighed. Yes, this was how it was supposed to be. He could feel it in his bones. He looked down at the features of her face. There was a softness to them that he hadn't seen and he couldn't help but be proud that he somehow had something to do with the calmness in her expression. So, it was a mutual calmness they shared in each other. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Would you all hate me if I ended it here?**

**Okay, first things first, shoutout to StrawberryWine27 for your truly epic review! Lol! "Drink more wine and type faster!". That made my night. ;)**

**Thank you everyone for following along with this story and your wonderful reviews. Did you know that you can actually reply to reviews? I just figured out that feature.**

* * *

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Charlie!" Hermione laughed, struggling to get pass him. "We're already late!"

Charlie just shrugged. "It's not like they're truly expecting us at a specific time, Sweetness."

"True." She backed up when he attempted to make a grab for her. "But if I let you have your way, we won't even make it to the Burrow at all."

"Live a little, Sweetness."

She glanced over at her fiance and smirked. Charlie was wearing an 'up to no good' expression on his handsome face. He was the epitome of deviousness and danger wrapped up in a delectable package. How in the bloody hell was she going to handle all this? Charlie was a man – a man's man. He didn't need help. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. It was more than overwhelming that he desired her. It was even more difficult to wrap her mind around the fact that Charlie loved her. Anybody who didn't know them would sum all this up as a rapid moving fling that would sizzle out just as quickly as it began. They didn't know that this had been brewing within Hermione since the moment she set eyes on Charlie.

Charlie had confessed during the chess game that he had been previously engaged to Nymphadora Tonks. The moment he said that, Hermione had felt a shred of fear slice into her already fragile and breaking heart. Tonks was unique and one-of-a-kind. She was bubbly, spontaneous, determined, and had a fire to her. Hermione understood the reasoning why Charlie had been attracted to Tonks. In fact, in Hermione's eyes, they made a perfect match. Both had dangerous jobs and thrived on adrenaline. Why hadn't they worked out? What happened to make them part?

Hermione was more subdued than Tonks. Ginny was _all_ fire that burned so bright that it was hard not to notice the sassy spitfire. Fleur had the type of beauty that knocked people on their butts, but nobody cared (except the ones that knew her) that she was strong, courageous, and a fighter. Luna Lovegood-Longbottom was absolutely bloody crazy in Hermione's book, but she was also one of the wisest and spiritual women she had ever the pleasure to know. All the women in Hermione's life were strong dominate personalities. Molly was a compassionate, maternal, and if one of her children were in harm's way Merlin help the offending individual! The woman was like a mother bear defending her cubs.

So what did Charlie see in her? What could he possibly see in her? Hermione looked into Charlie's sapphire eyes. She belatedly realized he was looking at her inquisitively, cottoning unto the deep thoughts running through her mind. Why would a man like him be interested in her? Maybe, down the line, he would wake up as she feared. Did last night really happen? Was Charlie Weasley her fiance?

"Hermione," he whispered, tugging her closely. "What're you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing," she quickly stammered out. She groaned, cursing herself on the quickness of her response.

"You're thinking about last night, aren't you?"

"Maybe... maybe not."

"Mm'hm. Do I need to convince you more?" he questioned, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'm very good at persuasion."

"Oh, I know," she chuckled, pushing him away slightly. "You've indeed mastered the art and power of persuasion, my dear. I'm quite certain you can persuade any woman to do whatever you desire."

His eyes sparkled. "Well, Sweetness, not everything. Your knickers and clothes are still in place."

"Charlie, it's bloody snowing! It's freezing out here!"

"Sweetness, I'm pretty certain I can make you incredibly warm," he promised, backing her up against one of the trees lining the Forbidden Forest. They had just passed Hagrid's old hut, which is where Charlie's office was located. "It's also quite cozy in Hagrid's old hut, Hermione, but I have to say, I've never done it outside in the middle of flurries."

"Now, that _does_ surprise me," she chuckled, shaking her head at his antics. "With your amazing talent to persuade women is legendary, I'm shocked you haven't tried it outside."

"Oh, no, I have done it outside, Sweetness. I just haven't done it outside in a snowstorm," he clarified, with a smirk.

"Blimey, Charlie!"

Hermione pushed him away again and started walking further down the path to Hogsmeade. Charlie just chuckled from behind her. She growled, realizing he was deliberately doing this to goad her. He knew she wouldn't do something improper in public. He had told all too many times that she needed loosen up and lighten up. It was a perpetual cycle of people always telling her that she needed to have more fun. As Ron would say, she needed to be less boring and be less bookworm. Well, she was a bookworm and she had plenty of knowledge about certain _things_ that most people would never dream of knowing about. It caused her to blush at the naughty images that popped out at her in the sex books that she encountered.

When she and Ron were going through a rough spot, she had attempted to spice things up by trying to obtain as much information about different positions and tips. She had a lot of knowledge in the matter, but her execution was laughable. Well, it seemed to have Ron laughing his bloody arse off. She tried to block out the humiliation and embarrassment she had felt. She had already felt awkward and silly, but with Ron not even getting turned on, it added another nail in the coffin of their bloody relationship.

She didn't know what came over her. It was an impulsive thought and she never bloody acted on impulsive endeavors. Still ahead of Charlie, she spun around and her eyes met his still laughing ones. He had a playful smirk on his face. She refused to be laughed at and toyed with this time. Charlie was legendary with seducing women – it was just in the bloody way he moved. She started walking right over to him.

"Hermione," he chuckled, putting out his hands. "I was just kidding around, Sweetness. Blimey, are you really that mad? You have that bloody look in your eyes again. I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off as she batted away his hands and swept right into his arms. _Be spontaneous._ She tugged his head down slightly so she could ravage his mouth with a hungry kiss. She felt him freeze against her and she smirked against his mouth. Charlie was an excellent kisser. It came to him naturally. Well, unfortunately, some _things_ needed to be learned. She thought about all the tips and advice. She even thought about Charlie's style of kissing. She licked the line made by his sealed lips. She gently sucked his bottom lip in between her lips and gently nibbled. She heard him groan as he began to melt into the kiss.

She remained in control as he opened his mouth allowing entrance. Her tongue slipped inside and dueled with his. Her fingers were threaded in his locks. She let her hands trail down so she could wrap her arms around his neck when she leaped up into his arms. She wound her legs around his waist while continuing to kiss him passionately with wild abandon. He shivered against her as she broke her lips away from his, letting them brush over his jaw then down his throat. She hit a sweet spot when he tensed and she licked the spot then blew air over it.

"Bollocks, Hermione," he hissed through clenched teeth.

She smirked then let her lips travel to his collarbone. She licked and nibbled the spot before she sank her teeth into his flesh. He inhaled sharply, tightening his arms around her. She placed a gentle kiss on the spot before she reached up and grabbed his chin. She drew him in for another heated kiss before she unwrapped her legs from his waist. She broke the kiss and backed away from him, panting heavily. He wasn't any better. He looked absolutely speechless. His chest was heaving. His lips reddened by her kisses. His eyes showed... Oh, Sweet Merlin, if he was joking before, he absolutely wanted her now!

Before he could attempt to say a word, Hermione just smirked, walking over to him back. She let her tongue lightly lick at his bottom lip. He shuddered, shutting his eyes. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Charlie," she drew out his name as if they were in the bedroom right now. He groaned. She placed a kiss on the bruise forming on his collarbone. "I want you so bad," she murmured, sweeping her hands down his chest. "You bring out a side of me that no other man can and I just want you to know..." she paused, backing away a few steps. She gazed at him through bedroom eyes and licked her lips. "Karma, Sweetness, will strike at you when you're least expecting it."

She winked at him before she apparated away to the Burrow. She was trying to make it to the front door of the Burrow when she heard a pop behind her. She had her hand on the doorknob when she felt someone grab her and spin her around. She gasped when Charlie pinned her against the front door, pressing his body up against hers. She looked up into his darkened sapphire eyes amused.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Where in the bloody hell did that come from?" he drew out the question slowly in a husky voice. She smirked, knowing she had actually effected him. "One moment you're almost a prude and then you're a sex kitten. What was _that_ back there?"

"What was what?" she asked innocently. His eyes narrowed. "Charlie, what has you all worked up?"

"You bloody know what has me worked up."

"Perhaps," she murmured then rubbed up against him and felt his hardness. A Cheshire cat smile teased her lips when he groaned. "I guess you're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves, are you?"

Her hand slid down and turned the doorknob of the front door. She ducked under his arm and headed inside. She came to an abrupt stop, causing Charlie to bump right into her. Harry had his head in hands being comforted by George and Bill. She exchanged a look with Charlie before they walked fully inside, closing the door behind him. Hermione walked over to Harry and knelt down in front of him.

"Harry," she whispered. A teary-eyed Harry looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny," he muttered, shaking his head. "She said no."

"No?"

Harry nodded. "She-She doesn't want to marry me."

"I'm sure there's a reason," George told him.

"Well, she won't bloody talk to me. She just told me it was over and bloody locked herself up in her room with Fleur."

Hermione's eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open slightly. She grabbed Charlie's arm as she drew herself up. Charlie and Bill were exchanging looks. She remembered they had overheard the conversation where Ginny admitted about her problems with fertility. She bit her lip, glancing down her best friend. Ginny needed to tell Harry the truth. She needed to come clean and both them could deal with it together. She quickly excused herself to make her way upstairs to find Ginny and Fleur.

She found Ginny and Fleur in Ginny's room. She heard Ginny's sobs as she walked down the hallway. She knocked on the door, telling Ginny aloud it was just her. Soon the door opened revealing Fleur, she gestured her inside and she walked in. Fleur shut the door behind her and put a powerful locking charm on the door. Ginny was looking out the window, surveying the fields of snow.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, approaching the redhead. Ginny turned to her with tears escaping down her cheeks. She drew her into her embrace. "Oh, Ginny, why did you just end it with him? He doesn't even know why you did it."

Ginny sniffled. "I was just prolonging the inevitable, Hermione."

"But you don't completely know if you're completely infertile."

"Hermione-"

"Listen, here me out," she cut in, grabbing Ginny's arm when she attempted to turn away. "There are a lot of new studies that have helped cases like this. You haven't fully gotten checked out to figure the exact reasoning behind your condition. I'm pretty certain if you work with a mediwitch they'll be able to help you through the process."

Ginny sighed, searching Hermione's eyes. "Yes, but then what happens when I truly find out the truth and Harry's stuck with me. That's not fair to him.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! Harry loves you!" Hermione gasped. "There are alternatives – adoption, for one."

"If I can't even have Harry's children, I shouldn't be allowed to be his wife."

Her eyes widened at Ginny's soft confession. "Ginny, marriage isn't about how many children you can produce," she protested. "You love Harry and he loves you. You two make each other happy. After so much bad, you make Harry light up. Don't you see it? You make it bearable for him. You give him a reason to wake up in the morning."

The redhead broke into another round of tears. "Hermione, my mum had how many children. If I can't even give him the one thing he ever wanted, how can I face him every day? How can I even look him in the face?"

"Ginny, the one thing that Harry ever wanted was family," Hermione told her, putting both hands on her shoulders. "You're bloody mad if you think that he doesn't already consider you family. You _are_ his family. We all are. Teddy is and Harry already considers him a son. Harry doesn't want to marry you for being a baby machine, Ginny. He wants to marry you, because he wants to share the rest of his bloody life with you." When Ginny bowed her head, her fingers curled into Hermione's shirt. "You need to stop beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault. Yes, it's probably going to be a difficult process, but Harry will be there for you ever step of the way."

"But I already bloody ended it," Ginny protested. "He probably doesn't even want to see bloody see me now."

"He's downstairs. Totally devastated by this. You need to talk to him."

Fleur approached them, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Hermione's right, Ginny. Harry loves you. You have the chance to be incredibly happy. No matter what you go through in your marriage, you keep strong and keep fighting for him." She gave her a sad smile. "It's time to tell him the truth."

Ginny looked back and forth from Hermione and Fleur. She looked as if she was about to argue, but her entire body sagged in defeat. She nodded her head in agreement then shakily headed for the door. After the locking charms were removed, Hermione followed Ginny downstairs with Fleur behind her. Molly and Arthur had joined the boys the living room. They all had grim expressions on their faces. Harry turned his head, noticing Ginny descending the staircase. He immediately got to his feet and went to her.

"Harry," the little Weasley murmured. She nervously swept her hair out of her face. "We-We need to talk."

Harry nodded his head. Ginny offered him her hand and a look of relief crossed his face. He took it and she led him back upstairs. Harry mouthed 'thank you' to Hermione and Fleur as he passed them. They both gave him a smile in return. When they disappeared upstairs, Hermione reached out and gave Fleur's arm an affectionate squeeze before she joined Charlie near the fireplace. Charlie had been pacing back and forth in front of it. He placed an arm around her waist, drawing her in close. He kissed her temple.

"How did it go?" he asked, peering into her eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll see how it all pans out."

She snuggled closer to Charlie, enjoying the warmth of his body and the fireplace. She heard a catcall whistle and she turned around. Her eyes landed on a smirking George, shaking his head at the two of them.

"As long as I live and breathe, I never thought Charlie Weasley would get involved with something other than a dragon," George announced, causing everyone to laugh. "I see you two worked things out. Good on you. I'm happy for you both."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, she reminds me of a dragon."

"Careful, Sweetness," she drawled, fixing him with a notorious dark look. "I can be just as scary as one."

"And just as bloody stubborn."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Charlie's teasing. The rest of the Weasleys shared a similar smile and exchanging knowing looks with one another. She blushed, realizing they were all weighing in slightly on the new development. Her eyes slid nervously over to Molly. Out of all the Weasleys, she was more concerned with Molly's acceptance. Hermione was quite certain that when Molly had mentioned she was better suited toward Charlie and Bill that she had only meant it as a indirect reference. Even though, Charlie had revealed the night before that he had admitted to Molly, Arthur, and Bill that he intended to marry her, she had that knot twisting up in her stomach.

A beaming Molly was looking up at her husband and clutching his arm. Hermione watched the woman, who had become more like a second mother to her, finally meet her eyes. There were tears in them, but Molly was definitely not sad or angry. All Hermione saw there was excitement and hope. Her eyes shifted to Arthur, who was also wearing a similar expression on his face as his wife. Finally breathing out a sigh of relief, she relaxed into Charlie's embrace and comfort. The heads of the household accepted and approved their relationship.

A flash of red hair caught Hermione's attention. Her eyes went to Ginny and Harry making their way downstairs. Once again, the atmosphere changed, buzzing with energy. All of them waited for something – a smile, an announcement, or Harry walking out the door. _Please don't let it be the latter_, Hermione thought to herself. They waited with held breaths, watching the couple anxiously. Then a slight smile tugged the corners of Ginny's mouth and Hermione knew the answer. She watched Harry take Ginny's hand in his, lifting it up and kissing the back of her hand.

"It seems as though there will be a cause for celebration," Harry addressed them with a huge smile on his face. "This beautiful spitfire," he said, glancing at Ginny. "Has given me the best gift in the world."

"I have agreed to let Harry make an honest woman of me," Ginny announced cheekily, winking at Harry.

The entire living room erupted with celebratory congratulations. Everyone surrounded the happy couple, offering them hugs and pats on the back. Molly had squeezed Ginny into a huge mama bear hug that had a giggling Ginny gasping for air. Hermione wasn't prepared for Harry catching her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear, holding her against him. "Thank you so much."

She had tears sliding down her cheeks at the tremor in her best friend's voice. He was so overcome by his emotions – so incredibly choked up in happiness. It was just so tragic that Ron wasn't here to share this bloody moment. This was a moment shared by best friends. When Harry pulled back, Hermione gasped when Ginny bowled her over with a hug. Her eyes surveyed the room and the happy faces, landing on Charlie. He was talking animatedly with Bill and George. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel so uncertain or insecure.

In some way or form, it had always been Charlie. Even at such a tender young age, Charlie had made Hermione feel thing so deeply. She couldn't put a finger on it then, but she certainly knew now. Connections like what Harry and Ginny, Arthur and Molly, and even Bill and Fleur had were hard to come by. Fleur's words to Ginny echoed in her mind: _You have the chance to be incredibly happy. No matter what you go through in your marriage, you keep strong and keep fighting for him_. Charlie Weasley was worth fighting for. He always had been and always would be.

As if sensing she was thinking about him, she watched Charlie's eyes glance over at her. He faltered in conversation for a moment before regaining his composure. There was a new sparkle shimmering in those sapphire eyes now and it stole her breath away.

* * *

From underneath the table, Charlie captured Hermione's hand and held it tight. Everyone had finally settled down to eat. The excitement from Ginny and Harry's engagement lingered in the air as they buckled down for dinner. He glanced over at his baby sister and loved the happy glow on her face. _This_ was how it should be. He looked around at his family – the only person missing that should've been here was Ron.

Percy was certainly much closer to the family now after the war. However, he still remained a bit to himself, but Charlie knew that was just his brother's personality. Ron was always around, always here to partake the family gatherings. He sighed, feeling a pang in his heart deepen. He was definitely not a fan of his little brother, not after how he treated Hermione. However, he knew that this Ron wasn't the real Ron. The real Ron was goofy, sentimental, funny, clumsy, and caring. Ron should have been here to congratulate his best friend on his engagement to his baby sister. He could almost hear what Ron would've said upon hearing the announcement: _About bloody time, you wanker! I thought I would need to put my wand to your back!_. It would have been absolutely perfect moment.

"I know what you're thinking," Bill said when Hermione got up to help Molly with the dishes. Both Bill and George were nursing their butterbeers. "It doesn't feel right without Ron."

"Yea, but the _real_ Ron," George muttered, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

Charlie nodded his head at George's assessment. "I don't know. I just always felt like Ron would be here when something like this happened. I mean he's Harry's bloody best mate. That's his baby sister."

"I'm just glad to see the old Hermione coming back," George told him. Bill agreed with a nod. "Those two completely destroyed each other during their relationship and after the break up. It was just so bloody hard to watch, because you wanted to be there for both of them. Hermione is like a sister, y'know. She's family." He eyed Charlie with a grave look. "You bring out the best in her, Charlie, even I can see that. She smiles a whole lot bloody more than she did with Ron and that says a lot."

Bill clapped a hand over his back. "So when are you two going get married?"

It was meant to be a joke. Both Bill and George were in the midst of laughing when Charlie instinctively answered them.

"After she finishes her apprenticeship at Hogwarts," Charlie said. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. The sound of dishes breaking and complete silence followed. "Oh, bloody hell," he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. His grip on his butterbeer tightened. "She's going to bloody murder me."

"You're engaged?" Molly squawked, grabbing his attention.

Ginny had just walked back into the kitchen as Molly had asked it. "Who's engaged? What did I miss?"

"Charlie," his mum clarified.

Ginny's eyes widened. She glanced over at Hermione and Charlie followed his little sister's gaze. Hermione was silent with her head bowed, staring at the ground. He took a gulp of his butterbeer than put it down on the table slowly. He looked around at his family before he took a deep breath. Just as he was about to respond, Hermione burst out laughing, drawing everyone's attention.

"Like it would've stayed been able to stay a secret anyway," she giggled, shaking her head. Her eyes met Charlie and a sense of relief washed over him. "I figured it would've been me to slip up though."

"You bloody daft woman!" Ginny gasped, pulling Hermione into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione sighed, looking around the kitchen. "Honestly? I didn't want people to think we were rushing into this," she said. "I know it seems so sudden. We pretty much only got together just recently and with everything that happened with Ron... I just figured we should wait before telling everyone. We were going to tell everyone around the time Charlie would leave to go back to Romania. I thought it would be an acceptable amount of time that would've passed."

Charlie watched both George and Bill raise their butterbeers in a celebratory salute to her, clanking their bottles together with Charlie, and then took a gulp of their butterbeers. Ginny kept talking Hermione's ear off, but Charlie noticed the look of unease on Hermione's face. Her eyes were on Molly, who was still looking back and forth from Hermione and himself in shock. He heard Hermione's hesitant wavering voice when he called out his mum's name. Molly slowly looked at Hermione.

In one moment his mum was standing in that spot, the next moment she was gathering Hermione up in a bear hug. Hermione's eyes widened in shock then laughter as Molly rushed out of the kitchen shouting to her husband that her babies were getting married. When Harry walked in from the back having heard the commotion, Ginny quickly filled him in about what had happened. Harry drew Hermione into a hug and kissed her forehead. If Charlie didn't know how close Hermione and Harry truly were, he would've thought it looked intimate. Everyone agreed that news of Hermione and his engagement should stay quiet until June when he would return to Romania.

After all the excitement, celebration, and tons of food, both Hermione and himself apparated to the apparation point in Hogsmeade. Finally alone, Charlie took Hermione into his arms, holding her flush against her body. They stayed in that tight embrace with her head tucked under his chin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know that's not how we planned for it to happen."

Hermione chuckled. "I honestly didn't think that part was going to stay intact."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not," she said. Her eyes sparkled. "It's honestly a relief to come out to everyone. I just wish..." She trailed off, looking down for a moment.

"I know. I do too," Charlie told her. "I was already wishing he was there when we all found about Ginny and Harry."

Tears were in her eyes as she gazed up at him. "He really should've been there for that."

"He'll come around, Hermione. I promise."

"But what if he doesn't, Charlie. I'm going to feel like absolute-"

He silence her with a kiss. "Don't worry, your beautiful head. Trust me, okay? I'm going to try to bring Ron back."

Hermione searched his eyes curiously before nodding her head slowly. Charlie gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and leading the way back to Hogwarts. Contrary to belief, Charlie really did have a plan when it came to Ron. He still needed to have a one-on-one conversation with his younger brother. Bill and George had filled him in on what happened when he left to go after Hermione. His mum had pretty much banished him from the Burrow until he cleaned up his act. She had spent the better part of Christmas day crying her eyes out when Ron had left. They told him that she needed this, referring to both of the engagements.

As Ron's older brother, Charlie felt heavy responsibility on his shoulders. Even if it was a hopeless case, he had to try to get through to his brother for the sake of his mum, his family, and Hermione.

* * *

**So, I've had a couple people in their reviews ask if I was continuing this story and up to what point... ****Well, to be honest, I had a plan for this story from the get go and this story is far from over. I'm hoping you all are ready for a long adventure, because I'm planning to write Hermione and Charlie's story way pass the point on when Hermione joins Charlie in Romania. *That is the only story spoiler alert I'll reveal!***


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, encouragement, and interest in this here story! And I thank wine & chocolate & Ben & Jerry's Red Velvet ice cream for helping me complete this chapter!**

**Oh! And how could I ever forget?! Thank you J.K. Rowling, because without these characters or this world, there would be no tale to imagine. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Although Hermione was the known queen of investigative research, Charlie had quite a knack for it too. He was great hands on and predicting behavior. He didn't get on just by instincts and luck when it came to his job. He was the best at his field, because he used every facet of himself to accomplish a goal. Without knowledge of dragons, he was certain that he wouldn't have survived certain situations.

A month had gone by since Christmas. Hermione and himself spent New Year's eve by themselves, watching the fireworks at Hogwarts. Minerva had set up a fireworks display for the children who had stayed over the break. It was a nice night in. After all the drama, they welcomed the peaceful atmosphere.

Another day of classes had went by perfectly well, but Charlie was still thumbing through the pages of a text. Hermione had told him that she was attending a seminar at a mediwitch convention and would be gone for a few days. He figured this would be the perfect time to put his plan into motion. After consulting his family at an emergency family meeting _without_ Hermione, they all, including Harry, agreed with Charlie's idea and backed him. Although he hated keeping things like this from Hermione, he knew if she found out and Ron turned down this intervention of sorts that she would fall into a bout of depression. He had done his research on the mini-Pensieve globe. It looked akin to a crystal ball, but it was illuminated with the same silvery cloud-like gaseous liquid. They were just as effective as the full-fledged Pensieve.

He had contacted a known mediwitch that specialized in counseling and used this type of technique. He had explained the situation with his brother and the lady had owled back informing him that she did indeed have a slot available to take on a new patient. He sighed, glancing at the wrapped parcel that had came in through the owlery. It was time to confront Ron alone and he wasn't certain how this entire confrontation would go.

When he apparated to outside the building where Ron's flat resided in, Charlie looked up, scanning the windows. He straightened his back and walked purposely inside. He found himself staring at Ron's front door. _It's now or never_, he thought to himself, lifting his fist to knock on the door. He knocked a few times and waited. The door opened, revealing his youngest brother. Instead of a scornful greeting he was expecting, Ron just stared blankly at him before he sighed and opened the door wider for him. After a moment, Charlie finally walked inside and heard Ron shut the door behind him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Ron asked.

Charlie looked at him a bit surprised at how cordial he was being. "What do you have?"

"Butterbeer? Is that alright?"

"That would be great."

Ron nodded then disappeared into the kitchen. Charlie stood still for a moment, staring after him. He decided to take a seat in the armchair closest to the door and facing the kitchen. When Ron came back with two bottles of butterbeer, Charlie accepted it and watched Ron take a gulp of his before he sat down on the sofa. They didn't say a word for awhile. They pretended to be preoccupied with drinking their butterbeers. Charlie watched Ron swirl the liquid in his bottle before Ron's shoulders finally sagged.

"Charlie, I know you didn't come here to chitchat with me," he said, leveling him with a look. "I should be surprised you showed up, but at the same time, I'm not. So what do you want?"

"You need help, Ron," Charlie told him bluntly.

Ron eyed him in disbelief before he let out a bitter chuckle. "I'm way beyond repair, Charlie."

"This isn't healthy." He gestured to the empty bottle of alcohol and dirty dishes just littering the coffee table."You're a mess, Ron. This has to stop. You're truly heading down a really dark path. Do you really wanted to be estranged from your family?"

"I'm surprised you even bloody care."

Ron's remark wounded him more than he realized. "How can you say that? I'm your brother, Ron."

"You're engaged to the love of my life," Ron reminded. Charlie sighed, realizing that Ron had somehow found out. "Don't worry. I'm not going to attack you or out you guys in public. There's just no bloody point. Clearly she loves you if she made up her mind that fast about you."

"Ron, I love her too."

"I know! I bloody know!" Ron shouted angrily, sweeping the empty alcohol bottles out of the way. They toppled over. Some shattered on the ground. "I know," he muttered, calming down and taking deep breaths. "That-That's why I can't even... I can't even be mad at you. It bloody sucks, because I so want to bloody hate you."

"Ron-"

"No, I need to get this out," he said, putting up his hand to stop him. Charlie sat back in silence, waiting for Ron to continue. "I idolized you, Charlie. You and Bill were like my cool older brothers with cool jobs. I wanted to be just like you, but clearly I'm not you. Not even close." He sighed, shaking his head. "Hermione always needed a man like you. I kinda always knew that, but I had always hoped that I was wrong."

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut. "I never wanted to hurt you, Ron," he confessed. "Neither one of us did. It just happened. I never planned on coming back and falling for her. It wasn't part of the plan at all."

"I know... and that's why I can't bloody hate you. I know you'd never do it intentionally."

Ron growled, getting to his feet. He grabbed the empty butterbeer bottle and threw it hard against the wall. Charlie watched it smashed into pieces, shimmering as they splintered over the floorboards. His eyes returned to Ron. There were tears running down his face as he collapsed back down on the sofa. He covered his face with his hands.

This wasn't how Charlie wanted it to be like. He knew Ron was in a lot of pain. He also knew Ron had loved Hermione to obsession. Although he was glad Ron clearly didn't hate him, he knew that this was something that Ron needed to get through on his own. Charlie took a deep breath and took out the parcel he had shrank down. He shakily got to his feet and placed the parcel on the coffee table in front of him. He quickly enlarged it. Ron looked at the parcel in confusion.

"This is a mini-Pensieve globe," Charlie informed him. "I have arranged and paid for a full year of sessions with a renown mediwitch. She uses these as a part of her therapeutic healing sessions. She's really great at her job." He grabbed the piece of parchment he had scribbled on her office address and his first appointment. "Your first appointment is tomorrow. I suggest you go."

Ron looked up at him in disbelief. He was about to protest when Charlie turned from him and headed for the front door. Charlie expected him to shout or do something obnoxious, but he was met surprisingly with silence. He looked over his shoulder and he saw Ron staring at the piece of parchment.

"Ron," Charlie called out. He waited for his younger brother to look at him. "Mum tries to be strong, but I see the pain in her eyes every time you're mentioned. George pretends like it doesn't hurt him, but I've caught him more than once in tears as well. He doesn't want to lose another brother, Ron, neither one of us do – Ginny, Bill, Percy, and me. Mum and Dad don't want to lose a son. We all bloody miss you, you big bloody prat." He sighed, pausing a moment as he tried to keep his own emotions in check. "I miss you – the old you. All of us do _including_ Hermione and Harry. Harry and Ginny's wedding is right before I return to Romania in June. Harry is still hoping you'll be able to be his best man. Please, as your brother, I'm asking you to consider this?"

"And if I don't?"

He drew in a sharp breath. "Mum has spoken, Ron. She meant every word of it."

A moment passed before Ron swallowed hard and gave a nod. Charlie gave him a small smile before he opened the door and left Ron's flat. The next day, Charlie waited across the street at a small cafe. It had a clear view of the building the mediwitch worked at. When he caught the sight of red hair, Charlie spotted Ron walk up to the entrance of the building and walked inside. The breath Charlie didn't know he was holding released as did the tension in his body.

* * *

It was Valentine's day. Hermione awoke in Charlie's arms the moment the first ray of sunlight spilled across the floor. She blinked, watching the breeze from outside tease the curtains in Charlie's room. No matter what season, she always slept with the window cracked. She breathed in the fresh air and felt Charlie stir behind her. She sighed, pushing her bottom against him. She blushed as she felt his morning hardness. He groaned, grasping her hips to steady her against him.

"Don't do that," he murmured against her ear. "You know what happens if you do that."

She smiled. "What if I want you do that?"

She shifted back against him. She loved the growl in his throat as his hands possessively explored her body

"You bloody minx."

She giggled when he flipped her on her back and settled between her legs. He pinned her hands over her head. She bit her lip, gazing up into his beautiful sapphire eyes that sparkled in the light. She melted against him as he kissed her tenderly. Slow like honey, he drew her into a gentle rhythm of kissing. She shivered at the slow and sensual way he handled her. His hands brushed against her skin, causing her to arch against him.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful," he gasped.

She looked into his eyes for a moment and her heart soared. Then, she leaned up and captured his lips with hers. Their lovemaking was gentle and tender, perfectly suitable for Valentine's day. He had swallowed her gasp of his name in a kiss when he had eased her, rocking her to her release. Her quivering body had fallen apart at the seams and he was there to always pick up the pieces. He kissed her, tucking her body flush against his afterward. They basked in the warmth and glow of their lovemaking until they knew it was time to brace the day.

Later on after a taxing day of assisting Madam Pomfrey with reversing a bout of love spells and love potions gone awry, Hermione settled into her chair behind her desk. It was comical at first, but it just grew tiresome after awhile. The students were lacking originality. However, there was still dinner that she needed to attend to and what she remembered about Valentine's day during dinner was always an interesting affair. She glanced at the time and wondered where Charlie was.

That's when she heard Charlie's door slam open and Charlie's loud curse. Hermione raised her eyebrows, wondering what had happened. She waited as Charlie crashed about in his room before he finally graced her with his presence. He looked disheveled and he had this substance dripping down his shirt. His face and hair were wet. His clothes slicked to his skin. She bit her lip, trying desperately to keep from laughing.

"Um, do I even want to know?" she giggled.

Charlie gave her a dark look. "Bloody girls."

"What happened?"

"You women and your feminine wiles!" he cried out, shaking his head. And that did it, Hermione couldn't control herself anymore. She burst out laughing. "Well done, Sweetness," he grumbled, glaring at her. "I knew I could count on you to lift my thoughts and opinions on how bloody infuriating you women are!"

Hermione didn't even feel insulted as she continued to laugh hysterically. She couldn't even talk Charlie from not storming back across the bathroom to his room. She got up and followed him into his room. She leaned against the door, watching him undress himself from his saturated clothes. She shook her head, already forming an idea of what had happened.

"Did some lovesick girl throw a love potion on you?"

Charlie growled, gripping the new shirt in his hand. "Throw? Ha! She bloody ambushed me with the rest of the other bloody girls. You would at least think one of them could brew the damn bloody potion right!"

"I would've," Hermione told him, shrugging her shoulders. She walked over to him and trailed her fingertips down his chiseled chest. "I don't fault them. If you were my professor, I would've doused you with a love potion too," she teased him, winking at him. She sniffed him. "You smell like-"

"A girl," he said. "I smell like perfume."

She nodded. "A big bad dragontamer that smells fruity and flowery."

"Hush you! Not another bloody word!"

Hermione grinned at the dark look Charlie was giving her. She shook her head at Charlie's predicament. She grabbed the shirt he was attempting to put on and tossed it on the bed. Charlie looked like he was about to protest when she placed a finger over his mouth. Her eyes, she was certain, were dancing with laughter and merriment. She leaned up, tugging his head down, and kissed him. It took a moment or two for him to begrudgingly warm up to her kisses.

"C'mon," she murmured, pulling away from him.

She started towards the bathroom.

"Hermione?" he quesstioned.

"You need a shower, Sweetness. You smell bloody awful."

Hermione giggled when Charlie let out a dark curse and muttered about the questionable intelligence of women. She started the shower, playing with the taps. Once she found the right temperature, she ducked back into his room. Charlie was still standing there shirtless and his pants unfastened.

"You really don't think that badly of women, Charlie," she told him confidently.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I don't particularly find desperate women attractive."

"Desperate, hm?" she murmured, walking over to him. She looked up and down his body, wandering over the beautiful lines of his toned and muscular upper torso. How did he keep his bloody shape all the while even when he wasn't working those muscles? She blushed, having an idea how he was keeping fit _now_. "Desperate," she repeated, glancing up into his eyes. "Desperation isn't so bad, Charlie. I _desperately_ want you."

"That's not the same," he faltered, drawing out his words slowly. "You don't _act_ desperate."

She shrugged then pressed a kiss to his throat as she let her hand snake down his bare stomach into his pants. She heard him hiss then groan at the contact. "Oh, I don't know, Charlie. I think I am very capable of _acting_ desperate."

On her tiptoes, she gave him a quick peck on the mouth, sliding her hand out of his pants. She drew back and started walking back to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at Charlie, who was wearing an incredulous look on his face. He quickly shook his head as he met her gaze. She chuckled at how undone he seemed. Well, he hasn't seen anything yet. She slowly took off her satin rosy top and dropped it to the ground. She watched Charlie's eyes widen. He had a nice view of her back now, but he would have a better view altogether soon. She drew the zipper down on her skirt and let the material pool down at her feet.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

Feeling a bit fired up from his reaction, she winked at him as she took off her bra all the while watching him over her shoulder. He visibly gulped. Her hands skimmed down her body until they hooked on to the only stitch of clothing left. She blushed, but she threw caution to the wind as she slowly peeled her knickers down her thighs and over her knees until they joined her skirt on the floor.

"Oh, I don't know, Charlie," she said, in a sigh. She purposely licked her lips as she let her eyes drift down his body. "I think being a little desperate, isn't so bad? There's something a bit wicked and sinful about desperation and being so bloody desperate like you just have to have it right now. So desperate to the point you can't control yourself. It's bloody madness, Charlie."

Charlie sucked in a breath. "I-I think I'm going need that shower."

"Desperately?" she questioned.

"Beyond desperately."

When she reached the door way to the bathroom, Hermione turned around so he got the full frontal view of her. She leaned against the door frame, playing with her bushy locks and watching Charlie bite down on his bottom lip as his eyes explored her body. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks over her bold actions. It was so unlike her to act this way, but the more comfortable she became around Charlie, the more this side of herself came out. Maybe, it was that thrill that raced through her when he reacted so strongly to her. It was almost a confirmation that he found her desirable and that it was a mutual fascination.

"Well, then," she purred. "Don't keep me waiting."

She walked into the bathroom and quickly dipped into the shower under the spray of water. The heat felt bloody wonderful against her skin. She didn't having to wait long though, because Charlie had joined her in seconds, plastering her against the shower wall. It was quite awhile before their shower ended and they emerged from the steamy bathroom.

Valentine's day was almost over. Having missed dinner, Charlie had went to the kitchen to get some food for them. They spent the rest of the evening, enjoying each other's company, going through their notes for work, and nibbling at the plate of food. Hermione was in the midst of reading over her notes from the mediwitch convention she had attended when she realized Charlie was standing beside the bed with two flutes of a champagne and a rose. She gazed up at her fiance, giving him a smile when he placed a flute of champagne on her nightstand beside the bed and a single red rose.

"Th-Thank you, Charlie." She reached for her champagne, admiring the beautiful rose adorning the nightstand.

Charlie smirked, sitting down cross-legged in front of her with her notes in between them. "I didn't have a chance to properly give you your Christmas present so this is a double gift, okay?" Hermione was about to respond when he placed a wrapped parcel down on the thick pile of parchment. She slowly placed both the flute of champagne and the quill she had been using on the nightstand. "So, happy Christmas and Valentine's day."

Hermione blushed. She hadn't expected anything. Ron never really made a big deal about Christmas or Valentine's day. Sure, he gave her gifts and all that, but it just didn't _feel_ special. She swallowed, reaching out to the parcel. Her fingertips felt the brightly wrapped parcel. It had a overlay of transparent lace. She carefully unfastened the bow and gently peeled back the ribbon. What she discovered underneath the lace was a black leather journal with red silhouettes of dragons dancing around the edges of it with shimmery gold lining the pages of parchment. The letters of her initials H.J.G. were inscribed in the leather. Tears filled her eyes as her fingers touched the leather cover and felt the letters.

"Open it, Sweetness," he whispered, before taking a sip of his champagne.

Shakily, she lifted the cover, finding the first piece of parchment was written on with bold shimmery gold ink.

_Sweetness,_

_I can't tell you how blessed I am to find someone as beautiful, clever, and remarkable as you. I can only hope that some day, all that pain you have within yourself will ease and fade away. Nobody has ever taken quite an interest in me, who was intelligent enough to get under my skin with their beautiful mind, heart, and soul._

_I can't wait to show you Romania and the dragons you've only read about. I want to show you a world that is very different from the world you're living in now. I just hope you'll love it just as I do, because I don't know if I could take it if you're not a part of it._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Tears escaped down her cheeks at the beautiful words. Hermione reached for him, drawing him into a tender kiss. She quickly brushed away her tears as Charlie handed other parcels both were in the shape of books. There were three books. One book was of Romania, the second about guide of sorts about dragons and taming them, and the other was a mediwitch text of the ancient history of healing from different magical cultures. How could this be? Charlie, who she barely knew throughout the years, understood her far more than her best friend who had known her for years. No amount of chocolate, quills, or bloody lingerie that Ron had given her throughout the years could surpass what Charlie had just given her.

She looked into his sapphire eyes and wiped at her tears. "How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?"

"Journal and books," she gestured to her gifts. "They are things that I find useful and interesting. Just me. These gifts are all me written all over them. How do you get it and-and he never could understand me?"

Charlie sighed, leaning forward and rested his forehead against hers. He gently pressed a kiss to her lips. "Hermione, as you once told me," he told her. "I don't want you to change who you are. I fell in love with _you_. This is who you are. This what you love."

Hermione nodded and then she kissed him before she stumbled out of bed. She blushed over her clumsiness then she told him she'd be right back. She rushed back into her living quarters, seeking out her gifts for Charlie. She opened her trunk and found the parcels. She walked back into Charlie's room, hugging the gifts to her body. She settled back down the bed and handed them over to him. Charlie looked at them then at her before he opened them in front of her.

Her heart raced when he took out knee pad and other assortment of gear she had especially made and designed with a mediwitch and Madam Pomfrey. She and Madam Pomfrey worked together to charm the knee pad and other pads for the shins, wrists, shoulders, chest, stomach, and elbows to transform into whatever the recipient needed. For example, whether if the recipient needed tightness to contract around an injury, iciness to dull the pain, heat to loosen the muscles, or anything of that nature. They were all heat-and-water-resistant. They had dark red stitching of dragons, quite like the dragon silhouettes on her new journal.

When he looked at them, exploring the fabric. "Are these-"

"Yes, they're pads. I believe for knees, shins, ankles, elbows, wrists... pretty much everything," she told him, looking into his eyes. "I worked with a seamstress in Hogsmeade to have these magically made to shrink to whichever size is needed. I know dragontamers obtain a lot of injuries and sometimes you need to work through them." She blushed at the way his sapphire eyes bore into hers. "They are heat-and-water-resistant and they are incredibly lightweight material. These pads will help if you obtain an injury on the job or already have an injury. Whatever is needed, like if you need ice, heat, or contraction, it will automatically cater to the injury's needs. Also, if you do happen to break bone, it will keep it in place until you are ready to be checked out by a medihealer"

Charlie's eyes widened at that. "That's bloody brilliant!"

"Well, you know I try," she chuckled at his reaction. She shuffled through the pads and handed him a knee pad. "Try it."

He complied and put it on. When he had, his mouth dropped open as he got up and tested it by walking around. Before she knew what was happening, Charlie had grabbed her off the bed and hugging her to his chest. They spun around in circles with Charlie peppering kisses all over her face and thanking her.

"Well, I want you safe and protected when you return to work," Hermione told him, chuckling at him as he rifled through the other pads.

"I know, but this is just... you're absolutely incredible!"

Hermione smiled brightly. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Love it!" he corrected. He kissed her cheek.

She watched Charlie as he looked through the other gear in fascination. She was incredibly excited that Charlie indeed found her gift useful. She had spent a lot of time, fashioning them, magicking them, and honing them to function correctly. Her own curiosity got the best out of her as she dragged her own gifts towards herself. She looked over the titles of the books and her new journal. For the rest of the evening, they sipped champagne, talked about the future, and stole kisses. The more Charlie mentioned Romania, the more Hermione's excitement for the future grew. As she thumbed through the book Charlie got her of Romania, she looked over some of the scenic pictures and couldn't help but just smile.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Guess who's back?! Yes, I know it's been a bit since I last updated. Thank you so much for the encouragement, reviews, and follows! Without JK Rowling and this beautiful Yerba Mate tea I'm drinking, I wouldn't have been able to write (much less continue) with this story. Hope all is well and hopefully you'll all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

** UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Marriage was binding. Two souls united. It was a joyful occasion. So why was this the tenth time Hermione woke up from a recurring nightmare of Charlie leaving her at the altar? She sighed, taking a sip from the cup of tea she had made. She sat at Charlie's desk and watched him sleep peacefully in his bed.

Months had flew by. Charlie's departure back to Romania was fast approaching as was Harry and Ginny's wedding. The thought of Charlie leaving made Hermione's heart constrict. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew it was inevitable. As she had vowed before, she wouldn't stop him when the time came. She licked her lips nervously as she wondered if she'd ever make it down the aisle. Not that she doubted Charlie's word or love, but she was gradually coming to terms with the reality of the situation. She wanted to believe in happy endings, but everything in her life usually led to loss.

Deciding to distract herself from her thoughts, she eyed the letters she had received yesterday. One was from Ginny and the other from Fleur. Tomorrow, or rather later on today, Charlie and herself would be meeting up with the group tomorrow. The first half of the trip to Hogsmeade would be girl's only adventure then they would meet up later with Charlie, Bill, George, and Harry to grab something to eat.

Ginny was complaining about Molly and Fleur and how they refused to let her wear her Quidditch uniform to her own bloody wedding. Hermione chuckled at that. It would be just like Ginny to be unconventional. She was certain that if Ginny and Harry could, they would've just eloped and bypassed the drama that was certain to follow every avenue of their wedding. Hermione glanced over at Fleur's letter. Although, it conveyed excitement for the upcoming wedding, she could sense Fleur's letter was tinged with sadness. She wondered what exactly was going on between Fleur and Bill, if everything had worked out or not. Fleur was now definitely showing in her pregnancy and looked absolutely breathtaking. It was almost an ethereal and maternal light that caused Fleur to glow. However, Hermione never ceased to miss the sad, helpless look Fleur would cast her husband when she thought nobody was looking.

Hermione also knew that even though Ginny was going through with the wedding that she was also nervous of her own predicament. Months prior, she and Ginny had banded together and she had accompanied Ginny to private sessions with a renown and excellent mediwitch referred to by Madam Pomfrey. They had learned that Ginny definitely had difficulty getting pregnant, but it wasn't impossible for her to get pregnant. According to the mediwitch, both of Ginny's ovaries were damaged. One of Ginny's ovaries wasn't working properly. The other ovary was healthy, but it had difficulty releasing the egg. So the mediwitch needed to do some tests to monitor Ginny's ovulation pattern in order to determine when the best time for Ginny to conceive would be and what type of potions Ginny could take to aid her. Just the other day, Ginny was given her first batches of potions to help ease her good ovary to release the egg properly and ease the pain. It was embarrassing for Ginny, but she had told Hermione that she would suffer through any humiliating and intrusive procedures to ensure her best chances of getting pregnant.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione cleared her mind. _See_, she thought to herself, _you're not the only with problems_. She forced herself to her feet and walked over to the window, overlooking the great acres of Hogwarts. The snow had melted away, but it was dreadfully replaced by clouds and rain. She took a deep breath, wondering if she could make it through the months without Charlie beside her. She glanced over at Charlie briefly and admired the lines, shapes, and features that made up his handsome body. The moonlight danced over his chiseled abs crawled up his defined chest. A blanket draped casually over his hips, hiding the lines of his legs beneath the rump of tangled material.

She sighed, forcing herself to turn her head away. She would miss this. She would miss falling asleep and waking up to Charlie Weasley beside her. Yes! Right now, everything pointed and indicated that she would spend an adventurous lifetime falling asleep and waking up to this beautiful man, but what would happen if everything changed. What would happen if Charlie's feelings changed after he left Hogwarts? She bit her bottom lip and quickly brushed her tears away that were sliding down her cheeks.

"Hermione?"

She tensed slightly at the sound of her name.

"Sweetness," Charlie murmured again. "Come back to bed."

She took a deep breath. "I can't sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"Always," she muttered, still staring out the window.

"Come back to bed. I'll make them go away."

Finally, Hermione turned to Charlie from where she stood at the window. Tears escaping down her cheeks. It was too late to hide them now.

"But what if you're not here, Charlie?" she gasped, shaking her head. The panic began to overtake and overwhelm her. Her body began to shake as she reached her breaking point and shattered. "What if you're not here to chase away the nightmares anymore?" She sucked in a breath then she turned sharply back to look out the window. "Some day soon, you won't be here to rescue me and I'll be alone."

She heard the mattress groan as Charlie got out of his bed. She braced herself, waiting for him to come to her. He did. He always did. He drew her struggling body against his into a tight embrace. She fought for distance between them, but he wouldn't yield to her. Finally submitting to him, she sank into his body and into his warmth. She took cleansing breaths, letting Charlie wrap himself around her. She felt him kiss her temple and murmur sweet endearments.

"It's only temporary, Sweetness," he assured her. "We won't be away from each other long."

"But what if you fall in love with some beautiful Romanian witch over there and-and-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. "Sweetness, there is nothing to worry about."

"But what if-"

"Come to bed, Hermione."

Hermione glanced up, hearing his gruff response cutting in. She chewed her bottom lip at the look Charlie was giving her. He looked as if he was ready to haul back to her bed if need be. She shook her head and muttered a lame excuse about doing some research. She tried to urge him back to bed as she made her way across the room towards the bathroom to head back into her bedroom. She didn't make it very far when Charlie swept her up into his arms bridal-style. She struggled against him, even after he deposited her on his bed. She found herself tucked up against him with the covers over them.

"Charlie, I have-" she protested.

He grabbed her chin, turning her face until her eyes met his. "It can wait."

"No!" she huffed. "It can_not_!"

Hermione gulped when a smirk crossed his face. His sapphire eyes burned into hers and she felt her traitorous body begin to heat up. No, not again! She refused to be overrun by her body and her temptations. She attempted to bound out of the bed when Charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her down again on the mattress. This time his body covered hers as his lips traveled from her ear down her throat to her collarbone.

"We..." she murmured, slowly getting lost in Charlie's caresses. "We can't always solve an ar-argument or discussion with _sex_, Ch-Charlie."

Charlie chuckled. "Oh, I don't know, Sweetness. Sex always seems like the best way to solve an argument or discussion to me. If it doesn't solve it, at least it provides much clarity."

With that, Charlie covered her mouth, drowning her protest on her lips. She groaned as she let the sizzling heat boil over her. Losing herself in him, she let the matter rest for now. She threaded her fingers into his lush red locks and gave into the storm of passion already twisting around and through her.

* * *

Charlie watched Hermione walk off with his little sister and Fleur, leaving him with his older brother. Although he was actually looking forward to his alone time with his brother until Harry managed to drag himself away from his Auror duties, his eyes remained warily on Hermione as they disappeared into the crowd.

Last night, Hermione had unraveled, showing her vulnerability and fears. He had seen it in her eyes even in the moonlight. He never wanted to put her in that position. He hadn't told her, but he had been considering taking a second year off. He had already written to the Romanian Reserve after receiving a letter from them about his health. They even offered to take another year off with pay after hearing about his engagement. At first, he wasn't even considering it, but to see how Hermione broke down last night, it definitely made him reconsider it. It wasn't like he was completely abandoning his career, he would be coming back. Another year wouldn't hurt. It may even fully heal his knee and strengthen it. Minerva was still looking for his replacement for next school year.

"Looks like you have a lot on your mind," Bill's voice entered his thoughts, effectively booting him out of them.

Charlie smirked. "You could say that."

"Care to share?" his brother asked as he gestured for them to start walking. "I could go for a butterbeer."

"Me too."

As they made there way to Three Broomsticks where they would be meeting Harry as well as the ladies later on, Charlie continued to ponder over what he should do. He missed his job. His knee did feel better especially with Hermione's knee pad. He missed his dragons, the fire and heat, the smoke, the danger, and the adrenaline rush... but was it worth losing Hermione over? That single question and the answer that he instinctively answered caused Charlie to stumble in absolute shock.

"Whoa, whoa," Bill chuckled, helping Charlie right himself. "What was _that_ all about?"

"I-I would choose her over dragons," he gasped, shaking his head.

Bill raised his eyebrows. "You would choose-"

"Bloody hell! I would choose Hermione over dragons and Romania," he gasped, grabbing his brother's shoulders. Bill's eyes widened at his confession and the shock was written on his brother's face when his mouth dropped open. "For bloody years, I've run from women that want to shackle me down to a less dangerous career. I bloody promised myself that I'd never give up dragons for any woman not even Tonks and then Hermione..."

When Charlie trailed off, Bill chuckled, slapping his shoulder. "Welcome to love, Charlie," he joked, winking at him. "What has brought this revelation about anyway?"

They had managed to get into Three Broomsticks and order their butterbeers. They sat at a table in the back corner of the establishment. That's when Charlie felt safe to continue with this unbelievable conversation. He took a big gulp of his drink then took a deep breath when he felt Bill's stare burning into him.

"Last night, I woke up to find Hermione standing by the window," he began, toying with his mug. "She was crying. She told me she couldn't sleep, because of her nightmares. I suggested that she come back to bed, but she refused and kept telling me that some day I won't be there to comfort her. She was so fearful that I'd meet some witch in Romania and forget about her."

Bill shook his head. "I highly doubt that's even possible."

"Tell me about it," Charlie muttered. He sighed, pausing a moment as he took another gulp of his butterbeer. "The look in her eyes last night haunts me. I wasn't even considering taking another year off when the Romanian Reserve suggested it when I wrote them about my health and engagement. Now, I'm seriously considering it." He flushed at the wide-eyed look Bill was giving him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry, mate," Bill chuckled, giving him a sheepish grin. "It's not every day that I hear you turn down dragons."

"Just for a little while."

"Still, Charlie. For you, that's huge."

"What's huge?"

Both Charlie and Bill jumped at the newcomer's voice. They eyed the man intruding on their conversation, realizing belatedly that George had finally joined them with a butterbeer in hand. George took a seat next to Bill and glanced back and forth from the both of them. Charlie glared at Bill when a mischievous grin crossed his face. He was about to protest when Bill outright blurted out his newfound realization.

"Charlie is giving up dragons and Romania for Hermione," Bill told George.

George, who was in the midst of taking a gulp of butterbeer, choked and partially spat out some of the butterbeer. He began to cough harshly. Bill reached over and pounded on his back. Charlie groaned, shaking his head at his brothers.

"Just for a little while," Charlie grumbled.

"Blimey, Charlie," George croaked. "That's monumental!" He turned to Bill, who just started laughing hysterically. "We should alert the ministry! Bloody should tell Witch Weekly or something-"

"You two bloody wankers piss off," Charlie growled. He only sighed when it only made Bill laugh harder and George join Bill in a round of laughter. "It's just for a little while _not_ forever."

George shrugged with a huge grin. "Still Charlie. You have to admit that's bloody amazing."

"I'm going to get another butterbeer." Charlie pointed to Bill. "You bloody aren't helping, y'know?"

"Never said I was."

Bill followed up his cheeky response with a wink and tipped his mug up in a salute to Charlie. Charlie scowled, glaring at both of his brothers before he took up his empty mug to fill up another serving of butterbeer. He had grabbed the newly filled mug and was walking back over to his brothers when the door to Three Broomsticks slammed open then shut. Charlie whipped around, almost spilling his drink.

Startled, he watched a pale Harry storm inside with panic on his face and in his green eyes. _Merlin, this can't be good_, Charlie thought to himself when Harry quickly looked about frantically. His eyes landed on him and he waited until Harry approached him. When he got closer, Charlie noticed Harry was gripping a Witch Weekly magazine.

"Where's Ginny? Have you seen Ginny?" Harry questioned, looking about the establishment again frantically.

"Not since they split from us," Charlie told him. Harry sucked in a breath sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. "What is..."

Charlie trailed off when Harry zeroed in on Bill and George. He quickly followed Harry over to the table. He heard Harry question both Bill and George. When he received their apologetic responses, Harry was about to rush off when Bill stopped him.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why the need to find Ginny?"

Harry paused then sighed. He put down the Witch Weekly mag on the table. "This is the reason why."

Charlie and his brothers eyed the magazine in horror. There were pictures of their younger sister sprawled across the front page. The bold letters of "WEASLEY CAN'T REPRODUCE!". There was a picture of Ginny and Hermione coming out the building of the renown mediwitch known for OBGYN and difficulties in reproduction. His eyes read the caption: '_Is Ginny Weasley, soon-to-be wife of Harry Potter and Holyhead Harpies chaser, keeping a huge secret? How will Harry Potter react when he finds out his bride to be isn't so perfect after all? I foresee trouble in paradise!'._

Both Bill and George let out dark curses, shaking their heads in anger. Charlie's fists balled up as he continued to eye the magazine.

"We'll help you find her, Harry," Charlie told him.

A look of relief washed over Harry's face. "Thank you."

* * *

**Sooo... I think I may start writing and compiling little Harry Potter fanfic drabbles and clippets in my tumblr blog with different pairings as well (whatever comes to mind!). This will probably have scenes from different HP pairings (including hermione/charlie). Some scenes I may decide to work into a longer piece on . It's an idea. I don't even know if it'll take root. There is a huge possibility it will. **


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Aww, thank you IGOTEAMEDWARD for coming along for the ride! And a special thank you to punkyredhead xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Miette in the Rain, Modges, AND Dramione13 for following along and providing amazing feedback! ****Oh, yes! How could I forget? I do bow down to J.K. Rowling for the amazing world she created, because without her, this would not be possible. **

* * *

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Hold still," Fleur growled at Ginny, attempting to lace up the corset bodice of the white lacy gown.

Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing when Ginny tried to swat at Fleur. Fleur,the ever stubborn and headstrong woman she is, stood her ground and pushed the redhead back around so she could finish the task.

"Merlin, how is anyone supposed to bloody breath!" Ginny squeaked when Fleur continued to lace her up.

Fleur smirked. "In and out, ma petite cherie."

"Ha, ha! How about I make my maid of honor and bridesmaids wear a corset-style gowns too? We all can be _painfully_ aware of being beautiful portraits of suffocating women."

Wincing, Hermione shook her head. "Ginny, Fleur is pregnant," she reminded quickly. Ginny rolled her eyes at that. "And you have the only body to pull it off."

Both Ginny and Fleur looked over at Hermione. Their eyes sweeping across her body, making Hermione squirm over their close scrutiny. She watched as they exchanged a mutual look of understanding. Hermione didn't like at all the way their thought process was going. Ginny grimaced as Fleur tugged out the last lace up and quickly tied her off. Ginny took a couple breaths, holding her hand to her chest.

Fleur wandered over to Hermione, circling her like a hawk. Hermione frowned as she watched the beautiful Fleur Weasley eye her up and down closely. She crossed her arms in deep thought before tossing a look over her shoulder at Ginny.

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione," she said. "You do have a beautiful body. I think a corset-style dress would suit you well."

Ginny smirked as she fiddled with clipping her veil into her hair with jeweled hair clips in the shape of roses. "I'm certain my dear older brother would fall all over himself to see you all dolled up. I bet he'd drool."

"Now, you two wait-"

"She _is_ your maid of honor," Fleur interrupted Hermione. "She'd be wearing a different dress entirely from the bridesmaid dresses."

"That's absolutely true!" Ginny exclaimed, turning to them. "It's settled then. Hermione, love, get ready to feel pain."

However, instead of snapping at Ginny's response, Hermione gazed at Ginny in surprise and awe. She looked like a masterpiece, a dream... a vision. Hermione sucked in a breath as her eyes traveled down the length of her friend's body. The skirt of the dress flowed down her legs like a shimmery waterfall. The corset bodice accentuated her tiny waist and petite bosom. Ginny, who very rarely ever looked womanly due to her casual and sporty style, looked breathtakingly feminine. Her waves of coppery ginger curls cascaded around her. The beautiful embroidered veil tempered her wild locks with simple elegance.

"Oh mon dieu," Fleur murmured.

"What?" Ginny's voice quaked with uncertainty. She glanced at the full-length tri-fold mirror in front of her. "Is it too much? Is-"

"No, Ginny," Hermione cut in. "You look stunning. I can't even describe how beautiful you look."

Ginny flushed at that. "You-You really think this is the one? Do you really think Harry would..."

When the redhead trailed off, Hermione smiled and walked over to her. "You will be his dream come true," she told her. Overcome with tears, Ginny glanced at Hermione and grabbed her hand. "This dress is it."

Ginny nodded, drawing her into a tight embrace. "Thank you." She quickly attempted to clean herself up and look presentable. "Well, I have one more dress to try on before we make the final decision."

"Of course," Fleur agreed, gesturing to the back area. "Come, come, I'll help."

As Ginny and Fleur disappeared, Hermione realized that a flock of murmuring women were present in the store. She hadn't noticed them until now. She spotted magazines in their hands. Being too curious for her own good, she got up and wandered about the establishment. She had hoped that they weren't gossiping about her and Ron. It had been a little more than a year since their broke off their engagement. The public couldn't still be grumbling over that. She pretended to look at the rack of elegant robes when she eyed a trio muttering to each other, pointing at the glossy cover of the magazine, and then in the area that Ginny and Fleur disappeared to.

One of the ladies was in so ruffled that she hadn't realized she had dropped her copy of the magazine when she stuffed it into her purse. Hermione watched them walk out and she quickly scooped up the magazine that had fallen. She quickly eyed the cover and her heart dropped. _Oh no_, she thought to herself, shaking her head. The feeling of dread and panic began to fill her. Ginny would freak out... even to the point of breaking things off with Harry.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, wondering if what her next move should be. She would have to break the news to Ginny. It would be worse if she found out from the snappish public, judging from how they look to be reacting to the news. She took a deep breath and decided that Harry needed to be here. She eyed the entrance to the back area, noting that Ginny and Fleur were still occupied. She quickly headed to the front of the store and exited. When she was outside, she quickly cast a patronus charm. She watched her otter dance about her and she whispered to it to find Harry and bring him back here.

After, she numbly walked back inside and waited for Harry to find them. She was heading to the back where she saw some girls shouting at Ginny. Fleur was standing in front of them, warning them to leave. Tears were falling down Ginny's cheeks as she had managed to snatch one of the magazines the girls were brandishing at her. Hermione raced over, but it was too late as she watched Ginny crumble to the ground in a heap of white material. She was quickly kneeling down in front of Ginny, grabbing her shoulders.

"Listen to me," Hermione gasped, drawing Ginny's attention. "Everything is going to be okay. Harry is on his way."

Ginny shook her head. "I can't-I can't see him! Not now! Not when everyone knows!"

"Ginny," she warned, grabbing at Ginny as she stumbled to her feet.

"No!" Ginny cried. "Everyone knows, Hermione! How can he possibly want me now?"

"It doesn't change anything! Harry already knew about this!"

"I know! I know! But now _everyone_ know!"

"Ginny, calm down," she begged as Ginny struggled out of her grip. "Please, Ginny. Just wait until Harry..."

Hermione trailed off as Ginny broke away from her and hurried away. She exchanged a look with Fleur and they both followed her out of the store. The store owner was outside shouting for Ginny to return the dress. When they joined the store owner outside, Ginny was long gone. She heard her name being called out and turned to find Harry, Charlie, Bill, and George approaching them.

"Hermione! Where is she?" Harry gasped.

"She-She just took off," Hermione stammered.

Fleur nodded. "Some lady approached her. When she got a hold of the magazine, she fell apart and left."

"And stole a wedding dress," the owner crowed.

Harry nodded. "I will compensate you for your loss," he addressed the owner first who nodded in appreciation then returned his attention to everyone else. "We need to find her. Let us split up and use a patronus to communicate?"

Everyone nodded. Harry went off, George did as well, and Fleur and Bill paired off together before rushing off. Hermione looked up at Charlie, who looked like a storm was brewing within him – anger, frustration, fear, and concern. She walked over to Charlie and threaded her fingers through his. When Charlie looked down at her, she gave him a slight smile.

"She'll be okay," she told. "She'll be found."

Charlie nodded, taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

* * *

_Where is she?_ Charlie's eyes scanned the street. He heard Hermione call out Ginny's name, but he couldn't help that helpless feeling from overtaking him. He hated this feeling. He wanted nothing more than to block out his sister's pain. _This_ shouldn't have happened – no so close to the wedding... not at all. They bumped into George, who hadn't had any luck either in locating her. They were all about to head out when they ran straight into Bill and Fleur.

"No luck either?" George guessed.

Both Bill and Fleur shook their heads. "No, no idea."

They spotted Harry, who was approaching them now. No Ginny.

"Do you think she left Hogsmeade?" Harry ran by that idea.

"Possibly," Charlie weighed the idea. He sighed. "Probably. Someone should check the Burrow. Mum and Dad should know anyway what's going on."

George nodded. "I'll go."

He was about to take off to a known apparation point when a patronus of a jack russel terrier came rushing into view. Wide-eyed, Charlie realized that it was Ron's patronus. Hermione grabbed his arm, watching as it pounced about before settling at their feet calmly. Ron's voice started to bark out of the dog.

"I have Ginny. Follow me."

A surge of relief flowed through Charlie. His eyes flicked to Harry, who visibly relaxed as well. All of them started to follow the dog as it led them slightly to the outskirt of town to a small clearing where a bench was. They saw two redheads clinging to each other as they sat on the bench. Ron saw them and he urged Ginny to her feet. With one arm around his sister, Ron directed her to the group as she continued to squeeze her arms around him.

Harry bit his lip, stepping closer to the pair. "Ginny?"

Teary-eyed, Ginny looked up nervously then held unto Ron tighter.

"Go to him," Ron muttered. Ginny looked to Ron. He sighed, taking her into his arm and kissing her forehead. "He loves you, Gin. There's nothing to be afraid of. He wouldn't be searching for you if he didn't love you."

"But-"

Ron shook his head. "No buts. Those stupid girls are just jealous. Trust me, okay? They'll find anything to stir up trouble. Plus, you have the brightest witch of her age and probably in many generations helping you through this. Hermione will figure it out. She always does," he assured Ginny, giving Hermione and Charlie a wink. Charlie smiled at that. "Go ahead, Gin," he murmured, gently pushing Ginny towards Harry. He then looked to Harry as well. "Take her to the Burrow. Mum and Dad have been keeping an eye out for her in case she came by."

"Ha-Harry?" Ginny stammered, standing in front of Harry.

Harry immediately pulled her into his arms. "Don't ever do that," he murmured into her hair, keeping her close to him. "Don't scare me like that again, Gin."

Ginny settled into Harry, relaxing against him. "Take me to The Burrow, Harry."

Harry nodded. He looked around at everyone and mouthed 'thank you'. He reached his hand out to Ron. When Ron put out his hand to shake it, Charlie watched Harry tug him into a half hug. Harry whispered to Ron, who nodded his head. Harry smacked Ron's back and when Ron pulled away there were tears in both of their eyes. Charlie glanced over at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes as well. He reached out squeezed her hand. Hermione beamed back at him. When Harry led Ginny towards the apparation point, Charlie watched Ron look over at everyone left.

"Mum and Dad are expecting everyone else as well," Ron told them, with a lazy half-smirk.

When Ron started to walk away, George spoke up. "You're not coming?"

"No, not this time." Ron turned to look at Hermione then his eyes flicked to Charlie's eyes. "Just need a little more time. The mediwitch I'm going to tells me that I just need a little more time to heal before I come back around."

Charlie exchanged hopeful looks with both of his brothers.

"Does that mean you're maybe thinking of joining the ranks of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" George questioned.

"Expect an owl soon," Ron chuckled. George grinned at that.

Ron held a hand out to George, but just as Harry had done, George pulled him into a hug. When Ron came to Bill, he also hugged him as well. Charlie heard Bill mutter to Ron that he was proud of him. Fleur squeezed Ron's arm affectionately. When Ron stopped in front of Hermione, Charlie chuckled when she bowled him over with a bear hug.

Charlie watched Ron tighten his grip on her and kissed the top of her head. His heart clenched at that. Maybe, there was hope for a renewal of friendship between them.

"You be good now," Ron whispered to Hermione. "Make my brother happy, okay?" Hermione nodded, when she pulled away. "And be there for Ginny and keep being there for my little sister. With you there, I'm certain she and Harry will get everything they dream of."

When Ron came to Charlie, Charlie didn't even wait for him to put out his hand. He just pulled him into a hug. Ron kept murmuring his thanks into Charlie's ear. He held Ron tightly to him, afraid to let him go. He was so afraid that maybe it was all a dream and the real Ron was finally surfacing. When he did pull away, Ron gave him a lopsided goofy smile.

"You all get out of here before we end up all in tears. Too much sap and all." Ron winked at them as he started to leave.

All of them watched as Ron disappeared into the crowd at Hogsmeade. Charlie looked over at Hermione, who was smiling up at him. He put an arm around her and kissed her. All of them quickly rubbed at their eyes and face as they made their way to the apparation point to apparate to the Burrow. When they made it to the Burrow, Charlie watched Hermione and Fleur sit down at the table with Ginny and Harry. His mum and dad hovered behind Ginny's chair, watching Ginny attempt to not cry into her cup of tea.

He watched Bill walk over to Gin, rub her shoulder, and kiss the top of her head. He followed suit and the same with George before the three of them walked into the living room. They settled down, knowing it was going to be a long night. However, it wasn't as depressing as they originally thought it was going to be. After dinner, Ginny had actually come out of her shell and brushed the drama underneath the carpet. She and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chess in the living room. Hermione and Fleur had disappeared upstairs, leaving himself and Bill to entertain themselves. George had left shortly after Ginny and Harry started the chess game, realizing that everything was going to be okay.

So, Charlie decided to venture into the kitchen to make himself some hot tea. Bill followed him in. Charlie made himself a cup and one for Bill. They sat at the table, stirring in the sugar. They heard laughter outside and Charlie looked out the window to see Hermione and Fleur talking outside. They had cleared of the table and magicked the area with an increased heating charm. Although both still had jackets on, they looked quite content outside. There were candles burning outside on the table as well as a pair of mugs.

"I thought I'd never see that," Bill muttered in disbelief. "I know they were beginning to become good friends, but I never had dared to hope."

Charlie smirked at that. "It's nice that your wife and my fiancee get along, Bill."

"I know. I just also know what they all use to call her," he responded. Charlie choked and coughed a bit on his sip of tea at the memory of Fleur's nickname. "I like the fact that everyone warmed up to her and saw what I saw."

"It took a bit to see past all the glamor," Charlie told him. "She's a strong woman."

"That she is."

Bill sighed, playing with his spoon. "I love her so much, Charlie."

"This I know too."

"But what if I can't be a good husband?" Bill questioned softly. "Or-Or a good father? What if whatever is happening to me become too rough, too violent..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "She's pregnant with my child. I should be happy."

"Yes, you should be," Charlie said. Bill eyed him before sighing. "Bill – this is a part of you. Maybe, you need to embrace it. Wolves, even werewolves, have always been fiercely protective off their mate and their young. I've seen werewolves in action and I'm actually good friends with some of them too. Yes, there is a gruff-and-roughness about them, but they are good people when they realize that they don't have to fight themselves anymore. Look at Remus."

Bill frowned a bit. "I know. He had the same conflict about Tonks."

"I bet," Charlie murmured. "But he gave in, because he loved her and Tonks is just as stubborn and brave as Fleur. As I remember, she was in the Triwizard Tournament and very capable of handling anything. We've also had the pleasure to know with firsthand knowledge that it won't be passed on due to Teddy."

He sighed, nodding at that. "That's true."

"You have a wife, Bill, that loves you unconditionally. Don't mess up a good thing."

Bill looked outside at his wife and smiled. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Charlie winked at Bill. "Now let's join our women outside."

Bill chuckled, cupping his mug as both of them made their way outside. Charlie sat down next to Hermione and Bill sat down next to Fleur. He watched Bill put down his mug and put an arm around Fleur. Fleur smiled and looked up at Bill. Bill kissed her, caressing her bulging stomach lightly before releasing her. Fleur had tears in her eyes as she cuddled up next to Bill. Charlie just smirked and glanced over Hermione. She was giving him a curious look before her eyes flicked to the happy couple then back to him. _Bright witch_, he thought to himself, taking a sip of his tea. He gave her a wink and Hermione smiled knowingly.

* * *

**So I have decided to add to my Tumblr blog HP fanfic scenes, drabbles, and ideas. Just be aware that the blog does have other aspects about it (not JUST HP fanfic stuff!). However, I will add little hints of the next chapter (especially if it's taking a long time to produce the next chapter). I'll probably add other ideas like behind-the-scenes (for an example idea: a conversation between Ginny and Harry that wouldn't be heard due to being a HG/CW storyline), and ideas for new stories. **

**Interested? Interesting? Somewhat interested? Or even mildly curious... ****If you _are_ interested, I will be starting to post stuff on Tumblr under Maemg. I'll update the link on my profile.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Thank you JK Rowling for your amazing imagination, this world, and these amazing characters! Without you, there would be none of this. However, I am not JK Rowling and have no claim to the amazing awesomeness that is in the realm of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**UNTIL I FIND A BETTER PART OF ME**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Hermione chewed the tip of her quill as her eyes skimmed over the inky lines on parchment. She was thoroughly engrossed with her notes that she hadn't realized that Charlie had come back from his classes. It was only the slight movement near her bed that she looked up and found Charlie on top of her bed just leaning casually against the headboard. His arms were crossed, but he didn't look angry. He wore his sexy but mischievous smirk. His eyes bore into hers, sparkling with playfulness. It was classic Charlie.

Arching her eyebrow at him, she placed her quill down and relaxed back in her chair. "Why do I feel like you're up to no good at all?"

"Well, I am related to George, Sweetness."

She nodded in agreement. "True enough, but you can be just a devious."

"The twins had to learn it from somewhere." Charlie winked at her. He then turned to the side and grabbed a tray from the nightstand. "You missed dinner."

"Dinner?" Hermione gasped. She glanced at the clock then out the window to verify that it was indeed dark outside. "Sweet Merlin, I definitely lost track of time." When he deposited a tray of food and slid it in front of her, she offered a small smile. "Thanks Charlie. So, how was your day? Classes went well?"

"As well as can be," Charlie told her while she dug into her meal. She was in the midst of digging into her bowl of onion soup when she paused momentarily to tune into Charlie's words. "I'm really going to miss the little ones. They did grow on me."

Hermione swallowed down her gulp of soup. She casually reached for the mound of bread and tore it off. As she dipped it into the bowl of soup and watched it soak, she started to delve into Charlie's mind deeper.

"Even the lovesick students that haunt your very steps?"

Charlie glanced over at her and smirked. "Even them."

"Teaching suits you," Hermione told him. "Your students love you."

"I think it's because you don't look like a normal professor."

"True," Charlie agreed, nodding his head at her assessment. She watched him lean against her bed post. "It's always a good thing to spice up Hogswart for awhile. I heard that next school year is going to absolute madness with Harry taking up the permanent post for Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Hermione's eyes widened at that. "So Harry and Ginny did decide to take that path. Minerva will be happy to at least have that position filled."

"I think it's honestly the best idea," Charlie told her. "With how the society is being, Ginny finally has had it with the public. With her having to give up Quidditch for the pregnancy treatments, she would rather be in a place away from the public. Later down the line, Hooch fully expects Ginny to take over her jobs."

"Yes, Ginny told me about that. She actually seemed super excited by that prospect."

"Also, your friend Neville is taking over for Professor Sprout."

Shaking her head, Hermione chuckled at that. "Ginny will be absolutely overjoyed with that," she told Charlie. "She wasn't even certain if Luna was going to make her wedding, because Neville and Luna were off grid somewhere doing research. Harry and Ginny didn't even know if the news would reach them in time." She bit her lip, glancing over at Charlie. "Did Minerva happen to mention your replacement?"

"Yes, actually."

Hermione's heart dropped at that. So, it was done. Charlie was indeed off to Romania at the end of the school year. She took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face before she turned her attention to her food. The last thing she wanted was for Charlie to see the disappointment and hurt on her face. She knew he'd go back. Maybe, she had hoped that Charlie wouldn't leave, but this had been decided way before she had gotten involved with him. He couldn't possibly just leave his career on hold again. To be fair, she wouldn't want him to anyway. She had just selfishly hoped that he had grown strongly attached to her as she had to him.

She pushed around the rings of onion in the brown soup. She sighed, realizing it was probably best to figure out who it was.

"So, who is your replacement?" she asked, finally looking up at Charlie.

Charlie was looking at her closely. His eyes slightly narrowed with a serious look on his face. Hermione chewed her bottom lip, wondering why he was looking at her in such a way. Before she could question it, the intense look was gone. A bright, excited looked replaced his handsome face, causing Hermione to consider if Charlie had looked at her strangely at all.

"Someone you know. At least, I think you do."

"Oh?" Hermione muttered.

"Mm'hm. The man is insufferable."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes!" he told her, waving his hand dismissively. "Heard he smells like smoke and fire. Always out of place. Has a bit of a wild streak – if you catch my drift. I better not hear you taking up with him when I'm gone, Hermione." He gave her a wink when he crossed his arms. "Oh, I also heard he prefers dragons to people."

"Wait... what?" Hermione questioned, after hearing that statement. She quirked her eyebrow. "That doesn't even make sense. None of that makes any sense. I don't know anyone other than dragontamers that prefer dragons to people."

"Ah, so you guessed his career already!" Charlie said jovially. "Always thought you were a bright witch."

Hermione frowned. "Charlie? What? Is someone from your reserve taking over?"

"You could say that," he told her, walking back over to her. She watched him lean across the desk and kiss her thoroughly. "So Sweetness, I'll _know_ if you're misbehaving."

"Charlie, I don't know anyone from your reserve yet!"

He chuckled at that. "You will. I promise. I already promised that we'd visit for a few weeks after Ginny and Harry's wedding," he informed her with a shrug. "Madam Pomfrey was all for it. She said few weeks off would do you some good. She also mentioned you should look around for possible healer positions you'd be interested in taking up in Romania. She said something about focusing the rest of your apprenticeship on that. Oh, did I forget to mention this too? Mum says it's fine if we can take off after Christmas to Romania."

"Charlie, Charlie," Hermione gasped. Wide-eyed and startled, she looked at Charlie. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about _us_ visiting Romania," he clarified, smirking at her.

"Yes, I think I got that part."

"Good," Charlie said.

"I'm not quite understanding everything else."

"What's there not to understand?" he asked softly. He glanced around the room. "Minerva and Pomfrey said we can redo the room. There's no point in having two bedrooms." He pointed to Hermione's bed. "Do you want to keep your bed or do you prefer mine?"

Hermione looked at Charlie with her mouth agape. She quickly closed it and shook her head. "I still don't understand this."

"Do you want to keep your bed or do you prefer mine?" he questioned slowly. He winked at her. "Sweetness, it's a simple question."

"Yours," she muttered.

"Good choice," he told her. He transfigured her bed into a small table with four chairs. "Come on, Sweetness, the night is still young. What other changes do you want to make for our humble abode?"

She paused, looking at the table and chairs. Her eyes stayed there for a moment before she slid over to Charlie. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"You're-You're staying?" she whispered.

Charlie swallowed, obviously affected by the emotion reflected in her eyes. She watched him smile sheepishly then nod his head. Embarrassed, she quickly brushed away the tears escaping down her cheeks before she rushed over to him. She tackled him into a huge hug and he held her against him. She let his heat warm up her body, letting the life seep back into her heart and bones. So she wouldn't have to let him go for a year?

* * *

"Charlie?"

Charlie eyed Hermione sitting cross-legged on his – no, _their_ – bed. He couldn't help but smile at that. He noticed the uncertainty in her gorgeous eyes. She was folding her clothes and his clothes, preparing them for the enlarged dresser. The warmth of domestic pleasures washed over him in awed fascination. He no longer felt the fear that crept up at the first sign of a domestic partnership. In fact, he wondered how he hadn't realized that this woman, who had been in his life directly or indirectly for years, had slipped through his fingers, his mind, and his heart.

He realized that it had to do with Ron. He had hoped Ron would find what he was looking for, but he, like all the others, knew that Hermione could never truly provide his youngest brother what he truly wanted. Sure, Hermione could be domestic – looking over house and home. However, she needed _more_ than that. Her role wasn't to be defined only by the household. She would certainly not be the typical household wife. He didn't want a servant to clean his clothes or whatnot. He didn't expect Hermione to hover over the stove and stay in the kitchen all day.

There was so much potential in her. It was just bursting out of her. How could Ron not see that? And if he had, why would he attempt to stamp that out? Charlie sighed, finally realizing why. Ron loved her so much it scared him. He feared Hermione's overall success would be the downfall to their relationship.

Hermione would thrive. He would make sure of that. This woman deserved to be encouraged, loved unconditionally, and to rise to her full potential.

"Charlie?" Hermione chuckled.

Charlie smiled. "Yes?"

"Are-Are you certain?" she asked. The humor slipped from her voice. "I don't want to hold you back if you really want to go back to Romania."

"Hermione, it's just one more school year," he told her, walking over to her. He gently kissed her on the forehead. "Then we'll both be heading to Romania. It's not like it'll be forever."

"True," Hermione agreed. A smile touched her lips. "That's true."

"There's nothing to worry about, Sweetness."

She nodded. "No, not anymore."

He grinned at that. "Well, Sweetness, I hope you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled.

"For our lives to begin," he told her. "Are you ready?"

"Hm... let me think about that." She giggled when he reached over and tickled her sides. He let her fight him off. "Charlie, I was born ready."

"It'll be an adventure."

He watched Hermione twist into his arms. Her brown eyes danced in excitement. His breath caught and his heart clenched. How in the world had he not seen it in her eyes? The same thirst and hunger for life – even danger. She smirked at him, ready to take the world on right by his side where she bloody was supposed to be.

"I'm always up for a good adventure," she whispered.

He smirked. "Good. Because I'm certain that's what you're going to get."

She winked at him. "Carpe diem."

_Carpe diem_, Charlie thought of those words then smiled. Yes, he would agree to that.

"Carpe diem, Sweetness."

* * *

**So, if I hadn't decided on continuing this, this would in fact be the end of the story! It would've been a cute ending - I think...**

**I happened to be reading this grand ethical debate over those who are pro writing fanfiction and those who are against it. I read both sides. It makes me sad, because I'm quite certain none of the fanfic writers ever wanted to turn off others from the actual story (whether it is fanfic from a TV show, movies, books, or whatnot). However, it is also makes me wonder if they felt that way in the first place: why would they even READ a fanfic? Is it that hard to understand that WE aren't the actual writer of the actual book, TV show, movie, or whatever?**

**I mean fanfiction is FANS who write fiction. It's specified we don't own anything other than the story created in our mind OUTSIDE of the actual story. That's it! Anyways, I know a lot of you are fanfic writers yourself. I wonder how you felt about these claims.**


End file.
